Image and Likeness
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: Darcy and Lizzy are happily married for five years when a note from Charlotte brings back uncomfortable and bittersweet memories. An edgy, hard to swallow, disturbing story with Darcy, Lizzy and Charlotte. Enticing, seductive, addictive. That is what's Behind the mirror: Pride and Prejudice's characters' ugliest sides. How Dark can our beloved Jane Austen's characters go? PIP
1. INTRO

_**Image and Likeness**_

* * *

**Darcy **and** Lizzy **are happily married for five years when a note from **Charlotte** brings back uncomfortable and bittersweet memories.

What's _**Behind the mirror**_: Pride and Prejudice's characters' ugliest sides.

_A__** dark,**__ edgy, hard to swallow, disturbing story. Enticing, seductive, addictive._

Some angst , thrilling, just the right amount of fluff, and** a lot different** from my previous stories.

Rated MA, modern, D&E and Charlotte.

* * *

Let take my time explaining myself because_ this story needs some justifying_.

I've recently spoken about fanfics on our National Jane Austen Society of Brazil and one of its major attributes that's to provide intimacy with canon. Maybe I'm way to intimate to Mr D. and Lizzy by now.

In quick 5 topics I'll make myself clear:

1- I've been mulling over Charlotte and her hole on P&P. How I think she betrayed Lizzy by ensnaring Collins behind her back and how _absurdly pragmatic_ she was. It's the first engagement in P&P and it's almost mercenary. Lizzy is disgusted, disappointed and… betrayed _in my POV_. We all know Charlotte's reasons and all. I've blogged about it: 'Unboxing Charlotte'. I invite you to visit my blog **'Hot Rio Chick'** and check it out.

2- Charlotte is in many ways Lizzy's opposite, her mirrored image: appears to be identical but it's actually reversed. Also _in my POV_ Lizzy is a small town princess who feels threatened by the disturbance Netherfield crowd provokes and due to her _lack of 'emotional intelligence'_ all this delightful book happens. Yay to Ms. Austen and Lizzy! But what I mean is that Charlotte _is_ emotionally mature while Lizzy is not quite. If they ae not opposite, complementary. That's better said. See my reasoning? There's also a **blog post** on this: 'Yin and Yang'.

3- I've always had this image of Mr Darcy, that he is _perfect in his imperfection_. After enduring many jokes from male friends I came to the conclusion that Mr D is the man many men wanted to be: rich, handsome, assured of himself, has the right to be rude and snob (as he sees it), fights for the woman he wants, gallant. He is the object of envy as much as Lizzy is for having him. It's today's post, coincidentally the **blog's anniversary post**: 'How to celebrate in style'.

4- This story came to me like a lightning bolt. No, really. From beginning to end; the arch of each character; how, when, why. As I wrote it I kept seeing Lizzy and Darcy in the characters although I wrote a non-P&P version of it. Maybe I was a bit shy of putting them in this situation. When again this reasoning on Charlotte came to my mind while discussing it with some Darcy friends it clicked: it's been them all along.

5- Due to this plot that you'll get full picture by the end of chapter 2 (if you don't guess from the first lines) I had to get rough at some point. I'm square as square can be. Married for forever now, mother of a 4 years old boy (who I call _Little Wickham_ because he is always into some mischief) I had to do some research on blogs and books to write this. I tell you all this because this story has nothing that I couldn't handle myself, it's just meant to nudge comfort zones.

That all said, here are the fore notices about _some_ of its contents:

* Sexual relations between consenting adults;

* Homosexual relationships mentioned though this is NOT a slash story;

* Several sexual fantasies mentioned;

* Sexual violence hinted but NOT confirmed;

* No BDSM or sub&dom crap;

* Women who refuse to be someone else's bitches abound.

If after all this you are more curious than scared (or bored) I'm happy to invite you to follow me in these 15 chapters to be posted one per week.

Like my other stories, for each chapter there is a song, find it at the end of the chapter.

Let's get started in these _50 miles of bumpy road_.


	2. Chapter 1 - THE NOTE

_**Chapter one - THE NOTE  
**_

* * *

_There is no shame_

_There is no hell_

_Like an old hell_

* * *

"_You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."_

* * *

'Hello, my Queen!' Darcy said cheerily.

Elizabeth twisted her nose petulantly looking at him over her shoulder. She was comfortably installed on the big couch on their four bedroom apartment's TV room, watching _'Fight club'_ once again.

'Queen, queen, queen, queen!' He chanted and bended by the waist to kiss her lips.

'I still hate this pet name! So corny!' Elizabeth complained and Darcy smiled wickedly.

'Why do you always smell so good?' He asked with his nose deep in her neck. William Darcy knew his wife hated the pet name but he used it anyway. He was damn crazy about Elizabeth Bennett-Darcy since he first met her by chance at a coffee house ten years before. She was a stunning brunette of twenty five then, good natured, good humored and proud of her freedom; he fell for her as soon as she gave him the cold shoulder.

Rich, young and successful, Darcy wasn't used of being snubbed by women. Tall, dark, athletic, handsome and a triathlon competitions' enthusiast, he was always surrounded by nice specimen of the fairer sex and was known by his appetite towards them, even if his taciturn nature spoke louder than what he would like several moments. Feminine snubbing was rare and usually superficial; it required feeble determination from him to get whatever he wanted from them. But Elizabeth had given him a run for his money.

It took him a while to understand that she wasn't playing coy, she really wasn't free for him like he wanted her to be. In love with someone else, she made him squirm to get her phone number and sweat to take her out on an actual date. It took Darcy a while longer to prove that he could give Elizabeth the monogamy she demanded from a partner, an underlying demand to reach her heart.

Inadvertently, her resistance rendered him completely enslaved to this beautiful half British and half Brazilian woman; enchanted with her sweetness when she let him taste it; enticed by her sharp witty tongue; seduced by her curvaceous tanned body, long hair and fine green eyes. She was irresistible to him.

'Here, Lizzy. Doorman handed me our mail when I arrived.' Darcy distractedly balanced letters between his hands while sorting their correspondence. He walked around the couch to let her bundle fall into her outstretched hands and dropped his on the side chair before shrugging off his jacket and tie. 'I hate when I have to wear a suit. It makes me feel old.' He complained.

'What you need is to spend a few hours letting your body challenge its limits!' She smiled at him and he relaxed. Her intimate smile had such power over his bad mood. 'When is the next triathlon competition?'

'In three weeks there'll be one in Brazil. Florianópolis.' He sighed and she raised her brows. 'I'm not fit to it though.'

She chuckled. 'You're not fit to win because your work has been stealing your training time. But you are more than fit to compete.' She said and gave him an appreciative once-over.

He grinned and blushed discretely.

'I'm not fit. Georgie?' He asked flopping down on the arm chair.

'Asleep already… Sorry, my love.' She answered his question about Georgiana, their three years old daughter.

'I guessed. The house is too quiet and you are here lazily watching this _amazing movie_ again.' Darcy mocked his wife's fixation.

'Shhh… Now, just… now! Look!' She said smiling entranced by the violent sequence that was about to start.

Darcy squinted at the big TV and felt as if his own hand was burning. The first time they watched the movie together he was amused at how much this sexy woman he was trying to seduce liked the _guy flick_ and dismissed her interest as simply appreciation for Brad Pitt's talent. But she really liked it, read the book, talked about it, watched it every chance she got and laughed at the most absurd moments.

'Oh, I just love this part.' She sighed. 'Georgie was impossible today. Her teacher sent us a note again.' And as Elizabeth recounted him their tom boy sweet girl's adventures in school that day, Darcy perused his mail arranging it in two piles - important stuff and garbage. He didn't have much patience for junk mail and never wasted time on it.

He laughed as she told him how Georgiana had convinced three of her kindergarten friends to hide in the janitor's closet while she raised the alarm. The whole school spent half the afternoon searching for the kids and their prank was only discovered when Georgie burst into helpless giggles.

'And was she grounded?' He asked grinning, but got no answer whatsoever. 'Lizzy? Was Georgiana grounded? Will we have to send her to Barbie's jail house?'

Elizabeth still didn't answer so he looked up from his mail at her. She had a small smile for the neat small manila envelope in her hands.

'What, Lizzy?'

She looked up at him changing her expression to a sexy irresistible smile and he felt his loins tingle. He raised his brows in question when she flipped the envelope on her hands.

'I bet the mailman didn't bring this nice envelope.' Elizabeth said languidly.

'No?' He asked.

'Nope.' She said smiling sexily. 'I bet this came by courier…'

Darcy frowned.

'And I bet…' She said and started opening the envelope. 'Ah!... I _knew_ it smelled good!' She stole a glance at him.

He stared stupidly at her and she chuckled low in her throat. William had had a very tiring day facing difficult clients at Darcy Adz, his advertising agency and while driving home in one hell of a traffic jam he dreamt of finding exactly what he did when he arrived: his sexy woman alone waiting for him, their daughter asleep, maids retired for the day, the house all for themselves. Guilt of arriving too late to enjoy his baby's company nagged him but the prospect of having sex with his love to sooth his broken spirit won that day.

Elizabeth ripped open the heavyweight envelope and extracted another one, only pink. As she waved it with a flourish he finally understood her sexy teasing. His insides churned.

'Fuck.' He muttered under his breath when the sweet baby powder fragrance reached his nostrils.

'Yes, yes my love: berries and roses!' She passed the pink envelope in front of her nose pretending to inhale the fragrance. 'Eau de Charlotte!' She sighed dramatically.

He knew it was a tease. One of the things he remembered most of her trembling voice that night on their darkened bed was: _'She wore so much perfume; it's still stuck in my nose. Can you smell rose powder? Baby… floral stuff? I do… I hate that sweet perfume. It's like she forced herself on me through her scent.'_

'Fuck, why wasn't I more attentive?' Darcy grumbled.

Elizabeth laughed. 'It's _my_ mail, what could you do?'

'Throw it away, burn it, send it back.' He said aggravated.

'No sender.' She said inspecting the bigger envelope.

'Like last time. Garbage then.' He muttered before thinking.

'Last time?' Elizabeth asked.

Darcy blushed discretely.

'William?' She urged him.

'Oh, the fuck with it. I did throw one of these away last spring.' He admitted and she gasped. 'It was just after Georgie came back from the hospital with pneumonia. You didn't need _that_.'

'Will! That's such disrespect!' Elizabeth complained.

'No. It was _care_. I care for you.' He answered angrily. 'I can't believe you'll fight me over this filth!'

She opened her mouth to argue but had to close it. He knew she had nothing to say against his actions. Of course he considered how intruding it would be but at the time she had been destroyed by worry, both their hearts had been broken by seeing their love child sick. He had scanned everything he could to make sure no other harm would reach them. When he perused the correspondence he only thought about clearing junk mail, he couldn't have never ever predicted that hateful immoral woman would dare to reach his wife.

'What did it say?' She asked blushing. 'The letter you threw away?' Her beguiling green eyes expectantly regarding his face.

He shrugged. 'Have no idea. I ripped it without opening. Didn't have to read, this scent is too strong to mean anything nice.'

She looked at him for a few moments and then at the envelope burning her hands.

'Give it to me, my Queen.' He extended his hand to her. 'Let me get rid of this one too.' He said condescendingly.

She looked at him again and shook her head 'no'.

'Last Spring, you say?' She asked with a pained expression.

Darcy thought her voice was a little weaker now that he had justified his crime.

'Yes.' He frowned. 'You don't sound as cocky as you did when you found this shit.'

'Six… seven months ago?' She asked.

'Yes.' He barked running a hand over his face tiredly. And then heard paper ripping.

Elizabeth was opening the envelope gingerly. He sighed aggravated. _"Damn this woman for being so curious.'_ He could see her shoulders stiff and her beautiful green eyes slightly widened. She took a small pink note from inside and read it, her eyes moving quickly and then… she smiled. She poised the note on her lap and reached inside the envelope for two tickets.

'George Michael!' She chuckled.

Darcy frowned and she passed him the note.

"_My sweet Lizzy,_

_I hope this finds you and your lovely family well._

_It came to my notice that one of your favorite artists will perform a single exclusive concert next week in New York, so I thought it would put a smile on your face._

_Will you accept this gift from a dear friend?_

_Have fun._

_Yours, _

_Charlotte."_

'Fuck this woman. I swear I'll have her arrested for this.' Darcy growled angrily, bowled the note in his hand and reached for his jacket to find his phone. 'I'll call our lawyer and he'll know what to-'

'No, love.' Elizabeth said leaning forward to poise her delicate hand on his arm.

'Lizzy, this is insane! This woman is harassing you!' He barked.

She shook her head. 'No, she's not.' She said in a weak voice, a tad louder than a whisper. 'You said the last time she tried to contact me was more than six months ago. It was a long time.'

'Long time, Lizzy? Twice in a year!' Darcy yelled.

'Calm down, love. It's just a gift.' Elizabeth said placidly in a tone of voice he knew she knew would dampen his fire.

'Damn it.' He said and slapped his knee. 'You'll accept it!'

'Well… it's George Michael…' She said unable to restrain her smile.

Incredulously Darcy noticed that she had found her voice again, it was as if the faint sexy smile on her luscious lips had given her courage.

'Are you crazy?' He asked aggravated and shook his head. 'You are out of your mind.'

Elizabeth rested back on the couch and fingered the tickets.

He took a good look at her, analyzing her languid stare at the note and how the damned sexy smile illuminated her face. Uncertain if he was madder at her for considering the immoral woman's gift or at himself for being aroused by her reaction, he stood up to leave.

'I'm going for a bath. Don't come after me.' He said by the door. She didn't raise her head to look at him over her shoulders but he knew she understood his message. 'Just remember your family - me and your daughter - before playing with fire, Elizabeth.' He spit the words and strode away.

William Darcy climbed the steps two at a time seething. He felt a hollow in his chest he was unable to deal with. He was bounded, muffled, restrained. He had hated this situation from moment zero, he feared the day this woman would want a piece of his Queen again.

Elizabeth was attracted to this filth like a fly to a spider's web. She couldn't fight it, and he suspected she didn't want to.

By the second floor landing of their penthouse he stopped to calm his breath for a while and entered their baby girl's room. She was heavily snoring, sweetly asleep spread eagled on her light pink canopy bed. Her bedroom was the ultimate modern princess retreat: walls striped in turquoise and green, light pink furniture, an assortment of spunky princesses dolls, a Venetian mirror, Breakfast at Tiffany's portraits.

When a very pregnant Elizabeth showed him her sketches for their princess' room, he was doubtful of what would come of that but her absurdly happy smile and enthusiastic explanations of the décor made him approve it all. He never doubted her professional skill; she had already shown him countless times how good an interior designer she was. For their first daughter she wanted a room that would host a modern woman, independent and spirited. He had smiled at that because it was exactly what Darcy wanted: a mini Elizabeth.

'Dad's home, Princess.' William whispered in Georgiana's ear and smiled at her sleepily grumble of approval.

After that he kissed her mop of brown hair and tucked her in. When he was assured she was in deep sleep again he left her room and braced himself for what he had to do.

"_Twenty nine minutes and counting…"_ Darcy thought smiling at the clock on their double vanity suite bathroom and entered the shower.

Not one minute later he heard footsteps on the marble floor and didn't have to open his eyes under the water spray to know his wife was there.

'Hi…' Elizabeth said.

He smiled to himself but kept the angry façade. He knew she would come to make amends before long, and he hoped she would try to seduce him in the shower. Of course he would put on a show to persuade her he was right in this but he would give in to her.

She was too compelling to him.

As she was for that filthy woman.

He had called their lawyer as soon as he had gotten to their bedroom and made arrangements to ensure their security. It had been a long time since he hadn't mentioned any of those measures and his lawyer was curious as to why he needed to discuss this matter out of the blue, in the middle of a week night. He explained the note and they decided on a course of action. After that he used the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

'Can I join you?' She asked in a soft voice.

Darcy willed his dick not to answer for him. 'It depends. Alone or would you bring someone else with you?'

'Oh Love… Please.' She sighed. 'I don't want to fight you.'

'Then throw that stupid note and tickets in the toilet.' He said opening his eyes under the streaming water to look at her beguiling green gems.

'It's just a concert.' She begged.

'You are not that naïve.' He said and reached for the soap.

She bit her lower lip and took off her shirt dress. Only in her beige panties, standing on the shower door she looked at his side of the vanity. Darcy still marveled at having vanity space for him since Lizzy decided to store her perfume tray somewhere inside her closet, some two years ago. He saw her notice the phone he had left there but didn't comment.

'I think she would be watching us.' Finally she said.

He snorted. 'I'm sure she would be watching _you_.' He answered.

Elizabeth bended on her midriff to take off her panties and Darcy had to turn his back to her. He had never heard of a man having sexual desire for a C-section scar, he knew it was foolish to feel this drive for the telltale of their history. _"Damn it." _But it was so neatly hidden under the line of her smallish Brazilian bikinis, on a white area on the apex of her delicious brown thighs. Only he could see and touch it.

She stepped into the shower and although it was big enough for them to use their two shower heads independently, she hugged him from behind and didn't turn hers on.

'I want to go.' She said, actually asking his permission to do it.

'I don't want you to want to go.' He answered washing himself.

'Nothing will happen. You'll protect me.' She moved her hands from his waist to his chest and glued her cheek to his shoulder blades.

'Thank you for putting me in such a cozy position, my Queen.' He spat.

'Love… please?' She whined and kissed his back.

'Lizzy, if I thought for one minute that you wanted to watch this concert I would say yes. You know I would. We have flown to Rio just because you wanted to be in that rock festival. But we both know what you really want.' He said and turned to her.

She blinked at him and smiled wickedly, sexily, lazily.

'I like this voyeur thing…' She said wasting her French accent on him.

It wakened in Darcy so many bittersweet memories that he had to swallow the bile in his throat and calm the arousal on his loins.

'You know what _my_ problem is, Elizabeth?' He asked in an even voice to let her know she had won this battle. 'I love you too much.'

'Will…' She let go of him and hugged her chest pushing up her full breasts. 'Don't make a fuss. It's not like I'd be kidnapped or something!'

'Make a fuss! Listen to you!' He snorted.

'Yes. If she wanted something from me she would have made contact sooner.' She said while he shook his head. 'And not by courier. Obviously she knows where we live! And that we are not living in Chicago anymore but in New York now and will be here by the time of the concert!...'

Her reasoning gave him goose bumps.

'How can you not fear for our daughter?' He accused her.

'Oh please!' Elizabeth threw up her hands. 'She's not the Wicked Witch of the East, you know?'

'West.' He smiled. She was as adorable as sexy.

'What?' She frowned and squinted due to the drops of water ricocheting from his head to her eyes as she looked up at him.

'Wicked Witch of the West.' He said.

'Whatever, William.' She crossed her arms again. 'I want to go.' She pouted and averted her eyes.

He shook his head _'no'_.

'You would profit from this experience, you know.' She said and sexily raised her eyes to him, long lashes framing green gems.

He raised his brows surprised that she hadn't noticed she had already won this argument. She was still giving him the option to refuse.

'You know how horny I get when…' She smiled sideways and uncrossing her arms fingered one nipple. 'Well… the thrill of a new setting…'

He swallowed hard.

'Remember last time we were in Rio and we tried that rent-by-the-hour motel?' She said giving him her best teasing look while a hand traveled down her stomach.

He groaned and in one swift motion got a good hold of her waist to twist them so she was facing the tiled wall. Gluing his erection to her butt, he said. 'I know exactly what you are trying to do to me, and I'll let you have it.' He grinded himself on her and she moaned. 'But know this.' He opened her cheeks with a hand so he could touch her sex. 'If that _harpy_ gets into our eyesight I'll have her arrested. Tomorrow morning our lawyer will start working on it.' He caressed her and she melted on his fingertips. 'I'll take you to this concert and you, my sweet Queen, will be the bait to catch this _barracuda_.'

She tried to turn and argue but he pressed her to the wall and entered her.

From then on it was a dance they had already mastered, way before she agreed to be his.

'Can you really have her arrested?' She asked afterwards when they were lying naked in bed in semi darkness.

He shrugged. 'I can if she comes close to you.' He blinked and turned to her. 'Why? Will you try to defend her?'

'No.' She said and crossed her arms under her head. 'But I can't help it. I fell aroused by this.'

Elizabeth kept silent for a while. Darcy respected, waiting his wife find words to express herself.

'Do you think I'm crazy?' She whispered. 'Do you hate me for this?'

He considered her questions. He had lost his best friend because of the mess she had let happen, she had waned the friendship with said friend's wife as an aftermath, he had lost contact with a guy he never liked in the first place but was an important business acquaintance because of her and he had been dragged into the filthiness of the world.

He had felt desperate.

Confused.

Enraged.

Humiliated.

Avid for revenge.

But he didn't hate his Queen.

He never felt hatred for the woman of his life. He always saw her as a victim.

Sweet, naïve, curious as a cat, unaware of her power, a perfect victim.

'No.' He answered simply and let it hang.

* * *

Notes: Chapter's song: The motel by David Bowie

Quotes in this chapter:

* Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - The little prince;

* Fight club movie by David Fincher, 1999. This work will be mentioned on other chapters, either the movie, Jim Uhls' screenplay or Chuck Palahniuk's original novel.

* Eau de Charlotte – Perfume by Annick Goutal, for the romantic, mischievous women;

* Breakfast at Tiffany's movie by Blake Edwards, 1961. This work will be mentioned on other chapters, either the movie, George Axelrod's screenplay or Truman Capote's original novel.

* * *

**_Does it sound promissing? Any clues already?_**

**_Don't forget to comment/review._**


	3. Chapter 2 - THE ENCOUNTER

Good morning everyone.

I've already done my jogging, ate my fiber, answered my e-mails and Fb notes. I'm such a good girl.

Maybe you'll have another opinion in a few minutes...

You should probably** read Chapter 1 again **to fully appreciate this one. The song adds a lot, load it!

I'll take you** back and forth in time** throughout the story, so watch out for the** hints.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter two - THE ENCOUNTER**

* * *

_Pink it's like red but not quite_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_No matter what we do tonight_

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy fingered the lapel of her black dress nervously.

"_Such a hard task to figure out what to wear to such an odd date."_

She considered her smart jeans with spiky heals but thought it too casual. Then she considered white linen trousers and a colorful top but thought it too cheery. One does not want to give the wrong impression to the enemy.

Enemy? Was this woman really her enemy?

What she knew of this woman, besides her reflection on Elizabeth's mirror?

'Charlotte Lucas' said her business card but Elizabeth thought it was probably not real. A cell phone number, but frankly, it could be disposable. "_What a waste to print business cards if the data was disposable." _She thought and then chuckled at her silliness. How stupid! One could print business cards for free and only pay for delivery! For a few moments she lost herself in this useless reasoning.

'Try to compose yourself, Elizabeth. Find your wits.' She rallied herself.

She would need every help she could get this afternoon. And she wanted an outfit that would give her confidence a boost. After throwing the contents of her luggage on the hotel room's floor, she settled for the long black dress with an elegant cleavage. A beautiful big leather necklace, flats, nice drop earrings. It would have to do.

She twirled in front of the mirror one more time and frowned at her belly. Pushing it inwards she straightened her spine to suck it in. Her baby girl was almost one year old and had just stopped breast feeding, she was practically back to her pre-pregnancy figure and although Elizabeth felt beautiful, her stomach was still distended. She always flirted with size six and at the moment she was a solid eight. She sighed.

Maybe she should keep wearing the girdle… but Darcy said she was hot so she decided to break free of that torture. Elizabeth wondered if her husband was telling her the truth or if he was just being lovely as he always were. He was so happy with their baby that maybe he just told her anything Elizabeth wanted to hear.

'You look beautiful, my Queen.'

'You never looked more radiant! I can see how happy you are.'

'Your scar makes me hard, Lizzy. Throw that ugly girdle away.'

With another deep sigh she let her stomach free and shook her head. Ten to.

Time to get down to the elegant hotel's restaurant. She checked her makeup, sprayed a little perfume on her neck and left her room.

Darcy's annual college reunion was over and the hotel was much less crowded. The organizing committee had elected this hotel as the official lodge even though it was not close to the campus where the meetings usually took place. Elizabeth's third time attending this reunion, she was already used to the weekend's schedule. Friday had 'meet and greet' event with drinks, fake laughs and then guy's night at the fraternity. Saturday had late brunch and casual families' night. Sunday had business brunch and official farewells. Three days of social gatherings where people compared their success in life by their kids and bank accounts.

At least this year Darcy had little Georgie's pictures on his cell phone to show off. Alone in the elevator Elizabeth smiled remembering his proud grin showing people the baby's first steps' video. Georgiana was so very cute in a leopard _onesie_ and toddled heavily to his outstretched arms on the other side of the Persian hug. She sighed and decided to call home one more time before entering the restaurant.

Darcy picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, my Queen!" He said happily.

She groaned smiling. "Do you really have to be that corny, Will?" Elizabeth complained again of the silly pet name. They had just met when he started calling her 'Queen' and it gave her butterflies how much this naming suggested. She was really scared when time confirmed that in reality he was as intense about her as she had first guessed. Although she still thought it corny, she loved the pet name. And she loved to tease him.

"Queen, queen, queen!" He answered.

"Working?" She asked.

"Just got here at the office, actually. How are you enjoying your free days?" He asked good humored.

"I woke up just now, Will!" Elizabeth celebrated and her husband chuckled.

"I have to tell you that – Hello, Reynolds. Any messages for me? Thanks – Sorry, Lizzy." He said.

"You have to tell me…" She urged him, smiling. His good mood was contagious.

"Ah! I have to tell you that I had another woman in my bed last night." Darcy said and Elizabeth could hear the smile in his voice.

"I very much doubt it was nice!" She laughed. "Georgie is a kicker!"

"My ribs are sore." He said chuckling. "Maybe we should find her a soccer school. There is too much Brazilian blood in her."

"And British!" Elizabeth joked.

Darcy chuckled.

"That's why you're arriving at the office by lunch time?" She asked inspecting her dark curls on the foyer mirror.

"I had a lunch meeting, Lizzy. It's already two pm." Darcy said and closed his office's door behind him. "You really slept in, my Queen."

"_Oh!"_ Elizabeth startled. She was going to be late. "Love, have to go. I just called to check if you two were doing fine."

"We're great, but missing you. Georgie asked what you'll bring her." He said scowling at this laptop screen.

Elizabeth laughed. Georgie was not even one yet, how could she be _asking_ for gifts? She barely said 'mama'! "I'll find something. Maybe another book." She said eying the restaurant's door expectantly, hoping to see her date enter. Distracted she didn't realize the faux pas.

"Book? Are you going to a book store outlet?" Darcy asked raising his head from his computer and frowning.

"Er… no. But books are always a good gift for a child." She said recovering quickly. "For our child."

"Lizzy, are you up to some mischief?" Darcy asked suspicious. Not for one second he doubted his wife's fidelity but he started to give credit to his hunch that by asking to stay behind when he returned home from the reunion she had some surprise planned for his birthday that would be in a month._ "I got you!"_ He thought and chuckled.

"Not at all." She lied.

"You liar!" He accused. "You hate crowded stores. Tell me, my Queen: you never planned to visit the outlets near my college campus, did you?" He smiled to himself, amused to have discovered her scheme so easily.

"These are not common outlets, I told you. These are special exclusive shops." Elizabeth tried to sustain her story. "Will, I really have to go. Love you."

"You are such a bad looser!" He joked. "Go, my Queen. Call me in the evening?"

"Sure." She said anxious to disconnect.

"And you'll still catch the morning flight?" He asked.

"I'll arrive before lunch time tomorrow, as we planned." Elizabeth answered.

"Bye, my Queen." He said and disconnected.

Elizabeth took one last look at the mirror, arranged one rebel curl behind her ear and marched to the restaurant.

The posh hotel lobby was big and although not as crowded as it had been during the weekend, was busy on this Tuesday lunch hour. As she trudged her way towards the upscale restaurant, her mind in turmoil, Elizabeth tried to command her breathing to a calmer rhythm. Why was she so worked up for a lunch date? How many has she already had in her life? How many potentially hostile women did she already meet? In her interior designer's practice she had dealt with several business associates, clients, co-workers. Why was this woman so different from all the others?

"_Because she's a hooker who earns her living pretending to be you."_ She told herself.

xxx

When Elizabeth and Darcy had arrived at this same hotel only four days earlier to attend his college class' reunion, the happy couple was sided by their good friends Charles and Jane Bingley.

Charles had been Darcy's friend since high school almost thirty years before. The congenial blond boy had seen on the tall, dark, cool and quiet guy a friend and someone to look upon. While Darcy was taciturn and self-assured, popular due to his austere nature and acid comments; Charles was kind, good humored and very hesitant. They attended the same college and although had different majors kept close friends throughout the years.

Their friendship was solidified when Charles's longtime girlfriend befriended Darcy's muse at first sight. At the time, Darcy shared only flirts with Elizabeth even if he craved much more and by chance he introduced the women who instantly formed an almost sibling bond. The women got as close as to be maid-of-honor for one another, what caused Jane some headache as she had three actual sisters.

The two couples got rooms at the same floor and Elizabeth complained about not being closer to Jane as each room was allocated at one side of the elevator's hall. The concierge tried but couldn't find them rooms closer together. By Sunday night Elizabeth was glad there was at least some physical distance between them.

For the families' party Saturday night, Elizabeth had dressed in a beautiful silk one shoulder dress that made her feel sexy and classy. She had chosen this dress carefully since the last time these people saw her she was very pregnant, now she wanted to show off her figure that was (practically) back to normal. The delicate gray dip dyed pink scarf styled dress showed her curves but also gave her some space to hide anything she was not completely satisfied with, like her stomach. Darcy hugged her from behind when she studied herself on the mirror to compliment her beauty but instead of reassuring her, his effusiveness made her consider once again if he was lying to make her feel good about her body.

There was only one way to be sure, so she pointed her ass back to rub it on his crotch. He groaned and let his hands dive into her dress to touch her panties. She was surprised to feel him already hard and turning she kissed him while reaching down. Several years together, he was well trained and he kept to her lips and neck avoiding smudging her careful make up. She pushed him backwards until he bumped on the table and turned them so she could take a seat. He smiled and took off her panties, arranged her kaftan short dress around her waist so not to crease it and entered her.

It was a balm to Elizabeth's insecurities. It didn't last long, it wasn't even necessary to last long.

When they arrived at the party, she felt sexy and powerful. Cocky even. And that was her weakness.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, as well as feared, that fate has its twisted ways to dispose of our lives._

In reality Elizabeth had one more reason to want to look fantastic at this party. Not only to look good after giving birth or to make her husband horny and proud of having her on his arm. But _Wickham_ would certainly be there. He had made sure she knew he would by posting cryptic notes on Facebook or Twitter. Last year she hadn't seen him, but she discovered later he had been there, just not in the same events Elizabeth attended.

It wasn't a nice thing to do to a very pregnant woman's pride – to avoid seeing her – and Elizabeth had made an effort to not let this bring her down. He was only her ex-boyfriend who she never considered much more than a lover, she had chosen Darcy over him after all but estrogen running freely through her body helped blow his contempt out of proportion.

Tonight Elizabeth Bennett would show him what contempt was made of.

George Wickham was a very handsome French man; tall, thin, light auburn hair that he carried a bit longer than necessary, usually sporting a careful cultivated five o'clock shadow. If not for her budding passion for Darcy, Wickham would have had a chance with Elizabeth. They connected very well from the moment they met and some months later had a passionate fling after Elizabeth and Darcy broke up on a terrible fight. He was very attentive to her, Elizabeth thought him a nice distraction that would do her good and so she let him warm her up in his bed. But Wickham overdid his offer in a crazy delusion.

When this fling lost its zest, Elizabeth had returned to Darcy's arms for good since Wickham had taught her that _that _was what she really wanted and there were no more questions about it. Nevertheless, the _Wickham months_ had been great. He was a nice man, authoritative as well as good humored. Elizabeth had had fun with him… His maneuvering to avoid seeing her fat and bloated killed her ego.

xxx

The party was the same as always, nice but a little boring. A _wedding band_ sang merrily, elegant waiters offered the women colorful drinks, men talked animatedly over scotch. All was fine until Elizabeth saw a beautiful woman casually stroll the big ballroom far from where she was.

'Jane, look at that woman.' Elizabeth said squinting.

'Where?' Jane said looking aimlessly around the room.

'There, Jane! By the side windows…' Elizabeth pointed discreetly ungluing her pinky finger from the wine glass she was pretending to be sipping.

'The one with yellow flowers in her dress?' Jane asked sadly. 'Poor, girl… maybe she ordered on line and didn't know it was this flashy until it got to her…'

'What? No!... The beautiful one, hair up in a neat bun. Black pencil skirt. There!' Elizabeth wanted to point the woman to her good friend but social skills prevented her.

'Ah! I see her. A bit over dressed for the occasion, wouldn't you say?' Jane asked and sipped her own wine.

'My thoughts exactly! I guess it's the shoes… Too high. Or the designed stockings.' Elizabeth said and sipped her wine just to frown as the bitter taste hit her tongue.

'_You_ use designed stockings, Lizzy.' Jane turned to look at her friend. 'Do you still have to abstain? Lizzy, I thought you could drink now.' She said.

'No I can't. I keep forgetting.' Elizabeth looked miserably at her glass.

'Georgie is waned.' Jane said patiently.

'But my belly still has a mind of its own.' Elizabeth said wanly.

'Oh Lizzy, maybe the guys are right and you could use some therapy! You look wonderful, better than before getting pregnant. Is there anything wrong with you?' Jane asked worriedly and feeling like repeating herself for the last five months.

'I have mirrors at home, Jane!' Elizabeth counteracted.

'Muffled mirrors. You look great, friend. Believe me.' Jane said and intent on changing subjects she continued. 'Look! Miss _Fancy embroidered stockings_ is talking to _French Gorgeousness_…'

Elizabeth turned and felt a tingle in her spine. There he was, George Wickham, looking as good as ever. A bit older, maybe a little bit fatter, but all beautiful. And he was talking to the _Stockings woman_ as if they were acquaintances.

'I guess he knows her.' Jane said, her eyes intent on their conversation.

'Maybe she's attended college with them.' Elizabeth shrugged but failed to avert her eyes.

Wickham leaned down his head to hear what the woman was telling him, his hair fell on his eyes and he smiled charmingly. Elizabeth felt her spine tingle again, but now it also burned dully.

'Oh, pretty smiles for one another!... I guess they were really close classmates…' Jane giggled.

Elizabeth felt a weird twist in her stomach but before she could comment the couple raised their eyes scanning the room until they found her. She felt awkward and restrained from shifting from foot to foot. Distracted by Wickham's eyes on her figure, she failed to notice the woman doing the same. Finally he smiled at her; he smiled her favorite smile at her, and raised his glass. Her nostrils on fire, Elizabeth forced herself to recompose, nod haughtily and give him a sideways smile. Then she turned her back to them.

Almost simultaneously, Bingley approached and with a hand on the small of their backs, urged Elizabeth and Jane to their designated table as dinner was about to be served. Elizabeth felt ashamed of her exchange with her ex-lover thinking that her husband's best friend had witnessed it and that's why he was fidgety. He looked over his shoulders twice while escorting them to their table but didn't comment or made any communication with Darcy.

During dinner, Elizabeth rationalized that she didn't do anything wrong. Just a nod and a half smile. If Darcy found himself offended by that, he could bite his own ass. She still had to rename an occasional contact on his phone as his previous conquests' gave him booty calls. When she found one, she renamed the bitch's contact to:

'_Last: __**Get this call**_

_First: __**and your banana**_

_Company: __**shall never rise again'**_

Or some mean variation of that. She always knew when those bitches called him because he guffawed out of the blue. Nowadays, years after their marriage, the calls were not as frequent but some women were diehard.

By the end of the meal she had relaxed. The band was starting to warm up again and soon the dancing would resume. Maybe she could convince her handsome husband to join her on the dance floor for a few songs. He was such a smooth dancer but loathed to display his skills publically, only giving her the pleasure of dancing when alone or in family gatherings.

She needed to check her makeup, retouch her lipstick and visit the restroom before using her charms on him. Elizabeth invited Jane and as they headed for the bathroom the wife of a friend of Darcy's and Bingley's approached them. As any women who only met once a year they chatted for a while until Elizabeth's bladder called for attention. She excused herself and continued to the bathroom that had a small line of women waiting.

Her bladder wouldn't last that long so Elizabeth asked a passing waiter for directions to another restroom and he pointed a small toilet down the foyer. Her bladder still had the pregnancy months' memory, a brisk walk was less risky than standing in line, she thought.

Finding the restroom empty was a blessing. Once relieved she left the stall to wash her hands and see to her makeup. She inspected the vanity to deposit her cute clutch to the side and when she raised her eyes to the mirror, Elizabeth saw the _Stockinged woman_ behind her. She frowned and waited.

'Hello.' The woman said politely.

Elizabeth nodded and washed her hands as if not affected by the woman's presence. Why would she be? She was just another human being, a beautiful woman who was talking to a man she knew… and on that train of thought she raised her eyes to the mirror once again.

The woman had a small smile on her luscious red lips, eyes neatly painted black, exquisite make up really; enchanting pink mother-of-pearl scales earrings, hair tied up.

'You see it now?' The woman asked in a silky voice.

Elizabeth nodded.

They stared at each other's eyes in the mirror for a while. Elizabeth believing herself insane; the woman smiling sweetly.

'Hello, Lizzy. I'm Charlotte.' The woman said.

'Lizzy?' Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and dried her hands in a paper towel.

'I'm sorry. Elizabeth. Mrs. Darcy.' Charlotte corrected herself.

'Bennett.' Elizabeth said.

'Ms. Bennett. I apologize.' Charlotte acknowledged.

'I'm sorry, Miss?' Elizabeth asked, her throat suddenly parched.

'Lucas. Charlotte Lucas.' Another sweet smile on her familiar face.

'Ms. Lucas. You seem to know a lot about me but I'm at a loss here.' Elizabeth squinted. 'I didn't have anything to drink today, still…'

'How is your baby daughter?' Charlotte smiled more openly. 'She's almost one, right?'

Elizabeth raised her brows once again and for the first time felt afraid.

'Don't get me wrong Ms. Bennett. I saw your lovely belly last year. By your waddling, I guessed you were close to term and if you are not drinking, the baby must still be breast feeding.' She risked a sideways smile.

Elizabeth groaned and hung her head. 'I was so big… Wasn't I?' She asked more to herself than to the woman who accosted her in the bathroom.

Charlotte giggled and nodded. The sweet sound took Elizabeth out of her self-pity.

'I haven't had more than a sip of wine and still…' Elizabeth squinted again. 'Don't we look alike?' She then turned to face the woman for the first time.

Charlotte nodded and raised her brows smiling cynically as if Elizabeth had _finally _noticed the obvious.

Actually, Elizabeth had noticed their similarity a few hours earlier when her ex-lover's body language towards this woman had been the same he used when with her. Seeing them she had remembered a particular picture taken by friends in common where he was bending forward to level his ear to Elizabeth's mouth and smiling sexily to what she was whispering. It was a _Twilight zone_, _out of body experience_: She watched herself talking to Wickham.

'We do. I'm a little shorter than you so my heels are higher.' She bended one leg to show her spiky heels. 'My hair is straighter than your curls so when I don't spend hours with the curling iron I use a bun.' Charlotte said and twisted her head so Elizabeth would see the hairdo. 'Also I'm two years older and a little thinner.' She finished.

Elizabeth didn't have to be facing the mirror to be assured her face had fell.

Charlotte frowned and leaned her head to the side ever so slightly while Elizabeth looked her up and down.

She was thinner and leaner than Elizabeth. Her facial features were slightly sharper and maybe she wore green contacts. But aside from that they looked very similar.

'It was not a snide remark, Liz- sorry, Ms. Bennett. I just pointed our similarities. I tried to gain a little body but gave it up and returned to my normal size. It proved to be unsafe for me.' Charlotte said cryptically. 'You are a stunning woman, and you have excellent taste in fashion.' Charlotte pointed to both their outfits.

Elizabeth felt another _'zing'_ run through her spine: Charlotte's black pencil skirt, her light mauve flounce front halter top, her black stilettos and even her fancy embroidered stockings could belong to her own closet.

'Should I be worried?' Elizabeth asked.

'Absolutely!' Charlotte said seriously.

'Too late.' Elizabeth answered.

'I wanted to present myself to you.' Charlotte said as Elizabeth raised one eyebrow suspiciously. 'I was curious. You look stunning tonight so I didn't resist.'

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Was this a weird dream? Could she wake up?

'Here's the thing.' Elizabeth said still eyeing Charlotte suspiciously. 'I'm in the foyer bathroom alone. When I leave the stall you materialize behind me looking very much like myself and making cryptic remarks as if I should understand exactly what's going on.' Elizabeth frowned. 'I don't.'

'You don't know who I am?' Charlotte asked.

'Charlotte Lucas. Shorter, slimmer, straighter hair; otherwise looks very much like me as I said.' Elizabeth said annoyed.

Charlotte smiled saucily. 'You have no idea who I am… How extraordinary!'

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and waited, trying to keep a poker face.

'I'm a call-girl.' Charlotte locked their eyes. 'A very expensive one.'

Elizabeth raised her brows surprised.

'I'm a _lady of pleasure_ who is lucky enough to look like you.' Charlotte continued challengingly.

'Excuse me?' Elizabeth blinked.

'I have excellent rich clients who pay me good money to have you.' She said and Elizabeth felt the jab in her chest.

'I'm sorry. I don't understand.' Elizabeth shook her head frowning.

'You saw me talking to one of them. Mr. Wickham is one of my good clients. There are others but I don't like to be approached by costumers in public, even though this is a work related event for me. Most of my clients avoid acknowledging they've met me and I like that.' Charlotte said calmly as if discussing her business dealings was something very natural. 'One of these special clients invited me here as he had the previous years you attended this reunion.'

'Wait.' Elizabeth raised one palm in front of her and leaned on the vanity for support. 'You are here because I am?'

'Yes, that's right Ms. Bennett. You can call it… a research. In fact, I'm _being_ _paid_ to be here.' She said failing to hide a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth was loath of giving this crazy woman the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort but this story was too outrageous to be plausible. 'You are being paid to talk to me? Am I wasting someone's money?'

Charlotte laughed. 'No! I wasn't supposed to approach you at all, just to watch you from a distance. My client has a partiality for watching me- sorry, _you_ act in public.'

'Excuse me?' Elizabeth fidgeted with her belt, feeling offended and confused.

'You know, he can only interact with you in public… Poor fool… You can see why I wasn't supposed to talk to you. His poor head would explode seeing _you who he can't have_ talk to _you he can afford_.' Charlotte shrugged cynically.

Elizabeth eyed the beautiful woman in front of her and laughed. Suddenly she couldn't hold in her mirth any longer.

'I'm sorry…' Elizabeth said but couldn't stop laughing. 'No! I'm not sorry at all! This is hysterical!'

Charlotte smiled sexily back at Elizabeth's laughter.

'You say you are paid to be me in bed and that's luck!' She laughed even harder.

'I do.' Charlotte nodded smiling.

'This is precious! What a gaudy story!' Elizabeth held her breasts to catch some air, her tears of laughter were about to ruin her make up.

Charlotte frowned.

'I don't use that kind of bun, _Fake Elizabeth_! Your clients should see through you!' She said in mockery and fanned her face with her hands.

'Men don't care for these details. They want _you_ naked and compliant, and I deliver that.' Charlotte said and her saucy smile returned to her shiny lips when Elizabeth's laughter died in her throat and her eyes widened. '_You_ are very yielding to anything that concerns their smallest impulses.' Charlotte slurred her words and ran a well-manicured finger on her own lips.

'You are suggesting?...' Elizabeth whispered.

'You could teach me how to tie my hair.' Charlotte avoided Elizabeth's question deliberately and enticingly while twisting her head to groom her hair looking at the mirror.

'I don't quite understand what you mean.' Elizabeth blinked, eyes glued to the woman's hair.

'Lunch? Mmmm, let me think…' Charlotte looked up at the ceiling as if considering her schedule. 'With you in town I'm fairly busy so… Tuesday?' She directed her eyes to Elizabeth's again.

'Lunch?' Elizabeth choked. 'Why would I want meet you?' She asked disdainfully.

'Because I can see you are everything they say you are: stunning, enchanting, sexy, witty… and curious.' Charlotte said.

'Am I?' Elizabeth challenged.

'Aren't _we_?' Charlotte answered and opened her classy purse to take out a business card. 'Call me if something comes up. If you don't, I'll be at your hotel's restaurant at two pm Tuesday.' She handed Elizabeth the card between her beautifully manicured index and middle finger.

Not sure why, Elizabeth reached for the card and felt it sting in her fingers.

'Thank you for your time, Lizzy- Ms. Bennett. I apologize for hinting an intimacy that we don't actually have.' She smiled and Elizabeth thought that it was not sincere. 'And you look even more beautiful this year. Maternity did you well, you are very arousing.' She gave Elizabeth a once over and turned to leave. 'Good bye.'

* * *

Chapter's song: Pink by Aerosmith

* * *

**So, now you know what this is all about.**

**Surprised?**

**Did you see this coming?**

**If you haven't read my blog posts on Charlotte **_(Unboxing Charlotte Lucas)_**_, _Lizzy **_(Yin and Yang)_** and Darcy **_(How to celebrate in style)_

_**it is time for you to visit Hot Rio Chick blog that also has smart links for the outfits mentioned and playlist.  
**_

**What do you _say_ or _comment_ or _review_?**


	4. Chapter 3 – THE WORK DINNER PARTY

Hello! Good morning everyone.

Thanks for the (nearly) 3k views, even though I don't seem to get many comments.

I try to answer everyone who allow me but let me tell you a few things: ODC is untouchable, this is not an Ooc story (mostly) and no thriller.

Without further ado, here you have: Charlotte and chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter three – THE WORK DINNER PARTY**

* * *

_I'm a devil on the run_

_A six gun lover _

_A candle in the wind_

* * *

Charlotte's phone rang and she checked its screen. She sighed.

"Hello?" She said sweetly.

"_Lizzy_? It's me." The client said.

"Hi! I hoped you would call…" Charlotte chose the dark nail polish and handed it to the nail tech.

"I have your invitation for the dinner party here. Where can I leave it for you, _my Queen_?" He said lovingly.

"Mmmm…" She pouted. Of course he would leave it at the front desk, and she would pick it up when she arrived at the ballroom. But he expected her to play the part. 'I still have some shopping to do today. And tomorrow I'll have a massage… Can you leave it for me at the front desk?'

"Sure. I want your skin silky, _my Queen_." He demanded.

"You do like my chocolate skin, don't you?" She asked sexily.

"I crave for it. And the way you smell…" He groaned. "But at the party you'll be my _windmill_, I won't be able to find time for you." He said.

"Not even after the party?" She pouted petulantly.

"No." He said.

"Won't you dance with me, at least? Just one dance? You know I love to dance…" Charlotte said petulantly and inspected her nail that had just been painted for her to approve the color at the expensive salon she used. She shook her head _'no'_ and thrust her hand to the woman. 'The other color!' She whispered haughtily.

"No! Don't start, _Lizzy_." Her costumer reprehended her.

"You know how I like when you hold me close and we can glue our faces-" She continued her part.

"I said no, _Lizzy_!" He raised his voice. "And don't even think about dancing with someone else." He warned her.

She moaned and smiled when the manicure showed her the black nail polish.

"Maybe, maybe, I can manage to give you a quickie later, after the party." He conceded.

She squeaked happily.

"Don't expect it though. I want you unawares." He said.

She moaned again, only this time sexily.

"I have to go, _Lizzy_." Charlotte heard muffled voices, feminine voices. She wondered if Lizzy was one of those women near him. "I sent you the package, ten pounds. See you soon. Bye."

Charlotte didn't even try to say any farewells, she knew he had already disconnected after he said his. While the nail tech painted her left hand she gingerly fingered her phone to check her bank account and there it was, his package. Good.

'A date today, Miss?' The tech asked.

Charlotte smiled. 'A business date… And tomorrow a small meeting and a work dinner party at night, but nothing complicated.' She said and inspected her nails. 'Beautiful.'

'You can wait here for your tanning session. When the machine is ready, the technician will let you know.' The woman said.

'Thank you, nice work.' Charlotte said smiling at her nails. 'Remember me to tip you.' She dismissed the woman and opened her schedule app on her phone to check her appointments. Usually she kept Tuesday and Wednesdays free to rest but with her _role model_ in town she was having a busy weekend, all booked already. Maybe next week she would have three days off.

Today's _gathering_ was the second of the _Lizzy_ _marathon_ and that made her remember the tiring long curling iron torture.

'Dear?' She said affectedly. 'Find me a hairdresser to do my hair while I wait? Thanks.' She asked the receptionist who passed by the manicure lounge.

'Mmm... Do you have an appointment, miss?' The woman asked.

'No.' Charlotte shook her head.

'What do you need? Painting, cutting?' The clerk frowned.

Charlotte shook her head again. 'No, just a hairdo, curling.'

'I'll try to find you a spot after your tanning.' The woman said and left to search a professional. Charlotte was a good client; there was no way she would say 'no' to anything she demanded.

Charlotte considered what else she needed to do. Tonight's costumer would want the _sweet Lizzy_ since she was close by. Every time she was close, this guy pretended she was _his_ wife and treated her reverently. When she was away, especially when she travelled abroad, he went beside himself missing her. It could only be for that reason, Charlotte thought. She planned what she would wear tonight, tomorrow morning's _meeting_ and at the party later.

Charlotte wanted to look her best at the party, she was going to see Lizzy and well, if things worked out, this time she would introduce herself.

xxx

These college reunions were good for Charlotte's business.

And a great chance to exercise her nerves of steel. At least three regular _Lizzy clients_ would be there at that reunion party, maybe a forth one too. She had six total, seven at the most with the occasional one. She would have to act as if she didn't recognize any of them while very discreetly study their behavior in public. She always wanted to have the upper hand even if she acted like she didn't.

They would be acting very gentlemanly with their wives and college friends, sharing past anecdotes or talking future businesses, and Charlotte wanted them to have a great time. She needed them to devour Lizzy with their eyes and fuel their need for sexual fantasies. She wanted them happy and rich so they could afford her services both emotionally and financially. She was no shrink; they didn't come for her to heal any wounds.

Her weekend schedule had been completely booked two months before, around the same time the regular reservations where made. She wondered if her _Lizzy clients_ had this list of bookings for their college reunions:

hotel – check!

air tickets – check!

car rental – check!

exquisite and expensive sex fantasy - check!

Lizzy meant good profits.

This line of business rendered her employees satisfied with the fat tipping she gave them for extra hours, she had high class clients, her bank account grew considerably and she was rarely bored.

She smiled to herself in front of her closet's ruffle edge floor mirror, sighed and twirled naked to admire her renewed tan.

Charlotte considered what to wear padding barefoot in her large closet. She made a mental note to tell the interior designer she needed more space for accessories in her new flat's closet. It made her giggle, how ironic it was to have earned good money pretending to be an interior designer and then hire one!

'The red dress or the black pants?' She asked her cat who lazily lounged on his leopard fuzzy bed beside her jewelry armoire.

It meowed arrogantly and waved its tale to her. She smiled benevolently at the animal.

'You are right, Kat! You are a genius!'

Grinning, she reached her stereo and searched _'Lizzy playlist'_ on her ipod plugged to it. Her best _Lizzy client_ had given her the playlist years ago (the mp3 player where it was loaded was complimentary) and at the time she thanked him profusely. She had really liked the gift, not only _Caroliz _- the character she played - liked it, she personally liked it too. Sharing one's tastes in music was a great way to know someone. Since then she had added to the Lizzy playlist based on info and researches of her own.

As Bon Jovi's Blaze of Glory started she let his voice fill her for a while until she incorporated the character. Allowing herself time to enjoy the sensation, she danced alone and laughed at nothing in particular. Then she took care of the eye color with her custom made contacts and carefully did her make up.

She turned a stinky eye to the curling iron and decided to tie her hair. A bun would do, it would sober up her appearance and Charlotte wanted to mingle. Once her hair was done, she brought her tablet to life to browse the photo gallery.

By the time George Michael asked for her sex, she was as Lizzy as she would get. Now it was going to be easier to find the right outfit, all she had to do was stand in front of her _work wardrobe_ and… _'Voilà!'_

xxx

The party was as boring as all the others. Luckily there were single men and women around so Charlotte didn't need an escort. Her driver/bodyguard/escort could just relax in her deluxe car. She would rather have it that way; he had been working a lot this weekend. If one needed loyal employees, one had to see to their welfare. And Charlotte was an excellent mistress.

The party was filled with proper people sharing proper conversation and proper chuckles, wives talking to the women who graduated with their husbands as if they didn't know about their drunken encounters in the past. Some laughed quietly and showed their phone screens to one another, probably presenting cherished mementos. When one of these laughs rose from the regular white noise, all heads turned that way in a silent reprimand. Charlotte found herself joining the movement more than once.

She gavotted through the elegant ballroom criticizing in her mind the decoration and the theme chosen. _"Really, Africa? There's just so much a World Cup can influence… Soccer? Aside from hot men's thighs, what else is there to it?"_ She thought to herself as she pretended to admire a _Jungle banner_ where people were supposed to stand and have their picture taken. She sighed. At least this one was better than the _Jeep safari_ one. These were upscale sophisticated people and yet they _pulled a Munch_ beside the painted lion head and giggled.

"_Focus on the bigger prize, Charlotte."_ She reminded herself. In her calculations, arriving close to dinner time would raise her chances of seeing Lizzy and being seen by her client who invited her. The other customers would see her as well, but concerning them it was merely networking. Tonight she had to honor the _job at hand_ that was letting the paying client see the _real Lizzy_ and the _Caroliz. _He probably wanted to be reminded how similar they were and reassure himself that hiring Charlotte was a profitable investment.

To be true, she was always excited to see the woman. It was so arousing to be desired by six, seven men in her own circle - beside her husband, that is. Charlotte wondered if she knew, and if she tantalized them knowingly. _Caroliz_ did it to them all the time, but they knew the chance to grab her was just a few _pounds_ away. Half the fun - in Charlotte's view - was lost in that small detail.

She walked the party shifting in and out of character. It was easy for her now to let _Caroliz_ use her body to materialize herself. Actually, the character seduced her as well. Letting the horny men think she was the beautiful Brazilian woman who enslaved the biggest womanizer of their circle gave her the sexy power the woman herself had to have. It was exciting to feel like being _sex on legs_ and sense the craving eyes on her.

And then, Charlotte saw Lizzy. _"Wow!"_

She was magnificent. Inside a Greek goddess grey dyed pink dress, a pink thin belt that tied a lace on her trim waist and very pink bow peep toes. The length of the dress and the height of the sandals mixed perfectly, her legs exploded from the hem of her loose dress from knees to her insteps. Her hair loose around her shoulders tumbling in perfect evil curls, drop earrings silver and pink - diamonds probably - matched the mash bracelet on her arm that ended on delicate French nails. Naked arms and one naked shoulder, excellent taste in fashion. Really, Elizabeth Bennett-Darcy was stunning.

Watching her discreetly, Charlotte noticed that people would turn their heads to follow Elizabeth not because she exuded sex appeal, but because she was a stunningly pleasant figure. _"That is real gavotting."_ Charlotte thought.

Barely one year after motherhood the woman looked even more beautiful than before. She was a little thinner but more… shiny. Last year's party she was massive yet cute. At the time Charlotte thought she might give birth during the reunion due to the way she waddled on the dance floor laughing at her husband's joke whispered in her ear.

Oh, how Charlotte had worked the previous year… Her pregnancy had reminded her fan club that Lizzy was definitely out of reach and Charlotte was their best choice. Their only choice.

Elizabeth shook hands with a charming woman dressed too seriously for such a party and smiled brightly when her friend joined her. Jane! She looked nice, neatly dressed but near Elizabeth, Jane lacked in sparkle. A natural blond - Charlotte was told - dressed in royal blue with a black belt around her hips, high black pumps. All that was right and proper. And faded.

While observing the duo of charming women chatting, Charlotte noticed her clients hovering around. They were very discreet; it was not like they were insane. They were just horny and fond of a twisted fantasy like seducing their friend's wife. Nothing wrong with that.

Her patron for the night caught her eyes and she charmingly averted then to Elizabeth, lingered on the woman for a few moments and returned to him. She could tell he had followed her eyes when he gave her a mischievous side smile.

'Enjoying the party, miss?' A soft baritone voice said near Charlotte interrupting her little game.

She turned, looked slightly up and nodded in a genuine smile.

xxx

It was unnecessary for Charlotte to dine with the crowd. Why would she want to mingle _that much_, share empty conversation with people she considered _hoi polloi_?

She used that time to rest in her car and warn maxi of a possible late shift today. In her luxurious car he always kept a nice drink for her - water, a glass of wine or something stronger if the occasion presented itself.

Denny was such a good operative, Charlotte had an outstanding team. His strong build and good looks made him the best escort a woman could have. When he smiled his beautiful smile, he made people relax thinking he was familiar. Well-favored people always won other people's sympathy.

He was the usual _next door guy_, not too tall, not too strong, and not too attractive. Very attentive and polite, not to mention, tight lipped. Qualities necessary for a driver who doubled as bodyguard if needed. More often than indicated he worked as escort earning a handsome reward for it.

He had been nicely trained by Charlotte. Being homosexual helped since he already had an enviable refinement and a taste for secrecy. The flexible hours and reasonably high earnings enticed him enough to be the hand she needed.

Dinner probably ended, it was time for Charlotte's pounce. Her client probably thought she had already left like she should have probably done. But this was a chance she had been waiting for the last three years.

Why not try her luck?

When she re-entered the ballroom she heard the band starting to play again… the dance floor would pick up speed soon. She could fetch Denny and dance a few songs to watch her role model _trip the light fantastic_. That would be nice.

Charlotte halted in the middle of the foyer.

Better yet would be to find the woman alone. A cloakroom would do. Charlotte smiled to herself.

xxx

If asked earlier that day, Charlotte would say that no woman had the possibility of enchanting her. But her answer would be completely different after the cloakroom encounter.

Lizzy - Oops, Ms. Bennett - was bewitching.

Good humored, sarcastic, witty.

Walking on a cloud Charlotte was so distracted that she barely noticed Denny take half a step out of the garage shadow when she reached for the door handle of her car's back seat door. He touched the side of his nose discreetly.

Charlotte felt a thrill with the possibility of incorporating the beguiling woman she had just accosted.

xxx

Tuesday was a lazy day for Charlotte. She was still tired from the previous day's shift and took her time to get ready for her important lunch date. Calmly she had a long bath, did a light tasteful make up and padded naked in her closet. Today the playlist was classic 80's. She didn't want to get into character; she wanted to be in high spirits.

Dancing away and singing loud enough to spook Kat from his bed she decided for a little teasing. Why not? Saucily she browsed her work clothes and chose a green wrap around dress and nude stilettos. That would make her guest squirm.

Careful not to overdo it, she decided for a flashy maxi necklace, black flower earrings and considered the double soles black pee toes. She tried one foot black and one foot nude. Frowning and twisting her legs this way and that she kept the nude ones.

When she entered the elegant restaurant she had confirmation it had been the right choice in shoes by the wide eyed look Lizzy gave her.

Charlotte let the Maître escort her to the table she had reserved by the corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes but public enough to help her keep the upper hand.

'Mam, your guest has arrived.' The old man said in an exaggerated bow.

'Actually, I am the guest today.' Lizzy answered flatly and nodded to Charlotte.

In a pleased smile, Charlotte took the seat the Maître offered her.

'Hello, Ms. Bennett.'

'Ms. Lucas.' Lizzy nodded politely.

'I apologize for being late. I wasn't counting on traffic on a Tuesday afternoon.' Charlotte said and accepted the embroidered napkin the Maître offered her.

Lizzy cocked her head to the side eying Charlotte. 'I got here a little late myself.'

'Can I bring you ladies anything? A drink? Appetizers?'

'I'll have whatever my guest is having.' Charlotte said admiring Lizzy across the table.

'The lady only ordered sparkling water, Mam.' Maître said and waved for their table's waiter.

Charlotte asked for wine: red, dry, rough and Lizzy raised her eyebrows. Also she asked for appetizers. After briefly examining the menu she ordered smooth sofrito with Spanish tortillas.

'Would that please you, Ms. Bennett?' Charlotte asked.

'Yes. I'm glad you didn't try to impress me with _Cucumber sandwiches _or _Pastéis_.' Lizzy answered sarcastically.

Charlotte smiled broadly. Nice dry sense of humor. She liked that.

She also liked the naiveté she expected but still surprised her. Lizzy was worldly but also inexperienced. Not gullible though. That would have disappointed Charlotte.

Besides, if she had a single gullible bone in her body Charlotte would be out of business, those men would have reached the real Lizzy.

The _truth rule_ was simply delicious. Of course Charlotte would be sincere, that was the point. What delighted Charlotte was that Lizzy felt the necessity to demand the truth or else it would be the road.

No, Lizzy was interesting and sophisticated but credulous. Credulous enough to have accepted this lunch invitation and was now seated in front of Charlotte who was ecstatic with her presence.

* * *

Chapter's song: Blaze of glory by Bon Jovi

References: The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha novel by Miguel de Cervantes, 1605.

* * *

_**Down to business!**_

_**Still with me?**_

_**Any words of advice or… something else?**_

_**As I said, I don't seem to get enough feedback. Maybe because I'm greedy.**_

_**But it's getting lonely here… Don't forget to comment/review.**_


	5. Chapter 4 - THE HORROR

Hello, everybody!

Thanks for the steady views.

This last week I started posting this story on a JAFF site I like but I got deleted... Sad, sad business it was.

**Let's move on and let sour grapes behind, shall we?**

All reviews are answered as long as I'm allowed to. If you'd like some feedback from me, just comment.** Have I said I love comments/reviews? **No?... :D

Answering some FAQ. I&L is all written, it's a PIP. You can count on wednesday's posts. Also, this story is mainly about Lizzy and Charlotte's lunch date and the consequences it brings. Chapter 1 is set more than 2 years after and then I'll take you back to the lunch date, show you events previous and immediately after it, until you'll be back where you started by the end.

Some have already seen where this is going, I got some good comments last week...

**Well, here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter four – THE HORROR**

* * *

_I'm choosing my confessions_

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

_Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool_

* * *

Darcy was at home with his almost one year old baby daughter busily arranging big blocks in a pile. Every time he managed to build a wall five blocks high the little girl toddled to him and giggling kicked to destroy pile. Sometimes he needed to steady her because the effort of kicking made her land on her diapered bottom. After half an hour of this contractor business he noticed she was sleepy and starting to fuss too much. He called the nanny, kissed his baby good night and gave instructions to make her as pretty as a doll for her mom to see when she arrived the next morning.

He had something to eat in his home office while revising documents and figures. Finally he felt the poorly slept night he had had weigh on him so he closed his laptop and took a warm shower to relax his body. Later he would calm his heart by calling his wife who would sleep away from him one more night.

Darcy missed Elizabeth even though it had been barely a day since they had parted. They didn't usually spend time apart simply because they chose not to. When she came back to him after over a year break up, they had decided to keep as close as possible, and for that he had suggested her another sabbatical. It had taken him that whole year to gather enough courage to beg her to retire her interior designer career all together and dedicate her life to him.

She sputtered and complained but had to concede that since he had been promoted to vice president he would need to travel regularly. They hated to sleep separately and if she were working she would never be able to accompany him abroad on last minute notices. However, if she didn't have any appointments besides loving him…

It was a heavy blow to her pride but he was prepared to sooth her. He had taken care of her diligently, showering her with attention, making her a part of his daily decisions and travel plans. She joked that all he wanted was a good secretary who would sit in his lap whenever he was hard but Darcy was aware she knew he was making an effort to keep her happy as a sophisticated house wife. He was deliriously happy with the arrangement.

Elizabeth had a fairly successful interior design practice in Brazil where she lived when she decided a two months' long vacation in California secluded in a friend's house would give her enough detachment to cure a heartbreak. Darcy had met her by chance at a coffee house he used to eat breakfast when his day allowed him the luxury of having a meal outside his office. To fall in the good favor with Earl Matlock, his boss at the time, he had accepted to be transferred from Chicago to San Francisco to take care of a major client's account that would give the Derby Advertising Inc. West Coast branch a good burst.

Although an heir of one of the top twenty fortunes of US, William Darcy was determined to be proactive and think about _his_ future company. He had a plan to start his own advertising agency sometime in the future when he would be known as Darcy the advertiser and not as Darcy the heir. He was strategizing, investing, organizing, working smart. Even if it meant that he would be delaying some gratifications his wealthy friends indulged. At twenty eight years old, Darcy was a man with a plan.

In San Francisco he was faced with a difficult client who mercifully loved his project of using a regular woman as a model. The major health clubs that sponsored several sports teams would act as a _fairy godmother_ taking a common woman and transforming her into Cinderella. Healthy foods, intense training program, and beautification: a dramatic transformation without any plastic surgery or drastic measures, only commitment was required. Being reborn as a better woman was at hand to anyone who would join the health club. It was an ambitious project and Darcy knew he would have to put a lot of personal effort to make it work, but if it did he would surely climb some steps towards the presidency.

After a couple of weeks of hard work converting ideas into an actual project, he had a lull. The 'Tremaine project' was finally sketched and while waiting for the legal department's approval he found Elizabeth having a coffee alone staring at the sea. He still remembered how lovely she looked with the wind blowing her hair out of her face, her feet up on the balcony railing while she leisurely sat alone thinking God knows what for hours almost every morning.

Suddenly having breakfast at the coffee shop by the shore was part of his daily routine and it took him a long time to take a _'yes'_ out of her. She hated him at first and he had to admit she had reason because somehow his foot found his mouth unexpectedly. She wouldn't date him, twice he tried to ask her out and her answer was standing to leave saying she was not interested. Elizabeth was not what he was looking for the advertising project, she was too beautiful and he had wanted someone plain but his only chance was enticing her with the modeling experience. She laughed him off and shook her head but finally he managed to convince her it was a serious job. Lucky him she accepted it and he could interact with her for six months straight. It was enough for them to irrevocably fall in love with each other but she needed six more to grant him a steady relationship.

By then she was already living in Europe stretching her Californian vacation into a sabbatical and shortly later she broke up with him. He demanded she came back to the US, she accused him of wanting to overpower her and she would never let anyone take charge over her own life. Elizabeth taught him the bitter taste of heartbreak, the hurt of knowing she had someone else and the despair of thinking he had lost her. Until one day she entered his office looking beautiful and asking to be his… forever.

At the time he could not find in him a way to say _'yes'_ louder or clearer. His whole world exploded.

It had been over four years before. Now she was Mrs. Bennett-Darcy.

When she came up with this idea of staying behind he saw through her instantly. She was missing the baby as much as he was, and she hated crowded stores. Although an outlet had an undeniable pull on his wife, especially if it was an exclusive shop like she said, Darcy was sure Lizzy had something else cooking.

His birthday was just around the corner, there were many possibilities for an extravagant gift recreating college memories. He even mulled over what could surprise him more on his birthday. Maybe she would wear his college's cheerleader's uniforms, or she would invite him for a kinky football match, or meeting him in a library. So many possibilities.

Very cheered by his musings he speed dialed her cell but got no answer whatsoever. He tried three times and left two messages that were not yet answered by the time he dozed off holding his book to his chest in bed.

Like in an adorable dream he woke up with Lizzy's kisses on his face. She kissed his cheek, lips, eyelids. He opened his eyes thinking it was just wishful thinking and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was really there.

'Lizzy?' He asked sleepily.

'Yes, love.' She answered and dove for his mouth.

Surprised, he moaned and reached for her waist half expecting to touch thin air. Lizzy was supposed to arrive Wednesday late morning, not Tuesday night. When he grabbed her trim waist and she leaned on him, he finally realized she was already home.

There was no need for lengthy explanations at the moment. His wife was horny for him and he was always ready to please her. He ran his hands from her waist to her legs and grabbing a handful of her maxi dress he bunched it up to take a good hold of bare skin. Squeezing her thigh he forced her up and she lay on top of him pressing her delicious breasts to his chest.

'Oh Lizzy… If I'm dreaming and wake up wet it'll break my heart.'

'Why would you be dreaming about what you have?' She kissed his Adam's apple like she always did and knew would make him go wild. 'Only you have. Only you.' She whispered.

Lost in his lust, Darcy didn't notice an edge to her voice and opened both her thighs so she would straddle him.

''I'm not dreaming? You are not far away from home?…' He asked and marveled on her mouth lingering on his apple as it vibrated while he talked.

'Not dreaming, my love.' She whispered seductively.

Darcy opened his eyes and pulled her hair to look her in the eyes and she smiled lazily, eyes hooded with lust. Yes, his wife was home.

He turned them and rested half on top of her.

'Welcome home, my Queen!' He said in a smile after sniffing her neck.

Soon her dress was on the floor, but her black bra was spared since it made her chocolate curves more enticing to him. The panties had to go and on his knees he maneuvered them down her legs while she moaned running one leg on the other to play hide and seek to his eyes. He loved that. She knew he craved to see her wet pussy but she ran one foot from opposite knee all the way down to the ankle, opened her legs for a moment and did the same again. All the while he kept kneeling on the bed watching her.

She stretch like a cat and looking at him through her lashes she smiled sexily: it was his invitation.

Darcy took off his pj t-shirt in one fast motion, raised on his knees and reached her boobs with both hands. She moaned and stretched again with her arms above her head. He smiled at her beauty, pulled on her nipples through her silk bra and let his hands roam her belly until they met her bended thighs. He forced her legs apart and lowered his head to taste her.

It's been years since he had learned how to excite Lizzy to the point she begged him to take her, and that's what he wanted her to do then. Agonizingly slow licks and caresses to her clit had her writhing and him smiling. She took in some air when he caressed her entrance but retreated chuckling at her frustrated groan, so he did it again. Only the second time she sat up and pulled on his full dark hair.

'Now, Will.' She ordered.

'No…' He smiled. 'Not yet, my Queen.'

'Now!' She half shouted impatiently. Her beautiful full eyebrows knitted and her cheeks pink.

'Eager much?' He teased her lowering his head once again.

Lizzy groaned and scooted away from his touch. Darcy startled and looked at her questioningly.

'What the fuck?' He asked frowning.

'Never mind.' Lizzy muttered still trying to move out of his grip.

He needed a second to blink and gather what was going on. Her head was lowered and her hair hid her face so he didn't see her anguished expression.

Ignorance is a blessing, one may attest.

William Darcy surely confirmed that later the same night.

But at the moment he believed his wife missed him enough to play naughty games and lurching forward he grabbed her by the waist just as she was about to step on the floor and brought her back, her face landing on his pillow.

'No, no, my Queen.' He whispered in her ear. 'Your man demands to be pleased at once.'

With his weigh on her back, there wasn't much Lizzy could do besides grumble into the pillow and Darcy knew that. Never loosing hold of her waist he forced her legs apart with his knees to position himself and entered her from behind without giving her time to argue.

His wife was horny and eager for him and it was his obligation to please her. If she wanted sex games, he would give it to her. If she wanted tender love making, he would be the master. He loved her too much not to comply with her smallish wishes.

Darcy was even harder feeling her keep the game for a few more moments before relaxing under him. He caressed her neck pushing her hair aside and whispering how amazing it was that she had come home earlier, he missed her dearly, her laughs and her company. Only after that he let his hands roam her chest to free her breasts from the black bra, knead them until she moaned, caress her C-section scar and move her hips to his rhythm. Only them he attacked her clit again making her cum, deliciously massaging his _soldier of love_, then he let go and exploded in her.

They kept hugging in the same position for a long time afterwards. He peppered kisses to her shoulders, face and smile. She whispered some silly endearment to him to make him smile as well and Darcy was once again reminded of how content he was with his life.

'Will?' Lizzy whispered.

'Mmmm…?' He answered with his eyes closed and face rested on her shoulder blades.

'Let me turn.' She asked.

He immediately climbed off her and rested his head on her pillow. Lizzy kept on her stomach, her face to his bed side table for two whole minutes before turning to him. Darcy was smiling with his eyes closed, left hand on her butt and left leg over hers.

Sensing her eyes burning a hole on his face, he opened his.

'Speak.' He ordered.

'I have something to tell you, my love.' Lizzy said.

Darcy smiled. 'Of course you do.'

'I… I lied to you. I didn't stay behind to shop.' She confessed.

'I know that.' His smile broadened. 'I even know why you lied.'

'You don't know anything.' She let out a tortured whisper.

For the first time that night he noticed there was something wrong with her. His smug expression melted and he raised his eyebrows to her.

'I stayed behind to attend a lunch date.' She said.

He kept silent.

'You're not afraid I cheated on you.' She stated but it felt like a question.

He still kept silent looking at her face mashed into his pillow, her left hand nervously pinching the sheets near her breast.

'I met a woman called Charlotte Lucas.' Lizzy said and looked intently to his face.

It was upsetting the way she stared at him like she expected him to react to that name. He was as stone faced as before, unable to take another breath, terrified of what was coming his way. He waited. His head twirled in light speed with possibilities. Very bad possibilities.

'Also known as Caroline Nether Field.' Lizzy continued.

She sighed deeply after a few seconds of unnervingly watching his eyes.

'She is a hooker who plays me.' Lizzy whispered.

Darcy had to react to that. 'What?'

'She _plays_ me to _your_ friends. She looks like me, really looks like me only a bit thinner and shorter. And she lets them _do her_ anyway they want. Anyway they fantasize doing me.' Lizzy said in a string of words that he needed a few seconds to understand.

'That's a dirty joke, Elizabeth.' Darcy accused.

'I know. I can't deal with this on my own, Love. That's why I ran to you.' She said and turned to her side hugging her knees to her chest. 'I couldn't be without you for another twelve hours. I feel so dirty, Will.'

'It doesn't make sense at all.' He said enraged and folded his arms over his chest.

'At the Africa party this woman approached me with this incredible tale of being a _hooker lucky enough to look like me_. She invited me to lunch Tuesday. I considered ignoring and coming home with you but I was too curious.' She confessed.

Darcy raised his eyebrows. 'You cannot be this gullible. What if it was a kidnap?'

'I considered that. But the lunch date was at our hotel's restaurant and I warned the manager of a strange person I was meeting. He even gave me a safe word to use!' She smiled wanly.

He blinked but didn't comment. He knew his wife well enough to know that if he said what was in his throat she would clam up and it would be impossible to squeeze anything out of her.

'At the appointed time she arrived dressed like me, even her shoes, Will. It was like seeing my image in a mirror. She is very classy, very polite. In the bathroom when she introduced herself to me at the party she was really polite but too cryptic. At lunch she was sincere… at least I believed she was.'

She bit her lower lip so hard it almost cut skin. Darcy felt his heart take a jolt but calmed himself with the assurance that she was safe at home and in one piece. He gave her a once over without moving his head just to reassure his heart she was really ok physically.

'I want to tell you all of it. Will you allow me?' Elizabeth asked sounding so distant from him as if they didn't share the extended intimacy of a loving couple.

'What kind of question is that, Elizabeth?' He asked offended.

'I'm sorry, Love. You may not want to know any of this.' She apologized, her green eyes troubled. 'I sincerely believe you didn't know any of this. I can't imagine you chuckling when your best friend told you how he fucked my ass twice at the same night just to make me swear that I only married you to be close to him.'

Darcy sat up in a jolt. 'WHAT?'

Lizzy blinked back weak tears and touched his arm gingerly. 'Seat back, my Love. I want to tell you everything.' She whispered.

With great difficulty of calming his stupefied mind, Darcy arranged some pillows and sat back on her side of the bed to hear this absurd tale.

'Elizabeth if this is some joke, stop now. This is a very dangerous path you are taking our marriage.' He warned her seriously speaking through his teeth.

She lost her obvious battle and two fat tears escaped her eyes. 'I wish it were a joke.'

She sat up and fished her dress from the floor. She put it over her head and arranged it to cover as much skin as possible. He frowned watching Elizabeth nervously fidget with her bra and dress to accomplish the weird task.

'I wish I had been kept in the dark over all this and that we had moved to Thailand to start that secluded hotel we always joke about. The one where there wouldn't be any Wi-Fi or phones so we could have lost contact with your friends all together.'

She sighed and started speaking.

Throughout her speech many memories came to his mind, too many actually. Things that he hadn't given importance, uncomfortable feelings that he had dismissed as silly jealousy. He should have been more attentive. He should have been a better man.

'Will, it was like she had planned to impose herself on me in all manners possible… maybe to pay me back. I still smell her sickly perfume on me and the only physical contact we had was a hand shake when we parted. Can you smell it?' Elizabeth asked her husband.

He shook his head 'no' and pursed his lips. He felt old and worn out. He felt like Rocky after a fight when he had been beaten to a pulp.

Darcy let his head hang and held it with both hands.

"_Fucked up stupid man who can't even protect his own wife. _

_Cocky fool believing the compliments he heard for his wife were just empty admiration. _

_Dumb guy who didn't recognize the nasty eyes on his woman. _

_Arrogant pompous William Darcy who offered the woman who agreed to change her life for him to the sharks."_

He had no ways to describe his loath for himself believing it all had been his fault.

Fate had played them well enough.

Fate had made the late Mr. Bennett from Britain fall in love and marry a sculptural woman from Brazil.

Fate had made the Lucases have a lovely daughter a few years before the Bennetts.

Fate had transferred Darcy to California while Elizabeth spent time with a friend.

Fate had given him his love.

But fate had made her enticing to other male eyes as well.

* * *

Chapter's song: Losing my religion by R.E.M.

* * *

_**Poor Mr D., huh?**_

_**Was it HIS fault? Was it ALL his doing?**_

_**Comments & Reviews? After last week's events (blogged at Hot Rio Chick), I do need some lovin'...  
**_


	6. Chapter 5 - THE APPETIZERS

Hello! Today I'm posting from Europe, a long way from home.

It could even be Rome, but I'm visiting the Design Fair in Milan. Lovely Italy!

Let me tell you something**:****NOT ONE REVIEW for last chapter?**

Come on! Do you want to discourage me...

'My courage always rises when challenged...'** ;)**

* * *

**Chapter five – THE APPETIZERS**

* * *

_So if you meet me_

_Have some courtesy _

_Have some sympathy, and some taste_

* * *

Elizabeth stopped by the hotel's luxurious foyer's front desk and with a nod she reminded the manager of their agreement before heading for the restaurant. At the elegant place's door, she introduced herself and the Maître mentioned the manager had told him about her special request. He also told her there had been a reservation for _Ms. Bennett plus guest_ and escorted her to a specific table.

She frowned realizing that the woman had planned this meeting… a secluded table. Not properly secretive but intimate. Elizabeth was not sure she wanted to be intimate with this woman. She had half the mind of asking for a different table, but considered herself safe enough.

This was probably just a silly joke.

Maybe Wickham had wanted to fool her… he had such a sharp sense of humor. The woman mentioned him by name and she had seen them talking at the party. If this was it, Elizabeth would let him know it didn't amuse her. Such a bad joke: someone he paid to pretend to be her in bed. He didn't need to _pay_ anyone; she knew there were enough _floozies_ wanting to warm his bed _for free_. Elizabeth would never forget the Tokyo apartment building's foyer… Thinking about that she smiled ironically at herself: foyer bathroom! This was most surely Wickham's weird sense of humor in action.

As she got to that conclusion she saw _the Charlotte woman_ entering. She was really a beautiful woman and Elizabeth lost herself regretting the loss of her flat stomach from before Georgie. But wait… the woman resembled her too much… she was again wearing an outfit that could be hers!

"_Get a grip, Lizzy. Wrap around dresses are not your exclusivity. Neither nude colored pumps."_ She told herself. The woman _did_ look like her. _"Damn!"_

Some heads turned to watch the woman walk gracefully as some had when Elizabeth entered a few moments before, but she hadn't given any importance. As if looking at a mirror, Elizabeth very unnervingly watched the woman get closer to her.

Charlotte arrived, greeted her, ordered Lizzy's favorite wine and some appetizer. Elizabeth took part of this exchange as if in a daze and was glad to have remembered her migraine pills that were about to be fished from her cute designer's handbag.

'So…' Elizabeth said when the waiter stepped away. 'I'm here.'

'Thank you for coming, Ms. Bennett.' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth nodded. 'Now what?'

Charlotte smiled. She held her silence for a dramatic pause before saying. 'I knew you would come.'

'You don't know anything.' Elizabeth answered and squinted. 'Look, Ms. Lucas, I don't want to waste time with any crap. The situation you approached me is very familiar, in a twisted way.' She scrunched her pretty nose for an instant. 'I'll give you the chance to explain your joke and then I'll leave.'

Charlotte frowned smiling. 'Joke? I told you why I would like to talk to you.'

"_She's amused!"_ Elizabeth thought feeling crossed. 'I want the truth. If you are going to keep this charade, I don't need to be your audience.' She barked and took the napkin from her lap to rest it on the table clearly decided to rise.

'Wait!' Charlotte leaned forward in her chair, a hand palm up to still Elizabeth. 'Don't leave, please. I have been dreaming about having this conversation with you for a long time now.'

Elizabeth decided to give two more minutes to the woman. 'Speak.'

'What do you want me to say?' Charlotte smiled saucily.

Elizabeth sighed. The waiter arrived with their wine, made a flourish with the bottle, opened it and gave a taste to Charlotte who approved. By the time he had served them and left, Elizabeth was beyond annoyed.

'Here's what I think this is.' Elizabeth said impatiently. 'Wickham wants to be funny and asked you to bug me with this nonsense. I'm here, he wins his laughs, I leave, Will doesn't need to be told. Is that about right?'

'I'm sorry. Wickham?' Charlotte asked sipping the wine delicately.

'George Wickham. I saw you two talking and smiling my way at the party.' Elizabeth snapped.

Charlotte smiled. 'I know who Wickham is. I've known him for years now.'

'Good client.' Elizabeth quoted Charlotte's words from their encounter and sipped her water glass.

Charlotte smiled brightly. 'Yes. But Wickham has nothing to do with this meeting, Lizzy- sorry. Ms. Bennett.'

'You don't need to pretend to have respect for me.' Elizabeth said dryly.

'I do respect you.' Charlotte said offended. 'I'd like to call you Lizzy, if you allow me.' She asked humbly.

Elizabeth shrugged.

'Please, call me Charlotte.'

Elizabeth kept silently demanding an explanation.

'Wickham has nothing to do with this meeting. In fact, he would oppose vehemently to it.' Charlotte took another sip. 'You see, Wickham hires me when he's in the country because he misses you but he knows we are justsimilar_ physically_. He calls me by own my name most of the time.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

'If he knew I'm here talking to you he would surely give me a piece of his mind and cut me from his list of… suppliers.' She said smiling sideways.

'It's so very hard to buy this silly story of yours. Wickham is a handsome man; he doesn't have any problem finding women to date. Or shag.' Elizabeth said suspiciously. 'Why would he pay for your services?' She shook her head in an ironic smile.

'I don't think he has any problem either. He just misses you. And I'm not for free, so…' Charlotte shrugged.

Skeptical, Elizabeth turned her mouth down and with half opened eyelids studied the woman before her for a while. 'You'll have to do better than that… Charlotte?' Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte nodded. 'It's my real name, by the way. Customers know me as Caroline Nether Field.'

Elizabeth twisted her lips to one side and raised one manicured eyebrow.

Charlotte shrugged. 'It's foolish, I know. Seemed sexy at the time, a bit aristocratic.'

Elizabeth shook her head at her own silliness. She could be at home with her baby daughter, playing with her stuffed animals or watching Cinderella while telling the child 'how daddy had made mommy a Princess', no a Queen and yet here she was wasting her patience.

'Charlotte, why am I here?' She asked.

'Because I couldn't resist the sight of you in that stunning dress. You looked absolutely bewitching. Irresistible, even to me.' Charlotte said battling her lashes at Elizabeth.

She couldn't believe her luck. _"Oh, no… Do I deserve this?"_

'You are everything my customers tell me.' Charlotte continued. 'Sexy, beautiful, interesting. Really arousing.'

'Charlotte, please. Don't waste my time or yours. I like dicks. Hard big human dicks. One in particular since I accepted to marry the man attached to it.' Elizabeth said sarcastically and impatiently.

Charlotte burst in an almost unladylike laughter.

'Besides, if you really are a _hooker who plays me_ like you said you were, it wouldn't be fair to advertise your work to me, neither charge, would it?' Elizabeth teased, her face serious.

Charlotte was still laughing. 'You're right! It wouldn't.'

'So, what do you want from me?' Elizabeth insisted.

Charlotte sipped her wine still smiling broadly. She was really enchanted. Exactly like the men she worked for.

'I'm risking my line of business having lunch with you, Lizzy.' Charlotte said.

'You are.' Elizabeth repeated arranging her hair over her shoulders in a clear sign of boredom. 'I thought it was more like _research_ for you.' She said petulantly.

'Ah!... Now you believe my story?' Charlotte asked eying Elizabeth sideways.

She shrugged and sipped her water.

'I told you the truth, I am a _call girl_. Please don't use _hooker_. That's cheap and I charge five figures.'

That surprised Elizabeth who jerked her head back while rounding the beautiful green eyes and her surprise seemed to please Charlotte.

'And yes, I play you. Not to all my customers and no, I don't have lots of customers. That's a hooker thing. I have barely two dozen.' She said. 'Doesn't the wine please you? I was told it was your favorite. Do you want something else?' Charlotte said worriedly and waved for their waiter who hovered around.

Elizabeth shook her head. 'I'm not drinking. I have to mind my figure.'

'Your figure is stunning, Lizzy. You can eat or drink whatever you want. I meant it when I said how beautiful motherhood rendered you.' Charlotte said.

'Don't bother to flatter me. I have my husband to tell me that.' Elizabeth said.

'And my customers.' Charlotte smiled.

Elizabeth squinted and kept silently eying the woman until she decided to speak.

'I had a peevish desire to meet you. As I told you, I had seen you before - in person that is. Because I have most of your modeling and social columns' pictures, but in person I had seen you twice before on those reunion parties.'

'Always paid to attend?' Elizabeth asked snidely.

Charlotte nodded.

'You have better luck than I do. Who can outlive a picture behind a banner that has jeep safari's window cut out?' Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Charlotte chuckled. 'That was most unnecessary.' She eyed Elizabeth. 'But you know, seeing you in person, talking to you, it's a totally different experience.'

'Yeah, yeah. Research.' Elizabeth said and waved her hand in front of her face.

'Actually just personal pleasure.' Charlotte said and blinked slowly. 'You see, _your_ clients-'

'Not mine. Yours.' Elizabeth interrupted her with a raised index finger.

Charlotte smiled. 'I apologize. _My_ clients like to have the Lizzy they construct in their heads. Of course I play you, but with slight twists to please them.'

'Slight twists.' Elizabeth pursed her lips.

'Yes. They don't really want you speaking your mind or making sarcastic jokes like you just did. Some want you compliant, some want sweet. I don't have to imitate you.' Charlotte explained. 'They fantasize you, how you would behave with them, usually you wanting them as much as they want you.'

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow.

'Still incredulous?' Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth shrugged.

'What can I say to help you believe me…?' Charlotte said and reached for her wine as if in deep thought. 'Richard met you in San Francisco on a beach photo shoot Will invited him to watch. He thought you were very hot in a green bikini and flowers in your hair.' She sipped her wine before continuing. 'Hurst found you through the health club's advertising and anticipated your Playboy issue that never came. So he contacted his old college buddy who managed the campaign to get your phone number and hire you for a weekend but unfortunately Darcy said you were his girlfriend. Wickham met me in a special girls' party and instantly saw the woman who had just left him in a Tokyo's summer day to marry someone else. Collins have fell in love with you the moment Will introduced you to him and you smiled, before that he was irrevocably in lust with you. And these are his words. Charles met you through Jane who befriended you as soon as Will introduced you two in his office. She was there to…' Charlotte frowned. 'To hand him some contracts. Right? Mmmm… Your modeling contract.'

Elizabeth swallowed with difficulty and blinked.

'Am I right?' Charlotte asked looking victorious but curbing her smug smile.

'I'm sorry. I don't…' Elizabeth mumbled.

'Richard Fitzwilliam; tall, muscular, African-American. Jackson Hurst; fatty, going bald, deals with oil in Texas. Bill Collins; tall, heavy, obsequious, a director at Derby Ads. George Wickham; you saw me talking to him and soon after Charles Bingley escorted you and Jane away.' Charlotte explained counting the men names in her fingers.

Elizabeth felt an iron hand close in her throat. _"Charles? Ricky? Who was this Bourgh person?"_ The mere mention of Collins' name made her flinch in disgust. There was no way this woman could know how Elizabeth had met Jane. Or the particulars of how she had met her husband's friend who they saw occasionally. This was insane.

'Please, sip your wine Lizzy.' Charlotte said. 'It'll help you.'

'This is not Wickham's joke?' Elizabeth whispered.

'No.' Charlotte frowned. 'I told you.' Charlotte said.

'But… why?' Elizabeth whispered again.

'Why they want you or why I wanted to meet you?' Charlotte asked but as Elizabeth kept blinking mutely she pointed the wine glass before her guest and decided to speak. 'They want you because you are a stunning woman who captured their biggest womanizer friend's heart. In their horny minds they are outsmarting the man who inspired them in their youth. Or… maybe it's just a kinky fantasy of seducing a friend's wife.' Charlotte shrugged and smiled when Elizabeth took a tiny sip of wine. 'I wanted to talk to you out of curiosity. I've been playing you for a while and well… I was curious.' She shrugged.

'I… I don't know how to react.' Elizabeth mumbled.

Charlotte smiled condescendingly. 'Funny you had no idea who I was when we met the other day…'

Elizabeth frowned. 'How could I possibly?'

Charlotte gave Elizabeth a Cheshire. 'So, you were oblivious of my role in the _Lizzy fandom_…' She said and Elizabeth gasped. 'They probably get a kick out of that…' Charlotte said pensively. 'If they find out you know the game may be pointless. On the other hand, maybe some will like to know that I talked to you in person... I'm not sure how this will affect my clients but actually I don't care. I told you my business may be jeopardized with this meeting.'

Charlotte finished and kept in thought for a while. Elizabeth looked incredulously at her own hands resting on her lap.

'I'd like to leave…' Elizabeth finally said. 'But also I'd like to hear this absurd story of yours. I'm sure the curiosity would make me insane if I left.'

At first anxious with Elizabeth's silence and her expressing her desire to leave, Charlotte relaxed when she understood her guest was staying.

'However, I'm also sure this will disgust me to no end.' Elizabeth finished.

Charlotte shrugged. 'Why would it? I think it's really flattering.'

'What?' Elizabeth asked wide eyed.

'Of course it is. Every woman likes to know she is appreciated. I don't know why you are so surprised. Surely the covetous eyes are clear enough… and your modeling job was fantastic; you had some really erotic pictures in swimsuits.' Charlotte said. 'That must have been aimed to arouse male interest.'

'Absolutely not erotic! It was a health club campaign.' Elizabeth hurried to say.

'Maybe not erotic _intentionally_, but you showed a lot of your beautiful body.' Charlotte answered and pursed her lips giving Elizabeth a long look.

'Are you a lesbian, Ms. Lucas?' Elizabeth asked. 'I've been hit by lesbians before and I can recognize a devilish look. But I already told you-'

'I understood when you said it before.' Charlotte interrupted Elizabeth's diatribe. 'But you cannot blame me for having desire for you…' She gave Elizabeth another Cheshire. 'I'm bisexual, I guess. I always thought of myself as straight but in _your jobs_ I have threesomes regularly and I learned to like it.' Charlotte shrugged.

'Threesomes?' Elizabeth asked leaning on the table to whisper.

Charlotte's smile broadened. 'Usually you and Jane.'

Elizabeth gasped.

'You are very good friends.' She explained. 'When I was asked a natural blond who could resemble Jane I chose this woman who I always thought very beautiful. Funny she never saw anything special in me, but when I play you she is very… responsive.' Charlotte smiled wickedly looking at Elizabeth through her lashes.

'I am appalled! Jane!...' Elizabeth said holding her throat, eyes round. 'Why do you want to tell me all this?'

'I want to _talk_ to you. You'd never agree to do _chick stuff_ with me. I don't think you'll want to window shop or visit a spa. So…' Charlotte sipped her wine. 'I guessed my stories would be interesting.'

"_She's baiting me?"_ That brought Elizabeth's suspicions back. 'If you are planning to lie to me, I'd rather leave. For kinky sex fantasies I can read a book.'

'I won't lie.' Charlotte said.

'I am as curious as appalled. But if you are going to lie…' Elizabeth raised one eyebrow.

'I told you I'm sincere.' Charlotte repeated flatly.

'Mmmm…' Elizabeth sipped her wine. 'I want the truth. If you find a _need_ or _want_ to lie, I ask you to keep silent. Is that ok?'

Charlotte smiled. 'Deal.'

'And _my jobs?_… No, that won't do.' Elizabeth said. 'Not mine. Please.' She finished haughtily.

Charlotte smiled sexily. 'When I impersonate you...'

Elizabeth nodded and studied the woman. 'We really look alike.' She said miserably.

Charlotte nodded. 'This was my great gift from _Fate_. Because of you I'm moving to a two thousand square feet flat. I even hired an interior designer!' She grinned.

Elizabeth couldn't help but raise her brows. Wow! A flat almost as big as her own penthouse.

'Would you want to take a look at the designs for my new flat?' Charlotte asked in a childlike glee fishing her phone from her expensive purse. 'Here!' She said and loaded some pictures.

Elizabeth's professional interest was picked instantly. She was needy in a work practice sense since she had agreed to be a trophy wife to please Darcy. Browsing the woman's new flat's design she refrained from making remarks at first but ended by giving tips and even suggesting some changes in the immense closet's lay out.

'You have excellent ideas. It's a pity you are retired.' Charlotte said with her eyes on her phone screen and her mind still envisioning the modifications her role model suggested.

'Not _retired_… That makes me feel old.' Elizabeth groaned.

Charlotte giggled. 'You worry too much, _sweet Lizzy_.'

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

'I'm sorry.' Charlotte said and rested her phone on the table. 'I forget we are not as intimate as I believe we are. I live a very luxurious and comfortable life because of you. Since they want me to play a specific character I can raise my fee as much as I'd like, so I credit you for my good luck.'

'Luck.' Elizabeth repeated.

'Yes. If I hadn't the luck of looking like you, I would still be part of the special girls' party club. You know, beautiful call girls who attend selected men gatherings, reunion parties, come out of cakes and such.' Charlotte sipped her wine delicately. 'This wine is really good.' She said eying the crystal glass.

Elizabeth nodded. 'It is.' She sipped hers. 'I don't know anything about these parties.'

'It's standard practice in my line of work.' Charlotte restrained her smile. 'One could cater selected clients openly; I mean a dinner date or any social event and then spend the night in a hotel. But that requires some security and a supporting team that I didn't have at first. Well, there are several exclusive services but I never wanted to work for somebody else. So I sometimes joined private parties for special men who paid really well. It was nice enough; men were polite and educated in spite of the occasional bacchanal.' Charlotte spoke in a calm voice.

Elizabeth winced and Charlotte frowned.

'Fright or disgust?' Charlotte asked.

'Both… I don't know.' Elizabeth said twisting her nose.

Charlotte opened her mouth as if to make a remark but didn't comment. She eyed Elizabeth for a few seconds and then continued. 'One of those parties was arranged for your husband's college year reunion. It was a year you two didn't come…'

'We don't attend it every year. Will wasn't a regular even before he met me.' Elizabeth said intently listening to Charlotte' story.

'Mmm, I guess it was the year you left Wickham. He singled me as soon as he noticed our likeness.' Charlotte said. 'Coincidentally I had my hair curled when I dyed some highlights that same day. The colorist was trying to please me, I guess. In men's blue button down shirts we all look similarly enticing but he saw you in me. While I entertained him he told me of his lost love and asked me to do this or that so he could go back in time for a few minutes.'

Elizabeth chose to let the Wickham story pass - for the moment. 'Blue button down shirts? Only that?'

'No, lingerie too.' Charlotte smiled. 'Black if the girl is already pre reserved when the party starts, pink if she's new to the group, green if she's up to threesomes and white if she's up to anything.'

'But if the shirt hides the lingerie…' Elizabeth thought out loud.

Charlotte smiled saucily and inclined her head to the side raising her brows. Elizabeth nodded and dived in her thoughts.

'We have the same body build, you and I. Almost the same height, long dark hair, full mouth, thick eyebrows, almond shaped eyes and thin nose. That's what he saw. Plus the white lingerie.' Charlotte said in the same smile.

Elizabeth had to think for a while to remember what white meant and… _Ah…_ 'I see it.'

'And that's how it started.' Charlotte finished.

'But did… did Wickham share the _knowledge_?' Elizabeth asked.

'Knowledge?' Charlotte frowned.

'Yes, that there was a _hoo_- sorry, call girl that looked like me?' Elizabeth explained.

'Yes and no. His particular interest in me was noticed. First party that weekend I wore white, next I wore black but he was late.' Charlotte arranged her hair away from her eyes. 'Black requires commitment and seriousness from the girl. When we wear black we are coveted simply because we are not _supposed_ to be available. And because of that someone else noticed you in me, because it was Wickham who reserved me, I mean.'

'But the reunion lasts only a weekend. How many parties can there be, there is a family night… 'Elizabeth mused out loud. 'Second party had to be close to the reunion's last events.' Elizabeth said.

'And my phone rang Monday morning.' Charlotte said. 'At the first request I wanted to say 'no' because I'm not a shrink. It bores me to listen about broken hearts and damsels who left.' She made a face. 'If I wanted a loving man I could choose to have one.' She blinked. 'So I raised my private fee three times and demanded a deluxe hotel. Bingley said yes.'

Elizabeth knew the last line was meant to test her, but she was too stunned to succeed in disguising her surprise. 'Charles Bingley?' She whispered. 'I could never…'

'You just said you recognize covetous looks. Only homosexual's flirts are obvious to you?' Charlotte teased.

'No, I knew he thought I was beautiful, he told me so a few times… but there's a big difference to…' Elizabeth let the words die in her throat.

'He is a polite man, Lizzy. But he sees you perfectly. If ever you became available, I believe he would try to win you.' Charlotte said.

'No!' Elizabeth exclaimed. 'And what about Jane? They love each other; they've been together since… forever!'

'She could tag along if she'd like. He wouldn't mind.' Charlotte shrugged. 'She does sometimes, actually.'

'You said that before. What…' Elizabeth blushed. 'What do you do?... I mean, can I ask that?'

Charlotte smiled as the waiter brought their appetizers.

* * *

Chapter's song: Sympathy for the devil by The Rolling Stones

* * *

_**Are you still with me in this?**_

_**Down the hill from now on… Let's go?**_

_**Comments on Lizzy's curiosity? Of course you do!... Share with me!**_

_**How would you react to all this?**_

_**Comment & review, don't be mean to me, you!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - THE TRUTH

Morning everyone!

I'm back home and** glad with the comments**! Yay!

Let´s get this moving? Today I present you with what you have been wondering...

Clients!

* * *

**Chapter six – THE TRUTH**

* * *

_open up your fruitcage_

_Where the fruit is as sweet as can be_

* * *

If sweet Lizzy could ask what they did when Charlotte was impersonating her? Of course she could. That was what Charlotte wanted in reality, to share with her _role model_ how it was like to be her.

It was a twisted pleasure for Charlotte.

Her material needs were more than fulfilled; she had a loyal staff, a steady practice. Her businesses were fruitful and her bank account was fertile, she had a comfortable life and only catered the clients she wanted when she wanted. She rarely took a new customer, and when she did he was a man with high recommendations and a spotless health bill. Women only as side play, never as shots-callers.

She had a new flat on the same upper middle class building she lived and already owned a unit. For the new bigger flat she had hired an interior designer first for the irony of it but then because it was necessary. She wanted a place where she could feel comfortable, her staff could find a cozy overnight bunker if they needed and she wanted it to be definite.

The professional she had hired had terrific ideas for the living room and TV lounge but Elizabeth's insight on her bedroom and closet were amazing. Charlotte thought she had hated everything because she kept her lips pursed and locked but suddenly Elizabeth started talking so professionally, so assured of herself. Her remarks made perfect sense and only added to the laid back upscale façade Charlotte wanted for her own home.

She had won the money for this flat – both to buy it and to renovate it – mostly working _Caroliz_ jobs which were her most expensive services. The few other jobs she used the money for everyday expenses but these special ones were reserved for long lasting assets. Her pension fund, her new flat, her new car.

Charlotte considered with amusement the possibility of having hired Lizzy herself to do her new flat's designs… instead of introducing herself for who she were, she could have been a regular client who admired Lizzy's… professional skills!

Impertinencies apart, Charlotte's emotional needs were under control. She was not in the mood for a relationship at the moment and casual dating, well; she earned big bucks to have one night stands. Some could be considered _special friendships_ since she dated the same men regularly and shared a lot of intimacy. Their intimacy, that is.

She had a blessed disposition and she could indulge in crème brûlée from time to time without risking her enviable figure. She worked out dancing as was her passion and had Kat to keep her company when she felt like it. Mostly she didn't and Kat respected that.

But having the stunning Lizzy in front of her, sharing an expensive wine and avid for her story was simply delicious. It was salivating, sexy, arousing. And, oh how good she smelled…

Charlotte didn't believe herself gay although she had had good fun with women in bed. At bacchanals she did her part and played along but before the _Caroliz_ jobs she had never _wanted_ a girl. When she was asked for a natural blond, she thought of Emma mostly because she was beautiful and almost always wore black at the special parties. She should know what to do.

But now having the woman who her customers lusted for so close to her, Charlotte felt different. She felt aroused and determined to impress. Ultimately, it felt like a conquest.

She considered the truth rule endearing. Charlotte hadn't planned to lie. She could have stayed out of Lizzy's eyes forever if she so wanted. Not one of her clients would ever admit they craved their friend's wife. Maybe Wickham would admit to that and maybe he would tell her if she ever came back to him, but she was happily married. Elizabeth wouldn't leave her husband for her ex-lover.

Charlotte remembered how miserable Wickham was when he admitted that to Lizzy he had only been a fling but he had really loved her. Maybe Charlotte would let Lizzy know this too. She had many truths to tell.

Watching a kaleidoscope of emotions in her _role model_'s face was enchanting in itself. Like an ancient bard who traveled the kingdoms telling fantastic tales, Charlotte marveled on the pleasure it brought her. It was not really fair to compare this moment with any minstrel's since her stories were true. She would sugar some things up, keep silent when it was necessary not to scar Lizzy or to give her tale impact, but Charlotte would tell the truth.

She knew this was an only chance; the possibility of cornering Lizzy ever again was thin. She would tell her loving husband and he would burn a fuse – maybe his alpha male pride would take such a heavy blow he would have a heart attack… Perhaps she should advice Lizzy against mentioning any of this to Darcy.

'Lizzy, does Will know you are here with me?' Charlotte asked when the waiter left. 'You stayed behind when he returned home…'

'William. Don't use _Will_.' Elizabeth barked. 'Does he know you?' She added as an afterthought, worry marking her beautiful expression.

'I don't think so.' Charlotte said and reached out to try the food. 'I would know if he knew my business existed.'

'And you have never talked to him?' Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte shook her head 'no' as she tasted the smooth Sofrito.

Elizabeth sighed relieved.

'This tastes great. So, he is home with your daughter and-'

'Stop!' Elizabeth leaned on the table letting out a fierce whisper. 'Don't mention my family, especially my daughter. Don't use my husband's nickname like you know him. Just… Don't.'

Charlotte blinked. _"Fierce Lizzy! I wasn't expecting that. Wow!..."_ She shook her head. 'I was just going to ask if you were going to relate this lunch to him. That could taint his friendship-'

'Stop. I warn you for the last time.' Elizabeth said with the same fierce expression in her green eyes. 'Another word and I leave. I'm trying to find some balance between curiosity and sanity. Don't push me either way.'

Charlotte squirmed in her seat discreetly and her pounce in the foyer bathroom came to her mind. At the time she had been enthralled but thought that if Lizzy didn't recover from her obvious surprise she would be disappointed. She had been sarcastic and entertaining but not fierce. And she was told- no she was trained to recognize in Lizzy a fierce and spoiled beauty.

She had played that part well after understanding her driver's signal as she reached her car that night at the party.

'Oh!' She had uttered startled when by entering the car she found herself seated on a man's lap and not her car's plush leather seat.

'Surprised?' He asked.

'Unawares…' She purred.

'Good.' He breathed and closed his hand around hers on the door handle to pull, close and lock it. 'I don't have much time, Lizzy. The party is still going on…' He said running his hands from her stockinged knees to her inner thighs.

'But you managed to find time for me…' She moaned and opened her legs to straddle him backwards and found some leverage by palming the car's ceiling.

'You were really naughty tonight, Lizzy.' He said kneading her thighs. 'Talking to other men, gaping around. I should punish you… In fact, I will, _my fragrant Queen_.'

He bunched up her tight skirt around her waist before returning his hands to her legs. Forcefully he raked them up opening her thighs further and found the end of her thigh-high stockings. 'Mmmm… perfect.' He groaned.

'I anticipated you on… Oh!' She moaned prettily when he touched her panties.

'Already wet, my sweet Lizzy?' He asked caressing her through the tiny lacy garment. 'Would it be because of your husband's hand on your thigh during the meal?' He bit her earlobe. 'Or his hand kneading your naked shoulder while I talked to you?'

'No… neither…' She twisted her head to kiss his mouth.

'What was it then, Lizzy?' He inserted a finger inside the panties but only caressed her lips. 'Tell me before I make you beg…'

'It was that beautiful woman in the grey and pink dress…' She said and paused when he froze. 'I saw you…' She breathed. 'I saw you eying her…'

He grabbed one of her shoulders and squeezed so she turned more on his lap and held his arm. 'If you lust for her, I want her in our bed.' She whispered fiercely, like a spoiled child. 'I only accept to share you with your bitch who also pleases me when I want her to. If other women make you hard, I want her in my hands as well.' She demanded.

He went crazy and ripped her panties. 'Lizzy, _you_ make me hard. Only you can make me _this hard_.' He said and inserted two fingers in her. She moaned as he liked and leaned forward supporting her weigh on the front seat headrest while he opened his fly.

'I planned to let you taste me, but fuck it Lizzy. You kill me.' He said half complaining half moaning and releasing her lifted her butt with both hands so she could ride him.

His eagerness on her breasts threatened to ruin her cute halter top so she reached behind her neck and let it loose. He moaned louder and urged her to a faster tempo. It didn't last long. Each inside their own minds, they let themselves be guided by matching erotic thoughts of the same grey dyed pink dress that left beautiful chocolate skin run naked from knees to instep until it vanished inside pink sandals.

But it was too soon for her.

'My sweet Lizzy, you are too much for me.' He panted with his forehead on her shoulder blades. 'I have to go.'

'What?' She complained. 'No! What about me?'

'That's your punishment. I want you frustrated and eager tomorrow night.' He said evilly lifting her from his dick and depositing her on the seat next to him, her legs everywhere like a rag doll.

'Can't.' She pouted but he knew it wasn't a whim, she was already booked.

His face fell. He sighed. 'Monday morning?'

She considered. She wanted three days off this week and Thursday she already had to catch a plane…

'Please, _my Queen_?' He asked and leaned on her to kiss her lips tenderly. She moaned and he reached a hand to pinch one of her nipples. She rewarded him with another moan and smiling he caressed her clit with the tip of his index finger, her legs only partially opened.

'I don't know… You were hard for someone else tonight…' She moaned locking eyes with him through the dim light her car's tainted windows let in.

'I'll send you a big package. Heavier than today's…' He offered and she smiled sexily. He pinched her clit more forcefully and she yelped. 'That's more to it, feisty Lizzy. I like your witty tongue best when it's licking me.' He said and cleaned his hand on his handkerchief. As cleaned as he would get, he threw the cloth on the car's floor and rearranged himself. 'Does your man have smokes?' He asked.

'Not the ones I like...' She purred and her stockinged foot touched his groin.

He grinned. 'Saucy Lizzy… You kill me.' He took off her foot. 'I'd rather smell of Tabaco than of you.'

She pouted and he grinned again. 'Monday morning. I want the whole day. Will only fly home early evening.'

She rose on all fours to whisper in his ear. 'I need a heavy, heavy gift… You know how needy I get when you fly away…' He already knew how heavy it had to be.

He trembled and opened the door. 'You'll have it.'

Ten minutes later Denny entered the car and offered the silk robe he kept for her in the glove compartment. She took it and yet again loved his almost compulsive care with details such as her favorite perfume on the robe's plastic bag. She felt her body relax at once. At home there were naughty toys to help her find some release while letting chocolate legs and green eyes creep back into her mind.

'Did you have smokes, Denny?' She asked raising one eyebrow as he powered the car's engine and it purred to life.

'Always, Miss Caroline!' He smiled at her on the rear view mirror and drove on.

'The devil is… in the middle of the night, in a public garage, after attacking a poor single woman it cannot cost cheap. Am I right?' Charlotte asked saucily.

'Nope!' He chuckled. 'But he is a very considerate gentleman, this one. He saw my horror when he tried to bribe me to go for a long walk and let him in your car alone.'

'Ah…' Charlotte nodded. 'Will you bring Dom Pérignon to your home tonight for a private party?'

'And Beluga!' Denny laughed.

Charlotte had no doubt this bribery had cost a lot of money, maybe all _Caroliz_'s suitor had in his wallet.

xxx

'Please, don't be offended by my comment on Wil- your husband. I won't mention your family again.' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth nodded and tried the food. 'Funny, I thought I wouldn't be able to eat anything but actually I'm starved!'

A client once told Charlotte that there were few things more appealing to him than a woman with a healthy appetite. She had even seen a funny Brazilian movie about a street hooker who could eat a cow while entertaining her client. As Lizzy tasted the appetizer with gusto – albeit delicately – she thought that the appeal was real.

Or maybe she was just obsessed about this woman who had men obsessed by her.

Charlotte then had a revelation: she had been _trained_ to be obsessed by Lizzy.

She smiled wickedly to herself with that. Of course she was sexuality attracted to Lizzy, she was a beautiful woman after all but she was too much like Charlotte herself. That was too much narcissism. No, she had real sexual attraction for Emma, when she made clever use of those toys she mastered so well.

'Truth is liberating!' She muttered under her breath.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. 'Is it?'

'Yes!' Charlotte said blushing lightly and smiled. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

'Liberate me then, Charlotte.' Elizabeth said boldly.

Charlotte felt a rush of adrenaline run through her. 'I believe I'm already at it.' She waved at the table. 'You're sipping wine and tasting this delicious food.'

Elizabeth smiled haughtily.

'I was told you have been eating like a bird afraid of jeopardizing your figure.' Charlotte smiled condescendingly.

'In public events when everything is very fattening, yes. But I eat; I'm not developing an eating disorder.' Elizabeth answered and tried the food again.

'This is what I wanted really. To talk and get to know my _role model_.' Charlotte said smiling and reaching for the food.

Elizabeth giggled. 'Sorry, this is funny.'

'No, really. I am paid to impersonate you in bed but I really think of you as a nice role model. You are beautiful and classy, educated, sexy. Better you than some crazy tramp-like rock star.' Charlotte shrugged biting the canapé in her hand.

'Oh, so you have played a character before…' Elizabeth nodded.

'No, you are the first and the last. It's tiring.' Charlotte made a face.

'But I thought you said…' Elizabeth asked, her green eyes shining with curiosity.

'You misunderstood me. I've never played this game before. There are many sex games, especially on group sex parties but I never played anyone else.' Charlotte answered.

'Again these parties. I'm finding this so… masochistically intriguing...' Elizabeth said on the rim of her wine glass.

'Curious about sex groups too?' Charlotte asked looking at Elizabeth sideways. This lunch was developing itself as more fun than she had first planned.

Elizabeth blushed and raised her brows suggestively.

'Well… these special girls' private parties have the tendency to become orgies, bacchanalia. You know, the patrons know each other and some are eager to show that their sexual power hasn't changed even if their age is advanced. So at big hotel suite there are private rooms one can take a man and be exclusive, but you know guys… they like variety.' Charlotte shrugged. 'I never liked to do young men parties because they tend to be violent. But older men around their forties or fifties among their buddies and sometimes business partners usually behave.'

Elizabeth blinked. 'Violent?' She swallowed hard. 'You mean, abusing, beating to hurt?...'

'Yes. To draw blood.' Charlotte answered. 'Sadistic fantasies, sometimes subconscious. I don't do that.'

'But you wore white…' Elizabeth asked enthralled.

Charlotte smiled, she was sweet. And paying attention. Really _Sweet Lizzy_ as she was called. 'Yes, but there are limits. _You_ were beaten. More than once.' She said and smiled satisfied when Lizzy gasped as she knew she would.

'Truth or silent.' Lizzy warned with a raised manicured finger.

Charlotte chuckled. Lizzy was worldly but over protected. Smart and saucy but naïve in a way. 'Truth. One of your…' She stopped seeing Lizzy's eyebrows knitting. '…Admires?' She waited for the approving nod. 'One of your admires likes to control your witty tongue. Either by keeping it busy or by slapping you. Other wanted to try a new tendency; he thought you would appreciate it like any other woman in the planet.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened as recognition hit her. 'But not heavy blows or anything?'

'No, playful hits. Sometimes stronger if you- me refuses to be complaint at first. But they like it. I'm a pro.' Charlotte sipped her wine. 'Teenagers or college guys are another kettle of fish. They like to go a little rough and sometimes they cross limits. Of course we have security but if the security guys need to intervene it's because the girls are in real trouble. Kat still can't stand the smell of antibiotic cream near the house.'

'Because you needed a lot?' Elizabeth whispered.

'Not me. I don't do this, I told you. I made friends with one of these girls who like to attend orgies, Lydia. She says it is good money but one time she needed to bunk at my flat for a few weeks to heal in safety. Kat hates having visitors and mostly he hated the cream's smell.' Charlotte explained.

'Excuse me. Cat? You mean a roommate or a feline? Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

Charlotte smiled. 'Feline, my Turkish grey angora.'

'Oh, come on!' Elizabeth giggled and leaned back on her chair. 'I have to admit that I like a person who is not afraid of a cliché!'

Charlotte frowned. 'I don't follow… Oh! Capote?' She smiled.

Elizabeth nodded and laughed. A good rich feminine laugh. Not overly done, not the kind that calls everyone's attention. A good laugh that meant she was enjoying herself, Charlotte thought.

'A poor slob… '_We belong to nobody, and nobody belongs to us. We don't even belong to each other.' _I love this line.'

'Me too. Are you quoting the movie or Capote?'

'The movie. I don't really remember the short story very well. I read it so long ago…' Charlotte said smiling. 'But my grey tyrant is not like Golightly's poor slob. He's K-A-T.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows smiling.

'I brought him from Katmandu. Long story why I brought a cat from Nepal, but I just _had_ to.' Charlotte smiled at a private joke.

'_Katmandu, I'll soon be touching you…_' Elizabeth sang softly and stopped suddenly.

Charlotte felt her heart take a jolt and widened her eyes. But then she laughed because the beautiful _intimate stranger_ in front of her couldn't know the story behind her cat and her Nepal days.

'Did I strike a chord?' Elizabeth asked smiling.

'Yes!' Charlotte laughed.

'Gotta love Cat Stevens!' Elizabeth said and laughed. 'Cat, C-A-T Stevens?' She asked amused.

Charlotte nodded and the two incredibly similar yet opposite women shared a happy laugh.

When Elizabeth sobered she asked saucily. 'Business trip?'

Charlotte nodded still amused and feeling her cheeks warm. She was happy she had had the guts to make this lunch invitation.

'Impersonating business?' Elizabeth asked and bit her lower lip.

Charlotte shook her head 'no' but didn't elaborate and took a sip of her water glass.

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow expectantly but Charlotte was only allowed to shrug.

'Truth or silent?' She asked smiling.

Charlotte could only nod and smile back.

Those men were really doomed, this woman was enchanting and Charlotte could only imagine their lusts going to waste while she directed her charms towards her own husband.

"_Poor slobs."_

The husband's best friend who could see her almost every day but couldn't touch her.

The ex-lover who she dumped.

The cousin who only met her once or twice a year on special celebrations and parties.

The acquaintace who most rarely saw her in person.

The business associate her husband had and who she despised.

The old man who lusted for her chocolate skin since he saw her add on a billboard.

Maybe it was time to consider heavier packages.

Maybe Charlotte could buy a third flat. Maybe the penthouse now.

* * *

NOTES:

Chapter's song: Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel

References: Breakfast at Tiffany's screenplay

* * *

_Now you know Charlotte pretty well… For now._

_**Who's your favorite: Charlotte or Lizzy?**_

_And what about the first glimpse of the 'clients'?_

_**Comment & Review!**_


	8. Chapter 7 - THE REALITY

Good Morning! Here in Rio it's starting to feel cold.

Yay!

Thank God we are free from the 36ºC when we wake up...

Enough blah, blah, blah: I WANT REVIEWS. (grrrr)

* * *

**Chapter seven – THE REALITY**

* * *

I've got to let you know

_I've got to let you know_

_You're my kind_

* * *

'Is it common for you to… _cater_ abroad?' Elizabeth asked in a sexy smile on the rim of her water glass.

They had sobered from the laughter and without their noticing, even if their laughter had been contrite, two beautiful women alone and having fun had called attention.

"_Those who bring sunshine into the lives of others cannot keep it from themselves."_ Sir Barrie wisely stated.

And one person in particular noticed the two beautiful women's happiness.

'No…' Charlotte sipped her wine delicately. 'Short trips are usual, yes. As you can imagine, I'm not the backpacker kind. And since it's a business trip I only fly executive. Deluxe hotels are mandatory anywhere. So catering abroad is a lot more expensive and some of my clients have duties. They can't spend _high five_ figures on a whim regularly. They probably can afford it but can't explain it.'

'Wow, high five?' Elizabeth asked and jumped when her purse buzzed.

She turned and rummaged around in her purse that was hanged on her chair's back. Elizabeth needed a few seconds to finally find it. While she talked in a rushed voice, smiling sometimes and stealing furtive glances at Charlotte who pretended not to notice, the later waved for their waiter to ask for the menus.

Their appetizers were finished and Charlotte was ready to order. She considered a pasta.

While she perused the menu, she heard Elizabeth saying her goodbyes and sensed someone approaching their table. Mustering her nerves of steel, Charlotte kept her eyes to the fancy folder in her hands.

'Miss Field! What a pleasure to meet you here!' A tall man in his late fifties said smiling.

Elizabeth looked up slightly startled at the man.

Charlotte kept impassive.

'Miss?' The man tried again.

This time Charlotte looked up from the menu. 'Yes?' She frowned.

From the corner of her eyes, Charlotte could see that Elizabeth was surprised by her reaction. She was sure her eyes showed exactly how she felt: cold-blooded. Her brown eyes shone with a cold steel gleam. The man, lost in Elizabeth, missed her expression which angered her even more.

'Miss Field. It's a pleasure to see you again.' He said smiling, finally looking back at her.

'I beg your pardon. You're talking to me, Sir?' She asked.

'Well, yes!' He chuckled.

'I don't know you, do I?' She gave him a haughty once-over. 'What did you call me?'

'Errr… Field?' The man lost his assurance for an instant looking from Charlotte to Elizabeth.

Charlotte eyed the man with such despise in her eyes Elizabeth winced in her seat.

'Waiter?' Charlotte called delicately.

The man whirled on the balls of his feet looking behind him stupidly.

'Waiter, can you please call the Maître? This man has confused me with someone else. See that he finds whomever it is he is looking for and stops bothering my lunch? Thank you.' Charlotte said without losing her breath or blinking.

The man wanted to complain but the waiter had made a nervous gesture and the Maître was rapidly approaching them.

As soon as the three men left, Elizabeth blinked as if giving herself leave to feel embarrassed and sent Charlotte a questioning look.

Charlotte shrugged. 'Customer.'

Elizabeth raised her brows.

'I don't like to be approached in public. They know that. If he wants to talk to me in a public restaurant he has to make an appointment and he knows the rules.'

'Rules?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yes.' Charlotte smiled. 'They should call, schedule an appointment and agree with the price. Then if it's been a while both sides need to have their health bills checked and a payment is done. Only then I accept being approached in public, _if_ that was what he had asked for.'

'Wow, a lot of rules…' Elizabeth said snidely.

'Not really. It's all very simple. I don't even need a big staff.' Charlotte shrugged.

'Are these _procedures_ usual?' Elizabeth asked enthralled.

'For other call girls? I don't have many close friends in the business so I'm not sure, but probably the rules are similar. We have to take care of ourselves.' Charlotte said again interested on the menu.

Elizabeth picked hers up from the table and looked at it for a moment. 'You said you hosted a girl who needed care… that had to be a friend.'

'I'm not unsocial, Lizzy. I befriend people but I don't like to share my intimacy in this business. There's too much envy where big money is involved.' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth nodded and pursing her lips returned her eyes to the menu. 'I want the shrimp salad.' She said a few seconds later and raised her head. 'I have a question.'

'A salad? Only a salad? I'll have the Baby spinach pappardelle. You said you had a good appetite today…' Charlotte teased.

'Please… The salad has a lot of dressing, tropical fruit, avocado and a side of Masala cheese toast.' Elizabeth said. 'Don't believe all your customers tell you about me.'

Charlotte grinned.

'Can I ask you a question?' Elizabeth repeated her request.

'Sure.' Charlotte said and waved for the waiter again.

'I am curious as to how you…' Elizabeth frowned looking away at the restaurant salon.

The waiter arrived and they ordered. When he left Elizabeth was still staring into the restaurant salon.

'What, Lizzy?' Charlotte asked.

'Mmmm… your client is staring this way with his phone glued to his ear… How weird. Do you think he's calling someone to talk about you?' Elizabeth asked reluctantly dragging her eyes from the salon to Charlotte.

She pursed her lips. 'He is probably calling me.'

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte's phone that was still on the table. But it didn't buzz or blink.

'The call won't appear here. Just a text message will arrive if he leaves a voice mail. But he can talk to my staff if he wants.' She said calmly.

'He's probably wondering if you are really you…' Elizabeth said distractedly.

'Oh no… he knows I'm me. He has no doubt.' Charlotte said smiling. 'He's been my customer for a while now. He has met me on a party some years ago and since then he hires me privately from time to time.'

'I see… Another good client?' Elizabeth asked raising her brows.

'Yes. Not a five figures one, but a good customer. The travelling kind.' Charlotte said. 'He likes beaches, vegan retreats, natural spas and such.'

Elizabeth smiled at that. 'I like that too… Specially beaches, I love the sea. Will- my husband and I always joke about running away to the Phi Phi Islands.'

'That would be nice.' Charlotte smiled and sipped her wine.

'But what I wanted to ask you…'

'Oh yes, please ask _Sweet Lizzy_.'

Elizabeth took a breath. 'How did you start?' She bit her lip. 'I can only think about a sad childhood, abusive background, blah, blah, blah.'

'Not at all!' Charlotte chuckled.

'I'm sorry if I'm intruding. You can keep silent.' Elizabeth blushed.

'I have no problem with that. I had a normal happy childhood. My parents were normal middle class people. My mother died when I got into college so she didn't see me graduate from nursing school. I was saddened by that but my father stood by me. He still does.' Charlotte said and stopped when Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'You father knows and backs you up?' She asked astonished.

'No… He is not dumb; he knows something is different with my line of work and that I obviously am not a regular nurse like he is. But he doesn't ask questions and loves me for what I am.' Charlotte explained.

'I don't understand…' Elizabeth insisted.

'You see, Lizzy. My father had some harsh experiences in his practice. He has seen lots of men hurt by wars, terrorist attacks and violence so he is able to give importance to what has importance in life. He doesn't need my money and I don't need his. We take vacations together every now and then and we love each other.' Charlotte said smiling fondly. It was nice to talk about her adored father. He was the best man she knew, the stronger, the best natured. 'Maybe that's why I don't want to have a man by my side. I have my father to look upon.'

'You don't want any man? No steady relationship, no marriage?' Elizabeth asked.

'I never found a man that could take care of me.' Charlotte said and smiled saucily. 'Maybe I need a wife!'

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. 'But… why did you start your business?... If not for money, or forced or-'

'No! Nothing like that.' Charlotte shook her head and frowned. 'You like clichés but I'm not one, sorry Lizzy.'

Elizabeth shook her head back dismissing the excuse.

Suddenly Charlotte's phone buzzed and a text showed on her screen, she barely took a glance at it.

'I started by chance when I was finishing college. I was invited to a frat party at a mansion. Lots of booze and some drugs that I didn't want. The mansion was gigantic and the party lasted a weekend. Browsing the many rooms I found several packs. The drug addicts, the heavy drinkers, the rough sex bangers, the subs&doms, the group fuckers… you probably have been to one of those parties.'

Elizabeth shook her head. 'I attended college in Brazil. People like luaus and motels.'

Charlotte smiled. 'At that party I watched the sub&doms initiate a few people and was aroused, but not enough to take part. I found some people who like me only wanted a good time and we had delicious moments under the stars.' She said and sipped her wine. 'Afterwards I thought it was nice to have sex with no strings. The next party I was invited was complete boredom and as I was leaving almost as early as I arrived a woman approached me offering to take part in one of the special girl's private parties.' She shrugged. 'That's how.'

'You make it sound simple…' Elizabeth whispered.

'It is Lizzy. Why make a fuss? It's sex. Who you fuck does not dictate your life.' Charlotte pursed her lips.

'I'm not prejudiced, at least I don't think of myself as prejudiced. But it's not _moral_… is it?' Elizabeth twisted her pretty nose.

'A catholic, right?' Charlotte asked and smiled. _"Sweet Lizzy…"_

Elizabeth nodded. 'It's not just that. There's the obvious risk of a STD; you don't know who you'll meet, you can be lured to a trap, kidnaped, killed…' She counted on her fingers.

'Yes, there's risk. Like any woman who hops bars to find a nice _one night stand_. Mine are a little safer. When I meet a guy my staff knows, he has been tested shortly before, he had paid big bucks, and I have these codes where I can trigger security if something gets out of hand…' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth blinked at her, resting against her chair's back.

'Look…' Charlotte continued. 'The day of that party, after I left you in the cloakroom…'

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

'When I got to the garage, my driver sent me a signal saying someone was waiting for me in the car. I acted surprised and the customer had a _good time with you_. But Denny - that's my driver - was keeping his eyes opened.' Charlotte told Elizabeth.

With wide eyes, her guest waited expectantly and Charlotte rejoiced in her curiosity.

'Yes, that day. He had paid me to attend the party so he would probably want some attention. He left his… _date_ and met me for a few minutes.' Charlotte shrugged. 'He likes it rough sometimes but he was ok. He did promise to punish _you_ for looking so sexy at the party and he did that, yesterday the whole day. He can deliver what he promises.'

Elizabeth blinked. 'The whole day?...'

Charlotte watched her face as she contorted it in indecision.

Finally Elizabeth found words. 'Left his date at the party… Who was he?' She asked.

'Do you really want to know?' Charlotte asked back. 'I can tell you what each of them likes best in you.'

Elizabeth bit her lip and squirmed in her seat. 'I don't know.'

'As you wish. Just tell me if I should say anything or not.' Charlotte said calmly.

'Again you are so assured…' Elizabeth marveled.

'It's just business.' Charlotte smiled and arranged her long straight hair off her eyes.

The waiter approached them to refill their glasses and passed Charlotte a small note.

'_Caroline, I know it's you._

_I'm sorry for interrupting what looks like a family meeting._

_If it is possible, tell me how heavy to join you two._

_I am mesmerized by your juicy sister. _

_Anxiously waiting, _

_Lovejoy.'_

Charlotte read the note and sat up straight in her seat. 'This is appalling!' She sputtered. The waiter startled guiltily.

'What?' Elizabeth asked frowning.

'Waiter, call the Maître at once. This is offensive!' Charlotte said and handed the note to Elizabeth. The poor middle aged man left in hurried steps.

'Sister!' Elizabeth gasped and her eyes widened.

Charlotte was both aroused and amused with Elizabeth's blush.

'Lovejoy?' Elizabeth whispered.

'Nickname, of course.' Charlotte said curbing her smile.

'And what's heavy? Some kinky violence threat?' Elizabeth whispered, eyes wide.

Charlotte snorted. 'A _thundo_ is a pound.'

When the Maître arrived he asked profuse apologies and took the note back to the man who blushed and left soon after.

'You're going to answer him?' Elizabeth asked still on a whisper.

'Would you like me to?' Charlotte asked raising one eyebrow.

Elizabeth froze.

'He's not one of _your_ clients, he is the _regular pack_ but he's asking for a threesome with a very _very_ special guest. He approached me in public and that's a breach… He is eager and that requires an urgency fee.' Charlotte spoke her thoughts in a half voice eying Elizabeth's reaction to her erotic stimuli. 'I would say eight pounds, maybe ten.'

'Ten?' Elizabeth whispered leaning on the table, her breathing slightly quickened. 'That much?'

'I'd say it's _a treat_ to a good customer. And he asked for a lunch date.' Charlotte checked her watch. 'You would be free by four.'

Elizabeth blinked.

'Interested _Sweet Lizzy_?' Charlotte sipped her wine and licked her lips.

Elizabeth shook her head but her eyes were lost.

'Maybe you just want to play the _vixen_?' Charlotte slurred the words. 'Do you want me to call one of your clients? Any of them?'

Elizabeth gasped.

'Maybe the one you don't know exists. The older slob who lusts for your ads.' Charlotte blinked slowly and looked at her phone on the table. 'I can ask _half_ _a ton_. He will say yes. But probably we would need to save our whole night.'

Elizabeth swallowed hard, blinked and took a gulp of her wine.

And she held her silent for a long while.

Charlotte started wondering if Elizabeth was considering saying yes, if there was a _Séverine_ inside this gorgeous woman. If that was the case, any _poor slob_ with a big wallet would do, Charlotte would find little use for his assets anyway.

She was aware her steady stare added to Elizabeth's discomfort and turmoil. She kept it for as long as the _Sweet Queen_ allowed her. Finally Elizabeth blinked, sipped her water and asked.

'Won't Lovejoy tire of waiting and find a cheaper call girl instead of you?' Elizabeth asked, fierceness in her voice and eye expression.

'No…' Charlotte smiled mischievously. _"Fierce Lizzy fights back, nice!"_ 'He'll call again and he'll pay what I ask. But first I'll make him squirm. He knew I wouldn't accept this kind of contact. I'm not a _hooker_ to be picked up in a restaurant.' She said smiling.

Elizabeth nodded and sipped her wine. 'You enjoy punishing them?'

'I don't play scenes, dominant or submissive. I don't do sadistic stuff. It's not my thing, I told you. But a girl has to know how to raise her bars…' She said sexily.

'You said you watched an initiation…' Elizabeth said and bit her lips again. 'I did read a book… a classic novel that was supposed to have inspired these erotic tales but I thought it was too rough for me.'

'Mlle Réage? I never read that. It doesn't appeal to me. This initiation was much like an orgy. Several men taking turns on one girl. And then when she collapsed exhausted they brought another one. No appeal at all to me.' Charlotte said. 'There are good and bad things where sex is concerned, I'm sure you know that.'

'Oh, yes!' Elizabeth sighed.

'Sex orgies often have men sharing a woman. They are thrilled to do that and when we see they are too intent on one of us we intervene. Horny men are stupid and easily distracted. One beautiful body showing naked tits and pussy and they turn to it. Some girls are known to like several men's attention simultaneously and usually they take the stage. But it's not for me, I like the side wings.' Charlotte explained.

'I don't imagine me with more than one guy…' Elizabeth mused.

Charlotte grinned. 'But you have been shared _Sweet Lizzy_… several times. And not only between men.'

'Really?' Elizabeth tried to say out loud but her voice cracked.

'Yes… they love to do that. You are a trophy, a chimera.' Charlotte smiled.

'And that's supposed to be flattering? Being fucked by many men at once?' Elizabeth pursed her lips.

Charlotte shook her head. 'Some things appeal to me and I do it for money, some I do for free when I feel like it. But some I definitely wouldn't do.' Charlotte paused. 'The line is subtle, each person draw their line between good and bad.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'I am curious about this sub thing though…' She mused out loud.

'I hope you don't comment with people so _your_, _mine_, _our_ clients would come demanding any sub scene. I'd hate to be a sub and would be bored to be a dom.' Charlotte said haughtily.

'What about delivering a _compliant character_?' Lizzy asked with a raised brow and a sexy sideways smile. 'Was it just to impress me? A lie?'

Charlotte gave her the smile back. 'Not at all. Complaint is not submissive. Bondage is sexy enough, answering some orders are part of the game - sex is a game of power after all. But I call the shots too. It's really an exchange. They fantasize bossing your body, I weigh how much would it cost.'

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte for a while in what appeared to be deep thought.

After what were excruciating seconds to Charlotte she finally spoke.

'Ok, I'll bite your bait. Tell me what you do when you impersonate me.'

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: Need you tonight by INXS

References:

- Sir Janes Mathew Barrie as quoted in _Christ's Second Coming Fulfilled_ (1917) by Marion Morris

- The Princess Bride movie by Rob Reiner, 1987.

- Belle de jour movie by Luis Buñuel, 1967.

- Histoire d'O by Anne Desclos under the pen name Pauline Réage.

* * *

Would you bite this bait as well?

Ready to keep up with me? It's about to get REAL juicy…

Review. Comment. NOW. (grrrrrrrr)

- notice there are a lot more 'r's than before. #anxiousmoira #avidforreviews -

See ya.


	9. Chapter 8 – THE CURIOSITY

Hello, here we are, mid story.

From today on we go heavier on the clients and the psychological game thickens.

Like a roller coaster, we have climbed up to highest point where you can see the whole park. Now let's roll!

Tks for reading and commenting (so little). x(

* * *

**Chapter eight – THE CURIOSITY**

* * *

_Sitting here glad as I am_

_Aching for a vision of you, you're right in front of me_

_Oh the things we did, the things we did_

* * *

'How sincere do you want me to be?' Charlotte asked grinning.

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

'Sincerity or silence.' Elizabeth answered and sipped her wine to prepare herself.

'Okay…' Charlotte smiled. 'Where should I begin?...'

'When did you start dressing like me?' She asked leaning on the table with curious big green eyes.

Charlotte smiled and thought about leaning too so she could get close enough to taste those lips. 'So long ago… It was when I was showed pictures of you. I had arranged to meet-'

'Wait!' Elizabeth raised her hands, palms up. 'Don't say names. I think I'll live better if I don't know exactly what each of them wants…'

Charlotte nodded. 'So, I had arranged to meet _him-' _She said and looked sideways at Elizabeth with a coquettish smile. Elizabeth nodded, so Charlotte continued: '…At a hotel and when I got there he showed me several pictures. Your advertising campaign, social columns, personal photos. He explained every detail of what made you irresistible to him. Then he sent me out to dye my hair your color, buy clothes and contacts.'

'He sent you out? Did he give you money?' Elizabeth asked frowning.

'Yes. And he didn't touch me until I came back _Lizzytized_.' Charlotte chuckled. 'His eyes widened and he lost his voice. Poor fellow… he is crazy about you. If you only knew…'

Elizabeth decided to let the comment pass. _"Poor fellow my ass. Perverted crazy horny two faced pig!"_ She thought. 'Then what?'

'Details?' Charlotte asked.

'As many as you can remember. Please.' Elizabeth blushed ashamed of her curiosity. 'If it turns out to be too much for me, I'll tell you.'

Charlotte nodded and sipped her wine. 'Well…'

Her heart fluttered like a silly school girl's on a forbidden date with an older teacher. She entered the room and he was facing the windows, his shirt out of his pants, barefeet, hands in his pockets. She was surprised to find him sexy. Sexy enough. She closed the door with a determined _woof_ and he turned to face her.

He took a step back and held the window sill for support. 'Lizzy…' He whispered.

She twirled happily. 'Do you like it?'

He nodded so she poised her purse on the small table by the door and walked his way. 'I found this dress, wrap around. Not the black one I wore for you that day, though. This one is silk.' She said standing at arms' length and twirled, deliberately showing him some thigh when the dress flew around her waist. 'The sales woman said white went well with my hair.'

She was still a bit shaky like it was her first time. In a way it was. She had _played Lizzy_ before but only naked in bed. This was the first time using _a costume_. Her quickened breathing was further arousing him and she saw it.

'Smell my hair… Do you like the shampoo scent?' She held a long lock of curled hair extending it to his nose.

In fact it still smelled a bit of hair coloring but he didn't register that. He saw _Lizzy_ in front of him, in a semi darkened and empty hotel room, her cleavage close to his lips, and her skin warm against his. He had dreamt of this for so long, dreamed horny wet dreams of having her beneath him, calling his name…

Without thinking he grabbed her by the waist and ravished her mouth. His hands went to her butt and he brought her to his groin in a powerful motion. She complained surprised and he liked it.

'Yes, Lizzy. Mine. All mine.' He said in a husky voice. 'I like the hair, the dress, the tits, the ass…'

He said and turned her to face the window. He raised her dress, lowered her panties and had her there by the high floor window, slamming into her so fast and so forcefully she could barely breathe.

'Slow down, honey. I'm here. I'm yours.' She said in gasps.

'I can't!' He answered and fucked her for a few more minutes until he convulsed. Then he dropped to the floor stunned. 'You have a sweet pussy, my Lizzy. Just like I knew you had.' He panted.

'You are fast!' She said and arranged her panties.

He chuckled. 'I'm gonna be fast with you for hours. What else is sweet?' He asked. 'Stride me, Lizzy.' He said raking his hands up her inner thighs.

xxx

'Mmmm… fast and furious? What am I missing!...' Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Charlotte laughed. 'He improved with practice.'

'Wow, what a joy! Yuppy…' Elizabeth sipped her wine.

'You have to see, Lizzy that this particular customer dreamt of you a lot. When that date ended he was exhausted from excitement and four rounds. The forth was rather good I remember, but not any details. I'm sorry.' Charlotte apologized. 'I can tell you the last time I met him though.'

'Give it to me!' Elizabeth said playfully and rested against the back of her seat.

xxx

As scheduled, she arrived at his hotel room by six in the morning. She wondered again why did she agree to such stupid time table. After last night's dramatic show, she would rather sleep more than the four hours she was allowed. Hair curling alone robbed her of forty minutes' sleep.

She made a mental note to send hair straightening products to her _role model_.

With her key card in hand that he had left for her at the reception desk she entered the darkened room and took off her shoes. Also her purse was left by the door before she tiptoed to the bedroom. There she stripped and as silently as she could, climbed in bed under the covers.

It took her a few seconds to relax and close her eyes before he stirred, turned and hugged her.

'You are cold.' He mumbled.

'Just went to the bathroom.' She answered in a whisper.

He tightened his arm around her midriff and swinged a heavy leg over hers. And then, comforted by her smell next to his nose, he snored.

She willed herself to relax and take a nap.

When the hand pinching her nipple woke her up, the sun streaming in through the curtain's gap was high.

'Mmmm…' She moaned. 'Morning!'

'Morning, my Bee. I love to wake up with you.' He said in her throat.

She stretched and he mouthed the nipple he was torturing letting his hand tease the other. She squirmed and he quickened his attack. As she bent her knees squeezing herself he lifted his head.

'Open.' He ordered. 'Wide.'

She complained in a moan and he bit her nipple.

'Ouch!'

'Wide.' He warned. In a fast wave he threw the comforter to the floor behind him and cold morning draft caressed their warmed skin. 'Wider.' He ordered leaning on his forearm to watch her legs open enough to show her clit. 'Better.' He nodded and returned to her breasts.

She moaned and complained but he never left her torso. His hands did caress her lips and he did allow her to suck his thumb but that was it. No kiss, no touch bellow her breasts.

'Honey, you are killing me…' She moaned loud.

'I forbid you to close your legs.' He again warned her.

'Touch me!' She ordered.

He shook his head.

'Touch me now!' She sputtered. She was really needy. He had tortured her nipples to her limit and her limit was far too stretched.

But he still shook his head smiling and staring at her engorged clit.

'I will touch myself then!' She said petulantly. 'You can watch!'

In a fast move he pinned her hands above her head. 'No you won't.'

'Please…' She begged.

'You arrived at dawn.' He said in a frown.

She hammed and hawed.

'Did you let him touch you?' He asked.

She bit her lip.

'Did you, Lizzy?' He repeated.

'He's my husband! I had to!' She whined.

'No you didn't.' He said calmly. 'I told you more than once that you can say you have a migraine. Or your period.'

'But he would know…' She whispered.

'Would he?' He asked and darted his tongue out to reach her nipple again. It burned just from the anticipation of another onslaught and she flinched. 'Ah… sore?'

She nodded and bit her lip again. 'Please?' She begged. 'A finger?'

He grinned. 'So you let him touch your pussy and your tits and then you run to me so I can finish his job?' He asked and clicked his tongue. 'Ah… Lizzy, Lizzy. You are only lucky woman, you know that?'

'Please?...'

'You are very lucky that I can make you cum so easily…'

xxx

Elizabeth laughed loud. 'Sorry.' She apologized holding a hand in front of her mouth. 'Sorry.' But a giggle escaped.

'Yes?'… Charlotte asked.

'My husband can make me cum just by saying _'do it'_!" She laughed again.

'This client chooses to believe otherwise.' Charlotte smiled. 'And he is not bad at all, Lizzy…'

'Sorry. Go on.'

Charlotte nodded.

xxx

Instead of touching her he demanded she went down on him keeping her legs apart and in front of a mirror so he could see her despair if he chose to open his eyes.

After his morning wood had been taken care of, he took pity of her.

'Now, now my Bee. Come wash your face and brush your teeth and I'll show you what I have in store for you since Saturday night.'

In front of the bathroom vanity she leaned to wash her face and he stood behind her just one millimeter away from her ass. Only when she raised her head with hair framing her wet face he slammed into her.

She saw stars.

First he kept just outside but brushing his growing erection on her wet pussy. It lasted all through her teeth brushing and when she turned to him he let her kiss him.

She tasted of mint, he tasted of raw lust.

She opened one leg and sat on the vanity so he could have access but he grinned, held her by the inner thighs and let his dick caress only her clit. She moaned and protested, he grinned further.

'Bath!' He ordered.

'Wash me, please.' She said under the hot shower. 'I beg you. I behaved Saturday night. You met me for just a few minutes and went back to her!' She pouted.

He smiled.

'You are adorable, you know Lizzy?'

'Please?...' She looked at him through her lashes offering a wash cloth with a squirt of body soap.

When he reached for it she bit his lower lip.

'Wash me clean. My _real man, _make me spotless.' She whispered and turned her back to him lifting her butt up while palming the shower wall.

Poor slob didn't last long, but she did find a good release.

xxx

'Yeah, that was hot.' Elizabeth said fanning her face with her hand.

Charlotte smiled victoriously. 'It sure was.'

Elizabeth took a sip of her wine.

'He is good. In fact… your clients are fairly good.' Charlotte said with a small smile on her face and a finger on her lips. 'Better than average. They do their best to impress you. Of course if it were really you, he would never give you a hard time because you spent the night with your husband. He would throw himself at your feet when you entered the door.'

'I get a feeling that you are defending him. Them.' Elizabeth frowned and twisted her hair behind her shoulders.

Charlotte intently looked at the gesture to copy it. This was something that would be appreciated.

'They are my clients! They pay for my living!' Charlotte said and chuckled.

'But they use you!' Elizabeth said urgently.

'They _pay _me to _use you_, Lizzy.' Charlotte stated.

Elizabeth froze.

'Lovejoy here, he hires _Caroline_. Those six… seven rich slobs _use_ you. Sometimes they love you. Sometimes they punish you, share you, hurt you, show you off. But they don't see me.' Charlotte said in a determined tone of voice so Elizabeth could understand her perfectly. 'If you had said yes when I proposed calling one of your admirers to offer us both, I would have said: _'Hi, my sweetheart. It's me, your Lizzy.'_ If instead I said _'It's me, Caroline'_ he would have answered: _'Who? How did you get this number, miss?'_. They don't see me. They see you.'

Elizabeth swallowed forcefully. She had heard Charlotte's tale as if reading an erotic story on a woman's magazine. She was moisture but detached. _"He did that to me? Me?"_

'Of course not me! He did it to _you_ who _impersonate_ me. In his head he fantasized me, like he could have fantasized Sophia Loren or… or… or Angelina Jolie.' Elizabeth sputtered.

'Of course. The differences are: one- a _starlet_ is someone distant from their everyday life.' Charlotte counted on her fingers. 'Two- some _starlets_ are available and are as _heavy_ as I am. Three- you are _not_ available. You are a chimera.'

'You said there are men I don't know exist. It's the same with an artist.' Elizabeth argued petulantly and gesticulated.

Charlotte smiled. _"Fierce as a kitten. Just like they want it. What an easy target_." She sighed. 'You misunderstand me, Lizzy. They are all near you. They all have pictures of you in their phones or vacation albums but you didn't give them the time of the day. They hover around you.'

Elizabeth gasped. 'Am I in danger?' She whispered.

'Of being attacked?' Charlotte raised her brows. 'Come on, Lizzy. What do you think this is? I told this is not a joke. And absolutely not a porn movie script.'

'But you said they hover…'

'And phone me to solve their problem!' Charlotte shook her head and chuckled. 'Let me try to explain this to you.' She took a sip of wine. 'There was one time when… a customer bumped into you at an airport and you two coincidentally caught the same flight.'

Elizabeth frowned and bit her lips trying to remember. She had shared some pleasant conversations with some of these men Charlotte mentioned. Which one could this be?

'You can't place this event, can you?' Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and gesticulated with her hand. 'See? You just don't pay attention to them. And why would you? So, you were on the same flight but didn't seat close. From his seat he saw you crossing your legs restlessly, probably trying to find a comfortable position, that tricked his lust.'

'Really?' Elizabeth asked and rested her face in her hand with an elbow on the table.

'Yes… he thought you were squirming and then when you landed and waved him off before leaving the aircraft without giving him one look back, he called me.'

xxx

She was about to board the second flight that day and actually it was a little tiring. First she had taken a flight to Houston early in the morning with her staff. There she had seven hours layoff in an airport hotel's suite and now she was boarding another flight. As usual, when the _gig_ was about to start she felt butterflies coming to life in her throat.

Her staff was scattered at the boarding area as they would fly coach and she was at the first class lounge waiting for the flight to be called. Any moment now… twenty minutes to. And then she saw him hurrying into the lounge a little out of breath. He really should work out.

He took his time to acknowledge her or maybe he was really busy, his phone is his ear as the attendant helped him with his suitcase and tickets. She sat by the big window looking dejectedly to the rain outside, nursing an espresso and grooming her hair through the ghost reflection on the glass.

She jumped when the loud voice announced her flight and she stood to get in line.

'Lizzy?' He asked, surprised by the _chance_ encounter.

'Hi…' She said uncertain.

'It's me! Long time no see!' He said smiling.

'Oh, hi! What a pleasure.' She returned the smile, albeit a little weaker.

They chitchatted on the finger and inside the aircraft she found her seat on the first row. As she anticipated, the rows behind and on her left were empty. _"Wow, seven empty first class seats!" _Even for a domestic mid-week evening flight it had to have been expensive.

As the plane leveled, the inflight service started and she noticed his furtive glances at her. She accepted a glass of wine and twisted this way and that having difficulty finding a position in the plush seat for her legs in thigh high stockings.

She was relieved of boredom when he passed by her seat on the way back from the toilet.

'Hi again.' He said.

'Hello. Wine?' She said in a smile.

'I had vodka.' He said.

'Want to have a seat here close to me? It seems I'm in an island.' She pouted.

He chuckled and with a graceful wave asked for another drink from the flight attendant. Then he maneuvered his way to take the seat at her side by the window.

'The night is dark already.' He said.

'Mhum.' She nodded sipping her wine.

The flight attendant brought him his drink and the menus for the meal. They chose and she left.

Intent on finding some subject to talk about she turned on her seat and inadvertently her cleavage opened. His eyes zeroed on her chest and he licked his lips, she pretended not to notice and talked about the weather. He responded politely and remarked on what kind of weather they would find at their destination, discreetly eyeing her unprotected skin.

The meal arrived and by turning back in her seat her dress closed itself. They ate sharing pleasant conversation while she tangled and untangled her legs and turned to face him from time to time. He ate with gusto, a lazy smile on his lips.

'It seems this flight is empty today.' He said to the flight attendant when she collected their trays.

'Yes, sir. We will dim the lights in a few minutes so you can rest.' The woman said and left.

She turned to him. 'I'm not tired. I'm bored.' She pouted and smiled.

He returned the smile. 'Lizzy… Errr… when you turn to me your dress… Mmmm… opens.'

'Oh!' She said and flapped the front opening on her thighs.

He grinned. 'You cleavage, Lizzy.' He said and uncertainly extended a finger to point.

'Oh! I'm sorry.' She said eyeing her naked nipple visible at the wrap around dress cleavage. But she didn't arrange it. 'For a second I thought you would…' She bit her lower lip and looked at him through her lashes. 'You would… touch me.'

He kept his grin in place. 'Would you like me to?'

'I suppose I shouldn't.' She whispered.

He closed his mouth but couldn't kill his smile. 'With all the respect?'

'Mmmm?' She asked again looking at her own opened cleavage.

'You have beautiful boobs.' He said.

'Thank you! It's good to hear a compliment like that, friend.' She said in a half voice. 'But I know you are only being nice to me…'

He raised his brows surprised.

'You can't probably know if my boobs are beautiful. You haven't seen them. Have you?' She teased.

'I can see them shaped on your elegant dress. And the absence of a bra.' He said.

She was getting wet, he was getting hard.

'Is it noticeable?' She asked suddenly worried and squirmed in her seat to end up turning fully to him. 'I really don't like bras and well, I don't think I need to bother.' She said grooming her cleavage in a way that gave him a better look of her left breast.

He licked his lips again. 'No you don't, Lizzy.'

'You think?' She asked, he nodded. 'But it's not very classy, is it?'

'Don't worry about that, Mam. You are everything proper.' He reassured her.

'And do you think no panties are also proper?' She asked looking intently in his eyes.

'That I would have to evaluate, Mam.' He squirmed and turned to face her.

She nodded lowering her face.

'Hey, don't be that way, Lizzy.' He said cupping her chin.

'Well… you know. Sometimes I need as much reassurance as the next woman.' She shrugged.

'I'm your friend. Tell me what you need.' He offered gentlemanly.

She looked over her shoulder for a split second and opened her cleavage to him.

'Tell me. Are they really beautiful?' She asked. 'Don't lie to me, please.'

He widened his eyes to her boldness, opening her cleavage on the middle of first class. Even if turned fully to the window where he was seated. He was glad to have booked all seats around them.

'Mam, do you really-' he started to say, eyes lost on her hard small nipples.

'You said you were a friend…' She pouted and lowering her head started to close her wrap around dress that with her previous motion opened all the way to her belly button.

'I am, Mam.' He said and reached a hand inside just as she closed her dress.

'Ah…' She whispered.

He reached his other hand to hold her waist while he kneaded her breast. 'Really nice tit, Mam.' He whispered.

'And the other?' She took his hand from one to the other, still inside the garment.

'Perfect. Heavy, full. Rest assured Mam that you have the most beautiful breasts I ever had the pleasure of evaluating.' He said earnestly.

She smiled. 'I believe you.' She whispered and releasing his hand she reached the hem of her dress and diving inside caressed herself.

'Lizzy…' He warned her.

'You make me wet.' She accused him.

He was lost in the pleasure of her breast in his hand and the sight of her pleasuring herself on the seat next to him.

'Stop, Lizzy.' He said.

She pouted and took her hand away. She groomed her cleavage first and then his. Then his face, close to his nose. He closed his eyes and groaned.

She smiled wickedly.

'Mile high club, friend?'

The flight attendant passed by checking the seats and if she saw his hand in her dress she didn't react to it.

Soon after the lights were dimmed and she rearranged herself on the seat with a leg under her and the other on the raised leg rest. That way he had a faint sight of her pussy only lit by the blinking wings' light that came from the opened shutter.

'Utterly irresistible, Mam.' He said and opened her dress all the way.

She caressed him while he had his pleasure caressing her, but he restrained from cuming. Instead he made sure to _paint_ her breasts in her own juice. 'For later.' He whispered.

When the plane started to descend, he returned to his seat glad to have had the will to stop before staining his pants.

He made sure to walk behind her on the finger. The pleasure of watching that naked ass sway inside a silk dress was irresistible. At the lobby they separated to meet at the airport hotel's suite as scheduled.

'Lizzy, you kill me!' He said going straight to her ass with a hand inside her dress.

'Did you like to touch me in the plane?' She moaned on his mouth.

'I am crazy for you. You make me crazy.' He said opening her dress to have full access to her chest. 'And these tits…' He took a step back to admire them.

'Do you really like them?' She asked.

'Yes! I want to taste them now.' He said reaching a hand to her breast and another to the apex of her thighs. 'You smell of pussy.'

'Oh!' She said surprised with his touch.

'Bed?' He asked.

'If you prefer…' She moaned.

'I do.' He answered and found her clit.

She was really wet. He was fatty, bald but so sweet and caring. His dick took a while to get rock hard and he fumbled a bit but she had a good time.

xxx

'That was also very hot.' Elizabeth said with her mouth parched. She had been breathing through her opened mouth without realizing.

'And that was how the night started.' Charlotte said. 'It did go well. Especially the part of the oil rubbing.'

Elizabeth raised her brows and motioned with her hand in circles for Charlotte to continue.

'He thought I was sore from the exercise so in the morning he massaged me with oil.' She giggled. 'He deals with oil exploration, it was a kinky treat.' Charlotte sipped her water glass. 'Massage followed by mouth always rocks my world. No matter who performs.'

'I like massages as well. I guess I like best to give them.' Elizabeth mused.

Charlotte smiled. _"Another good bit of information."_ 'The point is, Sweet Lizzy, they want to share things with you, not attack you. They want you to want them, to share kinky experiences, camaraderie.'

'And to cheat on my husband.' Elizabeth said matter-of-fact.

'Some yes… some don't want to mention you are married.' Charlotte explained.

'You agree on a script, a course of events, when they hire you? Who writes it?' Charlotte asked enthralled.

'Not at all!' Charlotte laughed. 'There are situations like the air flight flirt. My customer was going on a business trip and wanted my company. So I flew to meet him and escort him to his destination. There is always some way or another you talked to them, they met you somewhere or you ignored them. Like anyone else they would like to go back and re write the experiences they thought frustrating. I improvise as I go.'

'Look Charlotte, the way you say it, everything is hot and luxurious. It can't always be nice. Nothing in life is always nice.' Elizabeth said sounding sane if not a little sad.

'You are right. Things are not always nice. Some situations I'd rather not take part but I have this silly trait. I hate to complain. I always see the good side first.' Charlotte pursed her lips.

'I can imagine what is not nice…' Elizabeth commiserated.

'I entered this business knowing what I was going to face. I knew the _ball park figure_ of what I was going to find. I can step out when I decide to. I've been considering getting out, really.' Charlotte shrugged. 'Maybe that's why I invited you for this lunch.'

'You can always say 'no' to the men who want you to impersonate me, paint your hair blond, or red.' Elizabeth suggested.

'I could. But I don't want to. Playing you is not always nice, but it has its perks.' Charlotte smiled. 'Yeah…' She said as an afterthought. 'Mostly it's sexy to put myself into other woman's skin.'

'Perks?' Elizabeth asked surprised and derisive. 'They tip you?'

'I don't deal with cash, Lizzy.' Charlotte said offended.

'Perks?' Elizabeth asked in a slur.

Charlotte accepted the challenge.

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: Remembering the first time by Simply Red

* * *

Now Charlotte feels challenged. And crossed.

What will come out of this?

I want reviewsssss... and lots of reviews! =[

3, 2, 1... Go!


	10. Chapter 9 - THE SHOCK

Hi. Sorry I'm a bit late are chaotic these days.

Anyway, Charlotte is crossed, Lizzy is curious. What about you?

Remember the 'dark, hard to swallow' I said in the begining? This is it.

If you pass this point, you are safe. I promiss.

Here you go.

* * *

**Chapter nine – THE SHOCK**

* * *

_ You got mud on your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

* * *

Charlotte eyed Elizabeth with skepticism. She doubted her guest could deal with the bad side or rough fantasies she faced from time to time. With Elizabeth's sheltered life in mind, Charlotte had initially considered not mentioning any rasher situation. She was sure Elizabeth was still unfamiliar to dark sex but now she was crossed.

In the back of her mind she knew it was childish. Of course Elizabeth had the right to feel offended or threatened. She couldn't understand why but she could foresee the possibility of a woman feeling so. But Charlotte expected- no she _wanted_ Elizabeth to be more flattered than vulnerable.

Vulnerability was an excellent spice for sex.

One of the best.

But Charlotte knew more than anyone that limits was subjective.

It was time to test Sweet Lizzy's limits.

'Our food is taking a while to arrive.' She stalled searching her mind for a good tale.

'It is. It takes some work to cut fruit and cook shrimp.' Elizabeth said sarcastically. 'Lucky we didn't ask for braised veal.'

Charlotte chuckled. _"Ah, found it."_

'Some of these customers, your admirers, they like boobs. Yours, I mean. They find them beautiful, pert, full, they love your hard nipples. We have similar boobs too, you and I.' Charlotte said gaping at Elizabeth's chest. 'I wear 32DD. You?'

'32C.' Elizabeth answered. She had noticed their similarities.

'Mmmm… See? Similar. I don't have silicon, do you?' Charlotte asked deliberately taunting Elizabeth.

'No. Natural.' She answered squirming in her chair.

Charlotte nodded. 'So, this one, he likes your tits. He covets them; he wants to touch them whenever he can. Wherever. Once he wanted to meet at a very expensive restaurant and I, _you_, met him at the bar. He greeted me with intimacy, introducing me as _his girl_ and no one questioned. He's polite and I'm classy, perfect couple. Maybe his second marriage, his trophy wife.'

That hurt Elizabeth. She felt like Darcy's trophy.

'Very discreetly he caressed the sides of my breasts when he hugged me and when he helped me to my seat. He is very respectful in public, a bit obsequious even. He touched a nipple, but very briefly.' She said and watched her guest's eyes delve into emotions.

'So after the drinks he asked for the private room he had reserved. The maître escorted us and introduced the waiter who would be at our service. Really good looking guy, young, polite, tall. Had the same name as the customer, only some twenty years younger. Once he had ordered _your_, my wine and his scotch bottle, and the waiter had left he asked me to seat a bit closer. The hand he had kept on my leg with his pinky reaching the apex of my thighs at the bar dived inside my dress.'

Elizabeth blinked.

'Still want me to go on?' Charlotte asked sexily, eyes intent on Elizabeth's green ones. 'To tell you the perks?'

Elizabeth nodded.

Charlotte told her how the hand caressed her pussy very lightly but got out when the waiter entered the private room bringing the appetizers.

As they ate the appetizers she had chosen for them, his hand found one of her breasts complaining the nipples weren't hard enough since they weren't showing as usual.

She thrust her chest forward and let him fondle her left breast, and when the appetizers' empty dishes were collected and the salads ordered, she changed seats and sat by his other side. He fondled her other breast but so enthralled on her and the scotch he didn't take his hand off her dress fast enough and the young namesake waiter saw the caress.

Trained to be blind and deaf, the waiter averted his eyes and laid their salads in front of them before leaving discreetly.

The man chuckled discretely, happy to see she was blushing and her nipples showing on her dress. When the main dish arrived, his hand was in her dress again, fingering the elastic band of her panties.

'Ah, the food _my lady_ ordered. She has the most excellent taste.' The customer marveled.

'Yes, sir.' The waiter agreed politely.

'Don't you think, my young namesake?' He asked.

'Yes, sir.' The waiter answered politely yet detached.

The costumer smiled nodding. 'I see you are a smart young man to realize that.' He cleared his throat and changed his tone of voice taking an air of superiority. 'Yes, yes. To be able to share the company of such an accomplished lady is a rare pleasure indeed. I am always aware of the honor.'

The waiter risked a sideways glance at her and nodded.

She could see the customer had just had an idea. The waiter left and they ate in silence.

'My _Queen_, I adore you.' He said at last.

Elizabeth gasped.

Charlotte stopped and raised one eyebrow.

'Go on.' Elizabeth said shaking her head.

Charlotte sipped her water and continued.

'I know, my king…' She answered graciously.

'I think you are stunning.' He complimented giving her a covetous look. 'A lady in all senses, in spite of your wild nature. But you could hardly be blamed for having been born in a savage place.' He smiled patronizingly at her. 'You, my Queen, is the proof that a diamond can be shaped. No Lady of high birth could find many rough aspects in your behavior.' He shook his head 'no'. 'In public that is. Because no high birth lady acts like you do in the bedroom. Like I always knew you would.'

She smiled sexily at him. 'Are you trying to offend me, sir?'

'Not at all, my Queen. I am simply stating that you are wild, it's in your nature.' He tasted his food. 'But I like it. I was once advised to search exactly an active and useful woman and not expect such a reward from a lawful wife. It was a happy surprise to find that in you!' He gave her an awkward sideways suggestive look. 'What you still need is a little more training and refinement.'

She furrowed her pretty brows.

'I love to see how you render men crazed with your sex appeal.' He sad squinting ad smiling.

'I love to see you notice…' She whispered and bit her lip suggestively.

'Demure as a proper lady…' He touched her face. 'I want to play, my Queen.'

She widened her eyes delicately. 'Play?'

'You owe it to me.' He said intently. Maybe concealing some rage with a polite attitude.

She shook her head 'no'. 'I still remember the last _game_ you came up with. And I hated that.' She said squinting, a subtle defiance.

He smiled sideways again. 'Ah… Lovely! I know you consider it necessary to refuse me when you obviously plan to accept my offer.' He licked his lips. 'This doesn't discourage me, my Queen. It fires in me the _need_ to help you change your mind.'

'I'm not playing coy.' She said and sipped her glass. 'I said 'no, thank you'.'

'Your modesty is bewitching, as always.' He caressed her and averted his eyes to the door.

As on cue, the waiter entered to collect their dishes and again caught his hand in her cleavage. He was kneading her breast. First the right one, then the left. Always skin on skin, his hand inside her lacy bra and forcing her breasts to slightly jut out.

'Young namesake, did you notice how beautiful my lady's breasts are?' The customer asked smiling. He was laid back on his chair, legs wide opened and she was at the tip of her chair, a hand on his thigh for support. 'And how good she smells?'

'I beg your pardon, sir.' The waiter blinked and cleared his throat.

'My king, whatever you have in mind, give it up. I said…' She insisted in a low tone and tried to move out of his reach.

He smiled fondly at her. 'My Queen is a little shy today. She doesn't have to be, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of spending time with.'

'Please, my king…' She said feeling her cheeks burn a little. 'I refused your offer, sir.'

'I always hope for a more promising answer the next time I make you such an extraordinary offer…' He said, his smile carved on his tensed face. 'See how her beautiful green eyes shine? How her nipples show on her dress?' He said to the waiter and as he fingered the one he was not holding.

The waiter nodded blushing.

The customer took his hands off her to lovingly cup her chin. 'My _Queen_? Please close the door?' His hand was warm from the contact with her skin for so long.

She nodded and rose. _"Mmmm, sex games with an obvious first timer."_ She thought while sashaying sexily and waving her butt.

'My young namesake, see how sexy my lady is?' The customer asked expressing his obvious pride. She finally was his, only his to do as he pleased.

The waiter had his eyes locked on her ass and the man chuckled.

Her face contorted on a fake frown, she raised her butt evilly while closing the door of their private room with an exaggerated movement. Her short dress rode up a few inches and she was sure both men were intent on her upper back thighs.

'Yes… see how tiny her panties cover almost nothing of her butt?' The customer pointed. 'Come here, my _Queen_.'

She walked back to his arms and he snaked a hand around her waist.

'See?' He caressed the outline of her panties over her dress. 'It's Brazilian, like she is. I ordered just for her.' The customer gloated. 'Here. Let me show you. My _Queen_, open your dress, will you?'

'Do you think I should, my King?' She asked still frowning, eying the customer who seated in his chair with his legs wide opened and his belly full. He nodded smiling.

She opened her wrap around embroidered dress to reveal black underwear.

'See, young namesake?' He ran his finger inside the horizontal elastic band of her panties from one hip bone to another, touching her mound in the way. She trembled lightly and the older man chuckled.

The waiter swallowed hard. He was rooted to the spot, his tray protecting his groin. He kept thinking he should go away and beg the maître to send someone else to cater this couple. But the woman was so damn hot, and seemed to be having fun in spite of her expression. There was an odd gleam in her eyes… Maybe they did that often and now it was his turn to enjoy it. He wondered how far they would go. He would need a professional tonight when the man sent him away hot and bothered.

'See, young namesake? It's snug and small. Turn your back, my _Queen_.'

She twisted sexily holding her dress around her waist and the man ran his finger inside the elastic band again, only now vertically from her hip until it disappeared in her butt.

'See here? It's not a thong, it's just sexy and snug.' The old man ran his finger once again from ass to hip, going a little further in. 'You like these Brazilian panties, don't you my _Queen_?'

She turned her head and nodded looking at the waiter through her lashes.

The waiter noticed she didn't try to get out of the older man's grip.

'But what I wanted to have your opinion on were her tits. Seat here my _Queen_.' He said patting his thigh.

She seated on his knee like a ventriloquist's doll.

'Show him your breasts, please.' He asked, lovingly freeing her shoulder from the long hair before kissing it.

She lowered the cups of her bra making her boobs jut further out.

The waiter swallowed forcefully again and squirmed.

'Do you want to touch them, my boy?' The customer asked. He kissed her shoulder several times, caressing the skin. His other hand caressed her thigh.

The waiter hummed and hawed. He was as horny as uncomfortable.

'I see you are incredulous…' The older man chuckled. 'I give you leave. Be careful, don't overdo it, though. Eagerness is not a virtue.'

'My King, he is uncertain…' She pouted.

'Let him see how delicious you are my _Queen_.' The customer said and kissed her neck. He ran his hands on her arms up and down twice and briefly caressed both her breasts before retreating to hold her by the shoulders.

She rearranged herself to seat on both his opened legs, with her own wide apart and bunched her dress on her waist to show the customer her panties on the small of her back. The man smiled and plunged a hand inside.

She inhaled sharply locking eyes with the waiter who soon darted his eyes to her naked tits then to the bulge in her panties. She trusted her chest forward and reached for his hand.

The waiter offered her no resistance when she pulled him closer and groaned while kneading first one then another breast.

'Is he hard for you, my _Queen_?' The man asked, his fingers smeared in her juices, her smell scenting the air.

'Yes…' She answered and turned her head to look from the waiter's eyes to the customer's. 'I want him, my King. You had your fun, now I want mine.' She demanded petulantly ending on a sexy pout.

The waiter was surprised and remembering himself took a step back.

The customer smiled at her, reluctantly took his hand off her panties and tasted his fingers.

'Ah, sweet nectar from my _Queen_.' He smiled. 'Boy, what time does your shift ends?'

The young waiter was beyond himself. One more minute and he would be in trouble. He could never explain the stain in his pants. Some other waiters had told him stories like that but he had never thought… He cleared his throat. 'Midnight, sir.'

'We are staying in this hotel. Meet us in our room at fifteen after midnight.' The older man ordered in his powerful businessman voice.

'But sir…' The waiter started to argue.

'Stand up my _Queen_.' The customer asked her.

She stood up from his legs and sexily rearranged her panties, first front, than back; making sure both men appreciated the show. She used both index fingers taking excruciatingly care to position the elastic perfectly in place.

'Are you sure you don't want to grab this chance I'm giving you to taste this sweet nectar?' The older man asked raising one eyebrow. He couldn't believe this stupid boy would let a chance to have Lizzy pass. He spent his days thinking of these moments. To make her squirm and beg. To order her and see the smile in her eyes when he fucked her. 'My wife is horny for you and I'm horny for her. If she wants you, she will have you.' He said seriously. With a hand on the small of her back he sensed she was getting bored. 'Don't close your dress, Lizzy. Let him see you. Don't cover your tits until I tell you when.'

xxx

'But this is humiliation!' Elizabeth complained disgusted.

'This is payback, Lizzy.' Charlotte answered calmly and took a sip of wine.

Elizabeth widened her eyes. 'What a nonsense! You said you don't do masochism!'

Charlotte raised her eyebrows waiting for Elizabeth to mull it on her own mind. In spite of her suggestive look, Elizabeth still didn't see it. Charlotte sighed. 'You had humiliated him that week. You despise him. He believes you told your husband to cut business with him.'

Elizabeth bit her lip to search her mind for a while and suddenly held her throat. 'No!' She whispered. 'Him? That hateful fawning man full of false humility…' She made a disgusted face.

Charlotte nodded and waited. 'Should I go on?

Elizabeth fought against her curiosity. _"Damn, that self-conceited disgusting man with clammy hands."_ She hated to shake hands with him. At the moment she felt childish to act snobbish towards the man just because he thought him slimy, weak, and always a bit shaky near her. Darcy said she was prejudiced, he was a shark businessman.

She was revolted with the use of Darcy's silly nickname for her. It was private but not a secret; he called her Queen since they had first met. She always hated it. Now she felt naked.

Her curiosity won.

'What…' She cleared her throat. 'What else… happened?'

'The waiter arrived at ten past midnight, eager and young. The customer let him fondle me at his leisure, I couldn't deny him anything. All the time the customer sat on a side stuffed chair and watched.

'I want to share you, my _Queen_.' He murmured, so hard his voice was strained. 'I want to offer you like _he_ doesn't offer you to me. I want you wet and ready for me, always.' The man said. 'Young namesake, use her. Make her wet but no dick inside her. Not yet.'

The waiter had the time of his life. Maybe his first time with a woman as expensive as me, you. He spent countless minutes touching, licking, turning me in bed, biting.

'I want her to suck me. Can she do it?' The waiter asked unsure and hot. He wanted all at the Same time, he was too eager, too fast. He needed schooling, really.

'Oh yes, suck him, my _Queen_. As sweet as you do me.' The customer ordered. Turning my head in bed I could see him touching himself through his pants.'

Charlotte stopped and waited.

'Truth or silent moment?' Elizabeth asked. 'That's why you stopped.' She whispered, she was enthralled.

'You decide.' Charlotte gave her the choice.

Elizabeth thought for a while. 'Truth.' She whispered.

She took position on all fours on the bed with her pussy facing the customer while going down on the waiter. He had a nice dick. Big, hard, young, high and proud.

'My _Queen_, open your legs wider. Let me admire you…' The customer asked lovingly. 'Don't cum in my wife boy. We don't know if you are safe.' He warned the waiter in a fierce order.

Waiter nodded but kept on. He moved his hips and held her head, lost in his lust. When he was on the point of no return he withdrew and cumed on his own hand.

Panting he cleaned himself on the sheets and watched the sexy woman watching him, still on all fours, her ass swaying from side to side slowly as a cat. Obviously she was entertaining her husband. The old man was practically drooling, barely blinking.

'Now you do him, sweetheart. I want to watch this cunt. If I can't fuck it, I want to eat it with my eyes.'

'You already ate me, silly…' She giggled.

She turned and waited until the old man nodded.

He was happy. He liked his Lizzy responsive, horny, wet. Now she was dripping wet, she must be even too slippery. But he would have her any way he could. Better slippery than fighting him. Last time it killed him to have to tie her up to have his way on her. He loved to see her naked ass but…

So he nodded grinning and opened his arms for her. She ran to him happily and sat on his lap. He chuckled and fingered her tits, her pussy and kissed her mouth. He made love to her body not caring if the boy was watching. The young man could fuck her when he gave leave, but she only made love to him.

'You taste like cock, my _Queen_. Go brush your teeth.' He said and playfully slapped her butt when she jumped on her feet. 'Once there, dry yourself.'

'Too wet?' She asked holding the bathroom's door frame with her arms above her head and letting the light exploding behind her.

The customer nodded. 'You wait boy.' He ordered the waiter.

The young man sat on the bed and waited. He was so hot he would burst.

The customer kept his eyes on the bathroom door and she paraded naked in and out of sight for him to admire her body. To wash her face she leaned a little too much over the vanity and although his glasses weren't at hand he smiled wickedly. Soon he would have all that in his hands.

A few minutes later she returned to the old man's lap and he kissed her again. She turned to the waiter still kissing the customer and opened her legs wide to let the young man see what he couldn't fuck.

The waiter couldn't resist and took a tentative step forward to lick her feet.

The man finally took out his erection.

'See my _Queen_?' He asked arranging his fly away from his dick. 'Your vassal is at your feet.' He said and entered her. 'But it's my cock that will fuck you from now on.'

'Stop!' Elizabeth covered her eyes.

'Enough? Right when the fun was starting…' Charlotte clicked her tongue.

Elizabeth wanted to run thinking she would explode smelling the food their waiter had just brought them.

She couldn't raise her eyes to look at the waiter's face. She blushed red. She gasped for air.

She was so ashamed of being wet and wanting to know more, but also so disgusted to think _that_ man's dick in her. Anywhere. Everywhere. _"Tied? Punished? Shared?"_

'Do you need a minute, _sweet Lizzy_?' Charlotte asked smiling at her dish.

'Yes. Excuse me.' Elizabeth said and stood awkwardly too fast.

xxx

_"Damn it, Elizabeth! Pull it together!"_ She talked to herself in front of the bathroom mirror.

Elizabeth was still breathing erratically, her cheeks warmed and her heart thumping. She was uncertain of what she would do or what she couldn't allow herself to do.

Once, she had had a taste for shocking people. Elizabeth congratulated herself on her dare devil nature, of being adventurous and fearless of the new. During college she had backpacked through Brazil and abroad. She visited old relatives of her paternal side in Britain, off circuit stunning beaches in Croatia and Philippines, architecture students' conventions worldwide.

Her parents fought her wild nature trying to make her give up this crazy experiences' need but Elizabeth only laughed and waved her mane of long black hair saying she knew what she was doing. They could see she was mostly empty bravado. She was an only child who had been raised as her parent's princess.

She had dated a fair amount of beautiful man and even shared a few with her friends, but never their beds at the same time. Elizabeth always liked exclusivity without leashes. Until she met the man who truly rocked her world for the first time.

He was tall, lean, funny, assured of himself, charming and eager for her. But he had three major counterpoints.

1. He was twenty five years older than Elizabeth;

2. He was married for twenty three years;

3. He was one of her father's friends.

At first she fought her feelings and kept her distance. She rarely accepted her parents' invitations for parties or friends' celebrations; she doted on her own friends and college, she even changed subjects when her father started talking about his friend.

Elizabeth thought she had won the battle by the time her dear father had a heart attack and died unexpectedly. Devastated, she and her mother accepted help from friends. And that was when Gardiner came into her life to take over.

It had been an invasion. He had taken her by assault and soon they were consuming each other on torrid stolen afternoons locked in her tiny bachelorette flat or a posh hotel suite facing the Atlantic sea. She only had his afternoons and it was enough for her. She could still be free to live her youth knowing that whenever she craved for him, he would comply. And he did. Whenever she called him, even if she did call him four days in a row.

For such an older man, having a young woman craving him was very flattering and even the fact that his good friend would never have accepted this romance didn't dissuade him from her. Their lust only increased when their affair was discovered and her mother almost died from the shock. His sons found out and although they kept it from their mother, chastised their father for having a fling with a woman about their age.

Nothing stopped them for more than a year until he decided to leave his wife for Elizabeth.

She never wanted or asked for that.

Even withering under the pain of leaving him she flew to California to hide away in a friend's house. Her friend Elinor had moved to San Francisco soon after they finished college for her masters' degree and never returned to Brazil. For Elizabeth it wasn't the best place to bunk since she would be intruding on a new family with two infants but it was better than facing Gardiner's insistence. The noise her friend's babies produced was enough to dull any recurrent thought she might have.

Back in Brazil people were shocked with her again. She had destroyed a good man's marriage and then gave him up like a spoiled child gets fed up of a doll.

Elizabeth remembered the warm feeling of satisfaction her shocking behavior had brought her. It was much better than the void left by Gardiner's absence.

Roles reversed, she finally tasted true shock in her system.

Now she was wide eyed, aroused and disgusted looking at her reflection in the restaurant's bathroom mirror trying to make her mind take over her body. She couldn't be defeated. _"I won't lose."_

Unexpectedly the door opened and Elizabeth jumped.

'Miss? Are you quite alright?' A very petite and pretty woman in a starched uniform asked.

Elizabeth blinked several times. 'Yes.' She nodded slowly.

'Maître Brandon sent me to ask if you would rather have vitamin water, Mam.' The girl said and scrunched her face, probably wondering if she had said the rubbish right.

Elizabeth considered. It was the safe word the manager had given her. If she was having lunch with an unknown person who could potentially cause her harm it was best to have a code that wouldn't raise attention. 'Vitamin water' was her code to be whisked away from the restaurant faster than Charlotte could say _'Sweet Lizzy'._

The uniformed girl sniffed the air in the bathroom and checked the automatic scent sprayer.

'Your perfume is so strong, Mam. And sweet. I almost thought they had changed the room scent.' The girl said lowering her voice as she spoke, belatedly recognizing her rude comment. At least she didn't twist her nose.

Elizabeth blinked again. That was it. She was intoxicated. Charlotte's perfume was much too strong and she was tipping over the edge.

'No vitamin water, for now. But I need a favor.' She told the girl who nodded.

xxx

Charlotte was annoyed. She was hungry and her pasta was looking delicious as it cooled in front of her on the table. Elizabeth was taking forever to come back and it wouldn't be polite to start eating before her guest returned. She checked her messages in a bored motion and by the time she put the phone down she saw Elizabeth coming from the bathroom.

Charlotte thought that Elizabeth was really a natural beauty. She effortlessly transmitted sensuality in a laid back shell. It was obvious why those men wanted to have her. Maybe some of the men who were in the restaurant at the moment wanted her too.

When Elizabeth arrived she apologized for taking so long and ordered lemony water as the waiter helped her to her seat.

'Let's eat?' She said in a wan smile.

Charlotte nodded. 'I'm hungry!'

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: We will rock you by Queen

- Quotes: Requiem for a dream movie by Daren Aronofsky, 2000.

* * *

**You know what I want... REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 10 - THE MORBID PLEASURE

Hi, there.

We're coming to a close on this story, only **5 chapters left**.

To answer some questions, from these **5** left **2 will be Darcy's**.

Remember that we **started ahead** in time and now we´re seeing **their past**...

Ready for a ride down memory lane?

* * *

**Chapter ten - THE MORBID PLEASURE**

* * *

_The men who love you, you hate the most_

_They pass right through you like a ghost_

* * *

They ate in silent for a while.

'You planned to shock me.' Elizabeth said in the middle of their meal.

Charlotte lifted her head and looked at her. She frowned and restrained a smile. 'No, I didn't.'

Elizabeth blinked and took a sip of her flavored water.

'Actually I arrived here decided to avoid shocking you.' Charlotte said and rested her fork. 'You see, I have to look after my clients, give them a safe atmosphere. They are not buying merely some hours with _your body_. They are buying the illusion of having you. If I make a mistake here today and you run away screaming their castle of cards might tumble down and that would be my fault.'

Elizabeth squinted. 'A _safe_ atmosphere…' She hissed. 'You sound very arrogant, Charlotte. The thing is I'm not sure if you _are_ this arrogant or if this is a show you are putting up for me.'

Charlotte wanted to bite back an answer but held her tongue in check. Elizabeth was trying to insult her, probably because she felt insulted. She took a sip of her wine and a light breeze from the outside caressed her face playing with her hair. She turned and noticed the windows opened, she frowned. Were they opened when she arrived?

She looked at Elizabeth while she delicately picked at her food. She was forcing food down. Charlotte thought of the possibility of this being just to prove that she didn't have an eating disorder after all. Not for one minute she considered the reason Elizabeth had lost her appetite was Charlotte herself. She was too busy surfing the magnificent wave of power.

Charlotte had the beautiful Lizzy in her hands.

When she planned to invite Elizabeth to this lunch, she assessed the implications it would bring her. Three scenarios came to her mind.

**A.** Elizabeth would fall in love with her tale and join her for occasional gigs. That was mostly wishful thinking. The woman was a guarded housewife who decided to neutralize her own life to be at her man's back and call. It was like Charlotte's business only for free and mandatory.

**B.** It would go wrong and Charlotte might end up in jail. It was a scary variation. What she did was against the law after all. And jail was an unwanted possibility. She would spend a lot of cash with lawyers and possibly lose all her best clients. Without the upper hand of being able to select the best clients – or any client – she would rather do something else.

**C.** She would own the beautiful empty headed Lizzy like she did the men who paid to have the illusion of fucking her. In her musings she considered this the most probable scenario. Lizzy was an easy target: protected, needy, beautiful, spoiled.

During their interaction Charlotte had moved from assured C, to lovely A, quickly considered B when Elizabeth went to the bathroom and now was thinking C again.

In all her life, Charlotte never had much patience for the _beauty factor_. The most beautiful people in school acted like floating another universe, they barely took notice of reality. Spoiled kids who used their looks to gain favors and take advantage over others. Now she was dealing with the _Queen_.

Charlotte took a deep breath. 'Not arrogant, Lizzy. It's the truth.' She said very patiently as if explaining something to a child. 'I have to consider all the aspects of my work.'

'You say you _have to protect_ powerful man who can afford to pay thousands of dollars for a fuck.' Elizabeth said derisively.

Charlotte squinted. 'They can pay twenty bucks for a cunt maybe bigger than mine. Or for a deep throat that would give them easy relief. They can gang up and pay thirty to _DP_ a nice babe in a cheap hotel room. They can afford to pay five hundred to hire all the above for a week.' She said in a low voice eying Elizabeth directly in the eye. 'They pay what I ask because they want to do that to _you_.' She pointed a manicured finger menacingly.

Charlotte should have stopped talking and returned to her food. She was still hungry and the pasta was great. She should have let Lizzy act like one of her clients, played along with her guest, but she couldn't.

'You know, when it hit the fan that _you_ were available for a few thousands of dollars, they were beside themselves. One or two had the courage to call me and schedule dates like the one I told you, right at the beginning. But others felt embarrassed of acknowledging their sex fantasy. So your friends bought a party. They invited other men to disguise their actual intention. It's not difficult to find customers for these exclusive parties I used to take part. I had already stepped aside from the service because I had a few good clients and _impersonating you_ was proving to be a good line of business, but Wickham asked me so sexily that I said yes.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened but before she could protest Charlotte continued.

'A very special party with a selected casting of African-Americans and blond girls. Several, more girls than usual for fifteen guys. While we got ready for our guests we all wondered what was so special in a man's wife to make his friends want her cunt so much. That day I wore red.'

'Red?' Elizabeth whispered frowning.

'Red is for the special feature of the party, not unusual but not common either. When they arrived I sauntered the suite very discreetly until one of _your friends_ saw me. I could notice he didn't believe his eyes but he didn't come closer. He elbowed another friend of yours who nodded smiling and winked at me. I winked back. Soon there were all four of them, side by side eying me. Some smiled; some gaped, all with obvious hard-ons. One called me closer and ordered me to open the shirt, and I did. That's when it started.'

Elizabeth licked her lips nervously thinking Charlotte had just told her how her business started and that the tale was over.

Charlotte sipped her water, arranged her hair out of her eyes as the light wind from the windows wouldn't let her be and continued.

'They escorted me to one of the rooms and locked the door after them. I was told to only attend to _Lizzy_ and forget I had a name of my own. Aside from the ones who had already hired me, none of them ever knew my work name. So, _'Lizzy, take off this shirt.'_; _'Lizzy, you are so beautiful.'_; _'Lizzy, take off your bra.'_; _'Lizzy, we want to see all of you.'_ I did as I was told and they almost fainted.

Soon each one found a seat and she stood naked on the middle of the room, standing on the coffee table for them to admire. _'Move, Lizzy.'_ and she danced. _'Kneel, my Queen, and let us see what you have to give.'_ and she kneeled with her legs opened. They stared and admired until one got up to take a closer look and touched her. The others followed. Four heightened libidos guiding several avid hands on one lithe body. It didn't last longer than half an hour but it was brutal.

They then gave her an hour to recompose and returned to the party to enjoy the other flavors, _dark_ _chocolate and vanilla_ in healthy doses, they were horny. That's why there were so many girls, to bring out her _caramel beauty_.

When the hour ended, she heard a knock on her door.

'My _Friend_, can I come in?' He asked very politely.

She widened her eyes but nodded. He was the fumbler, uncertain and greedy.

He took her on the bed, missionary, whispering his apologies and begging her for an appointment the next week.

He left and she was given half an hour.

Another knock on the door.

'Lizzy, sweetie. It's me.'

It was the committed nice guy. Never in a hurry.

'I can't say how lovely you look… finally I can tell you how much I adore your skin, your tits, your ass, your cunt… everything in you makes me hard. Give me the chance to show it to you? Please, _my insanity_? Allow me the pleasure of fucking you senseless.' He begged kneeling at her feet, running his big hands up her legs while she sat on the couch where he had her twice, front and back.

He left and again she had half an hour.

When she heard the next knock, the door opened almost simultaneously.

'My Lizzy! Naked and ready… Ah… Is this for me?' He asked closing the door behind him.

She nodded smiling.

It was the sexy _Flash_.

'You already know what I like, don't you my Lizzy?' He kissed her while letting his hands roam her body. 'Let me show you the view from this high floor?' He asked stirring her towards the window. 'See? How beautiful?'

She nodded again and braced herself on the sill.

'But not as beautiful as you, my Lizzy.' He caressed her bottom, pressed her breasts on the glass to have her standing and admiring the view.

At least it was quick as usual.

Another thirty and there came the Prince Charming.

French sex on legs.

'Thank you for coming, Caroline.' He said after entering without knocking. 'You are the best, the only one, really.'

'I am surprised, Wickham… Such a fan club!...' She said extending her arms to hug his neck.

'I apologize for the onslaught. Lizzy is absolutely irresistible. I know I shouldn't have joined but…' He snaked his hands around her waist. 'I told you. If you'd like you could specialize in my _minou_.'

'Would you like that?' She asked sexily.

'Yes.' He kissed her lips. 'I loved what you did to your hair and the contacts…' He whistled. 'Would you be my _minou_ tonight?' He asked.

She nodded. 'For how long? Half an hour?' She asked.

He shook his head. 'The party is ending. Only the _blacks_ are staying. Can I keep you for the night?'

'Call me _Lizzy_, _pitou_.'

He kissed her.

'Has someone else loved you the way I like, _minou_?' He asked caressing the small of her back.

'Not as well as you do.' She answered.

Charlotte took a pause and a deep breath. Even for her it had been exhausting.

Elizabeth had her face hidden in her hands since the _presentation_ part, but Charlotte knew she had been paying attention. She reacted to all the nicknames, _'Friend'_, '_Sweetie'_, _'Minou'_, _'Insanity'_. In some way or another, these men have probably called her by these nicknames either in jokes or during her moments of pain when a friend's comfort was welcomed.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Elizabeth whispered.

To Charlotte's surprise she hadn't cried. She was red in the cheeks and her green eyes gleamed with rage or maybe stupefaction. But they did gleam nicely. Charlotte shrugged. 'Because you defied me. Now you see how I protect their fantasies? If this bacchanal they bought was broadcasted their business and personal lives would collapse. CEOs, Journalists, advertisers with prominent carriers sharing one call girl. Do you need to know what they did to you that day?'

'To you.' Elizabeth barked with her manicured eyebrows at the lowest, snarl lines at her pretty nose and nostrils flaring. 'No, don't say anything else. _Brutal_ was enough.'

'They did it all to _you_, silly Lizzy.' Charlotte sneered leaning on the table and even if her words were sweet, her intonation returned to enraged. 'Of all those _Lizzy customers_, one is special. He is around seventy, still athletic and a sports fanatic. In spite of this he was, is, was impotent. He is a member of the health club you worked for and saw you every day. He followed your campaign and the transformation they put your body through. He has daily photos of you at the time.'

'Stop.' Elizabeth ordered.

Charlotte took a big sip of her wine, pushed her dish forward and continued in an evil demonstration of power.

He was hot for her beautiful body and easy laughs. She was young and carefree, but not too young for him. She was saucily young, naughtily less than half his age. He wanted her even if he couldn't fuck her. He was rich; surely money would overpower any other inconveniency.

So he tried to find out if she was available and sadly discovered that she wasn't. Years later, by chance, he saw the girl in a Texas' airport. Her tits were free of a bra and her silk dress outlined them better than any sports top could. She sexily sashayed her ass that clearly also wasn't covered by any panties. It took him a few months searching and bribing but he got himself an expensive date.

She was magnificent and compliant. He wanted to see her and she did what he asked for. Naked torso at all times, tiny panties, tight gym shorts, in bed with him watching porn while he caressed her tits at his leisure. They were his popcorn. Sometimes he inserted a hand inside her shorts, but not often. After the forth date she complained of being horny and bored so he encouraged her to pleasure herself and she did in front of him. He liked that a lot especially when she asked if he would like to lick her toys.

Out of mutual trust he let her guide him to a medical consultation and he tried the magic blue pill. It was a relief in a way but he had taken a liking for licking. So one day he mastered his courage and phoned her to ask for a boy, her age, athletic, beautiful, someone she would be hot for. And so the men started to have his stunning Lizzy served hot.'

'Oh my God!' Elizabeth cried a little too loud. 'Stop this, please!' She said covering her face with her hands.

Charlotte smiled but her victory was short. She heard a snort.

Then the snort got louder and a laughter followed.

Elizabeth was laughing hysterically in seconds.

'Poor you!' She laughed. 'Complimentary analysis service!'

Charlotte frowned. 'Do you find it funny?' She spat. 'You don't. You are in shock!

Elizabeth tried to curb her mirth when the waiter approached to take their dishes and she asked for another lemony water, really cold.

'No more wine?' Charlotte asked.

'No, thanks!' Elizabeth sighed and a giggle escaped her mouth like a bird from a cage.

Charlotte crossed her arms on her chest and waited.

'Look, I appreciate your effort to shock me. You are very accomplished. Really a pro in that too. But the poor man afraid of coming out of the closet using you is funny. Not for him, poor fellow. He should live his life the way he wants no matter what people would say, but for tricking a call girl to guide him to it! And making her think she liberated him!' Elizabeth laughed again. 'He transferred his guilt and insecurities to you. He is a genius!'

'It's not that.' Charlotte said like a hurt child.

'Really?' Elizabeth asked smiling broadly. 'I was born from a psychoanalyst. My mother can turn a person into a pretzel in three sessions.'

'He didn't go hard for Thorpe.' Charlotte said. 'If he only wanted a homosexual date-'

'Does he hire _Thorpe_ without you sometimes?' Elizabeth asked raising one eyebrow.

'Well…' Charlotte said and smiled. 'Yes…'

And both women shared a laugh again. This time one was making fun of the other but a shared laugh is always welcomed.

'Mr. Fors-' Charlotte started but stopped seeing Elizabeth's raised finger.

'Your customer is bisexual. He still likes to see and caress you.' Charlotte said.

'Charlotte, please? I'm here aren't I?' Elizabeth said in a bored intonation. 'I didn't leave yet. Please stop saying they date me, they fuck me. It's useless now. What you had to throw at me you already did. I'm as shocked as you wanted!' She said mocking Charlotte.

_"Hardly."_ Charlotte thought bitterly but what was the point, really?

Thinking in practical terms it was silly of Charlotte to cause so much discomfort on her role model to the point of cracking. If Elizabeth fell to pieces deep in depression, if she needed hospitalization or anything similar Charlotte would suffer huge decrease on her financial life. A destroyed Elizabeth wouldn't raise men's lust, it would inspire pittance.

If Elizabeth decided to be petty she could cause Charlotte trouble with the law. That would be most unwelcomed, option B was a _'no-no'_. Charlotte wasn't interested in writing books or blogs, selling her story to sugary TV shows or low budget erotic movies. Her story was not even _that _interesting; several call girls already did that. A scandal where she would be exposed and her clients scared shit was not a good prospect either.

So Charlotte relaxed and decided to stop trying to shock the spoiled woman. Let Lizzy's mind connect the dots she had already sketched.

'Earlier, when I offered you to call a customer, it was Mr. F.' Charlotte said tauntingly. 'He would pay whatever I asked for if I told him I had the real _you_ with me.' She said and waited for Elizabeth's reaction.

'Mr. F?...' Elizabeth said. 'Is he _dangerous_ in person?' Elizabeth asked sexily jesting by slurring the word.

'Not dangerous… he likes your tits, as I said. And he likes to look. At first we would have to walk half naked for him to see and fondle. Then he would ask us to fondle ourselves for him to watch, maybe want us to copy the porn movie that was playing on the TV.' She said and served herself of more wine. She sipped slowly giving Elizabeth time to picture it in her mind. 'There is scene in a drug addicts' movie that is very fond of _FMF _enthusiasts. You know which one?' Charlotte threw back the sexy taunting.

Elizabeth frowned.

'Two girls sharing one toy, on all fours, back to back.' Charlotte said and smiled lazily. 'I think that movie copied this scene from high class porn…' She mused out loud with a finger to her lips.

Elizabeth whispered: '_FMF_?' And bit her lip.

'Female, male, female. A sandwich!' Charlotte giggled.

Elizabeth nodded but didn't comment. When her eyes focused on Charlotte again after a few seconds deep in thought she asked. 'Does Mr. F hire a girl for you or just Mario?'

'Just Mario. He likes _you_, not girls in general.' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth took a breath and Charlotte was almost sure it meant she relaxed and abandoned the threesome thoughts. Charlotte wouldn't have that!

_"Oh no, sweet Lizzy. I still want you on pins and needles."_

'The… _committed nice guy_ often asks for a threesome. Him, you and his blond wife.' Charlotte threw it at Elizabeth as a coup de grace. She was sure Elizabeth knew she was talking of Charles.

Elizabeth chocked on her water and coughed.

Charlotte smiled and chuckled. 'As shocked as you can be, huh?'

'He can't…' Elizabeth whispered. 'You said Jane would be invited _if _she wanted.'

'Yes, that's it.' Charlotte said smiling. 'He loves that.'

'To see girls sharing a toy?' Elizabeth asked, again enthralled. Charles was a dear. Good longtime friend of Darcy's, so sweet to Georgie, attentive and respectful to Elizabeth… how could anyone guess he liked kinky sex fantasies?

'Not girls. _You_ and his woman.' Charlotte clarified a little annoyed with Elizabeth's resistance. 'The woman he _has _and the woman he _wants_.'

'The way you say it is very… unsettling. You give me the impression he doesn't care for my friend.' Elizabeth complained. 'I never suspected that. I know they love each other.'

'I don't doubt he loves her. But she is almost ethereal; you are flesh and hot blood. In his fantasies, he needs what _you_ can give him and teach his woman.' Charlotte said choosing her words carefully to instigate Elizabeth's curiosity again.

'Teach?' Elizabeth chuckled. 'She's a grown woman who-'

'Watches you two at it several times and in the most creative ways. She begs to take part but he denies. Rarely he fucks her in front of you or lets her please you.'

'Oh my God!' Elizabeth whispered so distressed her eyebrows formed tensed lines.

Charlotte gave her a Cheshire and sipped her water.

'This is so difficult to place…' Elizabeth had her lips' corners turned down, eyes slightly widened. 'I'm sorry. You know a different man than the one who is my husband's best friend and my best friend's man.' Elizabeth said.

'Cute.' Charlotte mocked Elizabeth's words' game. 'But in a way it is true. He feels free and safe enough to let his fantasies come to life when he is away from the real you. Maybe with his woman he gives himself leave to have a little bit of real fun every now and then but I know they are keen on _warm_ sex.'

Elizabeth didn't comment but if the couple did try something out of the ordinary in bed she was pretty sure Jane would have told her. And she didn't.

'Yes or no, Lizzy?' Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth felt like an addict in front of a dealer.

'Yes.' She said.

He was always very attentive. He took care of her needs before his like a proper gentleman, but he wanted _everything_ in return. He wanted to talk and laugh, eat junk food watching a chick flick on TV, missionary, whipped cream in the belly bottom, spanking, bondage and role playing.

She didn't like _BDSM_ and he respected that as long he had leave to explore. He didn't cross any of her hard limits but at times he kept close. He gave orders that she was happy to comply, especially if in front of his woman who watched from the corner, sometimes aggravated for being kept away, sometimes disgusted, sometimes envious.

The first time he let his wife join was intense. He started with his woman doing their routine warm sex in front of her and she watched. She touched herself and kept her covetous eyes on him while he did his woman. Before any of them was done, he called her close and touched her while in his woman. From then on his woman was sent back to her corner.

Next time his wife was allowed to join them was when she insisted on having said woman pleasing her. She was careful to sound very like a spoiled sexy vixen that would refuse him her cunt if he denied her caprices. He was delightfully surprised and let _her_ have his woman. It was a revelation for him, how his body and mind responded to seeing the woman he loved and the woman he lusted united.

He hovered around anxious and hard. They kept their mouths busy, eyes on him. It was like a hungry lion encircling his prey. When they started to get too intent on pleasing each other he took action. After all he was the strong alpha male with two hands and two women, he could figure out what to do.

'And is this common?' Elizabeth whispered.

'Common?' Charlotte asked pursing her lips.

'Routine. For him, I mean.' Elizabeth explained herself gesticulating with a somewhat shaky hand. 'When he hires you it's mostly a… threesome?'

Charlotte shook his head. 'No, for none of them. Usually they don't want to share your body.' She arranged her hair in a loose bun low on her neck to have some relief from the wind, but it wasn't enough since the regular use of the curling iron gave her several short strands. She raised her hand to call the waiter and order the windows close.

Elizabeth tried to protest but Charlotte was too assertive and the waiter hurried off to comply.

'Lizzy, they usually call me after they've seen you. On a social event when you look your best; when they meet you running at the park; surprising your husband for an impromptu lunch in the middle of the day. At these occasions they want to extend the experience of interacting with you… no, they want to interact with you the way they feel it should have been.'

Elizabeth twisted her nose.

'That excludes Wickham. I hadn't met him for a long while when I saw him Saturday night. And we barely exchanged ten words on Sunday's business brunch.' She said and her tone of voice betrayed her to Charlotte's shrewd senses.

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: So cruel by U2

- Quotes: Requiem for a dream movie by Daren Aronofsky, 2000

* * *

How about that? Lizzy is not dead after all...

**Reviews**? Go, go, go!


	12. Chapter 11 - THE FORMER LOVER

Hi there. Am late again. I apologize.

Work has been getting in my way. :P

But I give you _**the gentleman**_ I know you've been wondering about.

Darcy? No... I mean Wickham...

Curious?

* * *

**Chapter eleven – THE FORMER LOVER**

* * *

I wanna kiss you in Paris

_I wanna hold your hand in Rome_

* * *

'Yes, I guess it had been a while since you had last seen him.' Charlotte played coy.

'The last time must have been before the year he met you. And we didn't chitchat much at the occasion. We are not on speaking terms. Not enemies either, but he didn't want to keep in touch when we broke up.' Elizabeth shrugged dismissively but her green eyes flashed with a shadow of contempt.

'Yes, he didn't.' Charlotte said so assuredly that Elizabeth perked up. 'He was hurt, Lizzy.'

Elizabeth bit her lip and squinted at Charlotte. She studied the woman's smug expression for a few seconds. What did this _prostitute_ know about her past relationship with Wickham? Did he confide in her? Did he have such a relationship with her that allowed him enough intimacy to share his life? With a woman he had to pay for a fuck? If that was the case, surely Wickham was not for Elizabeth, she did right in leaving him.

'He was?' Elizabeth asked pursing her lips, her ego scratched.

'Of course.' Charlotte said, an ironic smile forming on her lips. 'Why wouldn't a gorgeous, polite, sexy man be hurt when his fiancé broke up with him to marry someone else?'

Elizabeth raised her brows. 'Gorgeous _and_ sexy!... Polite but joined other three _gentlemen_ group raping you…' Elizabeth nodded. 'What a catch!...'

Charlotte was surprised by Elizabeth's response and took a moment to digest the sarcasm.

'Don't try to lecture me on what George is concerned, Charlotte. He is not a baby and surely doesn't need to be defended by anyone. Especially someone who he has to pay to remind him of the woman he never wanted to keep.' Elizabeth said leaning on the table. 'And I may be wrong, but I sense he is wasting his money. You would let him have you for free.'

That was a bold move for Elizabeth to take. But what the heck! Charlotte was having fun in torturing her with perversion tales in a clear attempt of shocking her. Enough was enough. Her life did not need to be approved by anyone, especially not by a woman who was paid to satisfy men who Elizabeth would not even consider giving the chance of having her, even if Darcy weren't in her life.

'You may be right.' Charlotte said in a low voice.

'I thought so. He is sexually attractive and that is his biggest problem.' Elizabeth said. 'He thinks himself above any other sexual creature on the planet. Some women he looks down on as not good enough, some he gives the prize of being fucked by his majestic _jonhson._ Guys he deigns unfair competitors of his mastered art of pleasure spreader.' Elizabeth said sounding so snob and so hurt it took Charlotte's breath away.

'Wow.' Charlotte mumbled.

'He is so assured of _his expertness_ that he managed to convince you, a pro.' Elizabeth pursed her lips.

'Wait. It's not like I'm _in love_ with him like a school girl.' Charlotte said raising a hand.

'No… You are probably in lust with him as I have been.' Elizabeth said. 'Maybe you do _like_ him but your pride won't let you acknowledge this, especially to me. But it's ok, it's not like a care.' She shrugged.

Charlotte frowned. 'This sounds so very like a bad case of sour grapes.'

Elizabeth pursed her lips. 'Probably. But not over a broken heart. I resent him for not wanting to be friendly to me after we parted. He was the one who tricked me at the time.' Elizabeth said resting her elbows on the table, her arms crossed. 'And now he creates little lies about me to convince you that he is a Prince Charming and I was the evil witch who left him alone and sad when actually he is commodifying me to horny men, and here I am in the odd situation of having lunch with you.' She gestured towards Charlotte.

Charlotte blinked.

'Worst is, I can't fathom why.' Elizabeth shook her head, her arms still crossed on the table. 'I always thought he was a clever man. By telling you a little fairy tale he created by himself, he made you raise your fee to absurd… _kilos_ when he could be paying you fair five hundred bucks for a shag. Or even have you for free.'

'Pounds.' Charlotte said flatly.

'Pounds. Am I wrong?' Elizabeth asked.

'In a way, no. As I told you, I was lucky. You have this _aura_ that makes it hard for them to resist and I took advantage of it.' She turned her face slightly to the left and eyed Elizabeth who shrugged and sipped her flavored water. 'Lizzy, why are you worked up over Wickham? Do you still love him?' Charlotte asked frowning.

Elizabeth chuckled.

'He seems to think you never did.' Charlotte said.

'Oh, how sad for little Prince… His _vain_ _rose_ proved herself to be the _snake_ in disguise…' Elizabeth said in a fake lament and a sad expression.

'Excuse me, but I don't understand.' Charlotte was still frowning.

'Did _Captain good sex_ tell you that the day he proposed to me with a stunning diamond ring on a sunny spring morning while having breakfast on his Tokyo apartment's balcony - that same day - he fucked a stewardess in the foyer bathroom? The same day, barely seven hours later.' Elizabeth said the last words very slowly to give more impact.

Charlotte frowned. 'No.'

'I didn't think he had. The apartment's foyer, yep. See why I thought this was his joke?' Elizabeth motioned her index finger between Charlotte and herself. 'You finding me in a foyer bathroom…' Elizabeth let out an annoyed sigh. 'A quick fuck it was, not even ten minutes if I can well remember. He had a happy grin on his face when he left, but she didn't… I wonder why…' Elizabeth said sarcastically. 'The cute Japanese woman took a few minutes to leave the bathroom though… Poor woman had to take care of herself.' Elizabeth sighed.

'You saw it?' Charlotte asked biting her lip to avoid a smile.

'_Captain good sex_ forgot to rub his rabbit's foot that day…' Elizabeth smiled sarcastically. 'I had bought the most beautiful sideboard I had ever seen. It was slender and classy, it could speak for its own, the dining room table could be a card board box for all the matters. The sideboard would suffice.' Elizabeth said and her eyes shone. 'It would be great on your big dining room, Charlotte. Maybe you can ask him to send it to you, if he still has it.' Elizabeth suggested.

Charlotte made a mental note to do just that. How stimulating to have such a fine piece of furniture in her new house! A furniture chosen by her _role model_ and pre-owned by the man who _discovered the role model_ in her.

'I was anxious to put it in his dining room. It was the last piece of an amazing design project and the reason why I was in Japan, to arrange his flat that was. With it, I considered my job done and the adventure over. It was boring me, really.' Elizabeth took a sip of her water.

'Adventure…' Charlotte said looking intently to Elizabeth.

'Yes…' She smiled sexily. 'Since you obviously know Little Prince's sad story, let me tell you what _really_ happened.' She said and again leaned her elbows on the table looking very comfortable with the inversion of roles: now Elizabeth was the story teller. 'I had decided to spend the money earned on the modeling campaign on a bohemian long sabbatical in Paris. I searched summer courses and art workshops, Museum hunts and such. Of course I would try to attend Monsieur Wickham's class, I loved his works since college. Did you know Wickham's father is a renowned architect?' Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte shook her head.

'So, as I was at his father's department's lobby at the university wasting my French away trying to explain to the elderly lady who managed the classes that I was a Brazilian interior designer and _just had to_ _attend_ M. Wickham's class, and I saw a handsome man arrive. I noticed his appreciative stare on me but I was too intent on convincing the damn woman who kept shaking her head 'no' saying the class was already full. Wickham came to my aid and opened an extra spot for me.

Maybe Wickham had had a dull day at his office, maybe he was really there to take his father out for a happy hour like he said, but the fact was that I had inadvertently seduced him, he told me later. _Quel farfelu!_" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

In reality, with her beautiful tanned body, green eyes, dark hair and light accent to her French she had appealed to him more than he could fathom. He offered to help and in what seemed like ten seconds he returned saying his father had agreed to open an extra spot for her.

She suspected it was a scheme because the woman frowned deeply while taking her subscription. But she thanked profusely and offered to pay Wickham a coffee as a courtesy. He was everything charming and Lizzy was careful to let him know she had someone and was not interested in any romantic relationship. An assured and well-spoken woman, half Brazilian, half British, she didn't even have patience for stalling. He offered to help make her Parisian sabbatical easier in any way possible. Anything. Everything.

She laughed and left soon after.

Lizzy was amused to learn that his father had no idea about an extra student in his class but welcomed her to it anyway. Soon she was working part time in Mr. Wickham's practice as a first-class intern helping on a cool renovation project for a Dorra museum. Although she heard about Wickham often she only saw him again when her world was crumpling after she had broken up with Darcy and the only thing helping her out of bed each morning was work. She felt hollow.

Out of the country on business for more than six months, Wickham had returned to Paris and on seeing her devastated and close at hand used his charms. Elizabeth was no fool: she saw through him and she never lied; she always said she loved someone who she couldn't make it work out with. She thought it odd when George squinted as she casually told him the name 'William Darcy', they had been college acquaintances! Such a small world! Three continents united in a sad triangle!

They both agreed to profit from the other's company.

Believing on his healing power, six months later, when his company transferred him he took her to spend a month in Japan and once there he proposed. Elizabeth smiled sweetly and kissed him but said no. They should enjoy each other and not raise false fantasies of eternal love. She thought him incapable of committing anyway. He insisted on an engagement until she thought things through.

Elizabeth took a sip of her water and adjusted to a more comfortable position.

'So, when the shop called to say the sideboard was on its way I decided to wait for it at the lobby as I would wait a dear guest. Once there, a group of cute stewardesses arrived with their small luggages talking and giggling in the adorable Japanese language, it was so sweet to see that I let myself admire then. I'm big and brown, big hair, light eyes; they are like small little Snow White china dolls. I love Japan…' Elizabeth sighed. 'Anyway, one of these cute women didn't follow the others into the elevators; she sent her luggage but took a seat at the foyer facing the front door. I was a bit out of sight in a chair facing the side windows waiting for the truck to arrive.

And then Wickham entered. All tall and lean with purposed sexy strides. I remember thinking that he wouldn't like I was not using the ring…' Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head.

'The concierge waved to him and he stopped by the desk on his way to the elevator. He heard what the man told him and smiled. I thought the man had said I was there but he probably warned him about the cute stewardess. He turned in her direction immediately extending a hand to her. She jumped to her feet with a cute little squeak and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed back.

I was floored! He whispered something to her and she nodded grinning. He squeezed her butt – and we know what that means don't we _girlfriend_?' Elizabeth said sarcastically and Charlotte grinned.

'He escorted her to the foyer bathroom and locked the door behind them. I was relieved of having said 'no' earlier. The guilt I felt witnessing his face fall when he proposed popped like a soap bubble.' Elizabeth made delicate popping motions with her fingers.

'Before he came out of the bathroom, the exquisite sideboard arrived and I was saddened to part with it when I had just found it. Obviously I would leave Japan sooner than I expected.' Elizabeth sighed, still missing the furniture.

'I was talking to the delivery men with the concierge's translation help when Wickham opened the bathroom door and found me in the middle of the foyer. He hammed and hawed, saying he had arrived early to surprise me and I asked if the cute stewardess was part of my surprise.

He tried to deny and explain but there wasn't any need. I never wanted to have him exclusively because I never wanted to be his. He was a nice _special friend_, you know, a _dick friend_. This marriage silliness was a delusion of his mind.'

It was Charlotte's time to be enthralled by a story. She listened intently.

'Did he tell you about his liking for a pert small white Japanese butt?' Elizabeth asked sexily. 'He seems to confide in you…'

'Not specifically, no. But I know his preferences.' Charlotte said distractedly. 'It's actually funny…'

'What, _sweet Charlotte_?' Elizabeth said certain of having the upper hand for once.

'He feels you got what _you_ wanted, but he didn't get what _he_ wanted. He felt used.' Charlotte said enchanted by hearing the other side of Wickham's heartbreak. She never doubted he had loved Elizabeth but she never understood why the empty headed woman had left him, or just used him for sex like he complained she had.

Elizabeth laughed. '_Boo-hoo_!...'

'It doesn't sound like it was your _intention _to use him, but you did!'

'Yes it was! And he knew it – and agreed to it - from the start! I can't believe he sold a sad storyto a_ professional_!' Elizabeth chuckled.

'There wasn't any miscommunication, then…' Charlotte said, still in a daze.

'Miscommunication? No…' Elizabeth shook her head smiling. 'I was devastated after breaking up with William. I was determined to wallow in self-pity for life but never allow any men control my life. William had ordered me to come back to the US because he didn't want to continue in a long distance relationship. I was in the middle of the coolest design I had taken part in my professional career - a museum renovation! I told him I would go back in a few months when it would be done. I would even relinquish the pleasure of following the construction team's work. But William wouldn't hear of it and we fought.' Elizabeth whistled. 'Damn it, it was awful. He was emotionally abusive and mean; I would never take it and we broke up. When he left me in Paris a week before he was supposed to I went out of myself, but never called him again. He didn't call me either.

_Captain Good sex_ returned to Paris three months after this and I was still in pieces. He offered me a shoulder to cry on and I was in desperate need of anything to sooth the pain that consumed me. I never hid from him that all I would care for - if anything at all - would be a transactional relationship. A few months of attention, silly jokes to make me laugh, an unexpected bombom in the middle of the day… Well, he finally offered me his junk and I took it.'

Charlotte laughed. She hadn't expected that candor.

'Wouldn't you?' Elizabeth asked.

'On the spot! Such a nice specimen…' Charlotte licked her lips.

'You are one _sly devil_, Charlotte. You are robbing the French slob!' Elizabeth accused and laughed.

Charlotte joined the laughter. 'How?'

'You are letting him pay when it's not necessary!' Elizabeth said.

Charlotte laughed. 'It's not like that! Of course I'd rather cater him then the impotent client but it's still work. I don't want to have to deal with these kinds of situations. Have my heart broken and parted with a lovely furniture because of a man! _Pish, posh_!'

Both women laughed again.

'Seriously…' Charlotte said taking a breather. 'His problem may not be that he was hurt only because he thought you were using but because you didn't correspond his love.' She had to raise a finger to Elizabeth who wanted to counteract. 'Wait, let me explain. He is enchanted that he trained you to rise to his sex drive. He considers you the best partner he has ever had, therefore for him you are not like any other situation that comes with leaving one's house in the morning – or bathroom. Interacting with other people that are not you is not the same. That's why he trained me to be you.'

'Oh my God! Mr. Holier than thou… _My_ sex drive has always been quite high, previous lovers have complimented it before. My husband can attest to it. Poor George… always with his blinders on.'

'Mmmm… it would surely break his heart again if he knew that…'

'He does. I told him that several times.'

'Actually, I always thought he flattered himself thinking you may have used him as much as you wanted but you would never respond the same in the presence of another guy, sexually I mean. He loved you, still loves you. It may have started in bed but you warmed yourself to his heart and built a place there. When he proposed, he was certain he was doing the right thing.' Charlotte explained calmly.

'But it wasn't enough for his _oh-so-perfect_ sex drive. He could at least wait until he had convinced me to say 'yes'.' Elizabeth said and twisted her mouth.

'You said you wouldn't say yes.' Charlotte said.

'Never. Just manner of speaking. He had just proposed in a very sweet and romantic way with the help of a five-carat diamond. When I told him 'no', he promised to win me over in spite of my insistence that I wouldn't change my mind.' Elizabeth said. 'He didn't even give me time to feel uncertain!' She smiled.

'That was most uncalled for. He never told me the particulars of your leaving but he has hinted he repents giving you reason to go.' It was irresistible to Charlotte not to argue Wickham's case. He had done it so many times murmuring to her ears: _'I'm sorry, minou.'_, _'I crave only you.', 'It's been months since I fucked any other woman.', 'Come back to me, Lizzy. I promise to make you happy.'_

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

'If you wanted, he would take you back.' Charlotte continued. 'Whenever you said so, no questions asked, bringing whatever baggage you had. He has begged you to return to him when in throws of passion. Sometimes he forgets I'm not really you.' Charlotte said earnestly. 'Wickham hires me to keep you in mind. Keep you in his veins.'

Elizabeth didn't answer.

'After you left, he abstained for a long while.' Charlotte confided.

Elizabeth raised her brows in disbelief.

'I know, hard to believe but he did. During months he abstained from sex completely. Then he went through extended periods of fasting only breaking it with me. He used to hire me for the weekend once every three months or so. He was working here in the country and he craved to reach out for you, but never did.' Charlotte told Elizabeth as one would tell a friend. 'Of course you had to follow your own direction. But for him, the flame is not dead yet.'

'For me it is. I love my husband.' Elizabeth said. 'I guess he was out of my system as soon as I stepped foot in Paris and wondered what the hell was I doing wasting my time away from William. That same week I packed my bags, boarded a flight back here and we got back together.'

Charlotte nodded. She knew that. Wickham had told her that one night when he was in his cups. Funny she hated being the shrink for her clients but for George she accepted it. Probably because she knew that afterwards he would give her a really true orgasm, almost like it wasn't a job but a real date.

'By the way, they didn't rape me.' Charlotte said out of the blue.

Elizabeth frowned.

'The party they bought to present me to the other friends, they didn't rape me.' Charlotte explained.

'You said '_brutal'_. I concluded it was group rape.' Elizabeth said frowning.

'It _was_ brutal. Four men taking turns to explore one woman _is_ brutal. Even with lube and restraining from violence; it was not easy. That's why I didn't like the _sub&doms initiation_ at the college party I told you about.' Charlotte clarified the event with more details then Elizabeth could be interested in hearing.

'Please, don't start again.' Elizabeth said waving her hand in front of her face.

Charlotte nodded.

Elizabeth needed to clear her mind and considered ordering a desert. Something sweet and bubbling with chocolate sauce would be nice. But she remembered her slightly extended stomach and changed her mind. Charlotte broke her unhappy thoughts.

'He said you were spending a month in Japan to decorate your love nest since you would be moving in with him. It was a… what's the word he used? Ah, _acclimatization_ for you.' Charlotte said, still curious of her customer's secrets.

Elizabeth didn't feel it would be unfair to disclose any more details of Wickham's life to Charlotte. After all he had made her the ultimate perversion for several men. To anyone who could pay.

'No!... We were bed mates, he had just been transferred to Tokyo and we agreed that from then on we would meet only occasionally, whenever it was possible. One day he came up with this idea of me working on his flat so we could spend a last month together. By then the cool Museum design was coming to a close and I was free, so I said yes.

But really, I was getting a little bored. I never liked to feel like a bird locked in a cage, especially with the wrong man. Japan is a great place, Tokyo is delightful, the food is divine but the language is very difficult to learn and I needed an escort at all times.

In the movies it can be poetic to live in place where you are the outsider, like leaving in a bubble but in reality it is very upsetting. A month was already enough for me.' Elizabeth said and twisted her mouth.

Charlotte pursed her lips. 'He has no idea... He thinks you were excited to be there with him.' She said surprised.

'I was at first. But George is not William.' Elizabeth shrugged.

Charlotte was again reminded why Elizabeth was so desired. She was a complex, beautiful, adorable, sexy woman.

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: Justify my love by Madonna

- Quotes:

The little prince;

Lost in translation movie by Sofia Coppola, 2003.

* * *

Oh dear... Poor Wickham, right?

Want to give him a piece of your mind?

REVIEW!

And next week: Mr D in da place!


	13. Chapter 12 - THE BEST FRIEND

Morning!

This week we were given a new Darcy - yay! Can´t wait to see him in action

Meanwhile, here is he. Again.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter twelve – THE BEST FRIEND

* * *

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

Pretty women attract guys.

Darcy, of all men, knew that.

He had very few memories of his bachelor years that didn't involve a pretty woman. During his triathlon competitions there were always beautiful females either competing or hovering around the athletes. He didn't have any problem finding himself a good booty-call when he felt like it, and that's to put it mildly.

Who would ever feel the need to commit to one single woman having such a variety to explore? William Darcy surely didn't see the point until he met the most enchanting woman he had ever seen while she sadly had a coffee alone in a café by the shore in San Francisco.

He came back often hoping to prove himself that she wasn't _that_ beautiful, but she was. And she took off her sun glasses smiling to answer to a waiter's question. She had the perfect green eyes, the perfect white smile, and the perfect voice.

Pity he let his brooding nature and lack of patience present himself to her. It had been an unhappy situation to criticize her choice of coffee loud enough for her to hear and dislike him before he could unleash his charms on her.

He returned a few days later when his shame diminished, and the next days until finally he made a move. By prepaying her usual tall mocha vanilla macchiato he guaranteed she would talk to him the next day, and she did in a very clipped and sarcastic tone. But it didn't dissuade him. He continued prepaying her coffee until she granted him some minutes' conversation. They chitchatted for a while and he asked her out in a rehearsed speech. She said 'no' and almost immediately rose to leave. She did the same the next day when he repeated the coffee courtesy and the invitation, only then she asked him not to repeat the gallant gesture. His only chance was the modeling job for his advertising campaign.

It was not easy to convince the beautiful fierce Brazilian-British woman he was serious but she ended up accepting. He was beyond himself and took special care of the biggest _Derby Ads_ Inc. campaign he had created both to assure its success and to have an excuse to stay close to her. He cared for the smallish details, nothing was decided without his approval: finding her a place to stay near the gym club where she would be training, a personal trainer who she liked best than the first one who fought her over a chocolate bar, a beautician to mind her hair and makeup on every photo shoot, protecting her from unwanted male attention.

When his assistant messed up with her hotel reservations and she suddenly had nowhere to go he offered her a room in his rented Historic Hills' house. She laughed him off saying she could find a place on her own but he insisted. She made him promise he wouldn't try to bed her or attack her in the middle of the night, as well as demanded a room far away from his. Darcy was a gentleman; he would never impose himself on Lizzy. While he slept in the upstairs master suite, Elizabeth bunked on the downstairs guest room.

He promised whatever she wanted him to and kept true to his word but he wasn't counting in two things:

her presence in his house would kill his lust for other women;

2. That he would fall irrevocably in love with her.

He was already in lust since the moment he first saw her. She said 'no', ok. He kept seeing other women whenever he wanted some action. But having her near him, keeping her company while she watched her favorite movie on TV, watching her cook dinner for both of them, seeing her pictures every day and scrutinizing her body as his work load… it was all too much for him.

Soon she took his life by assault filling his every waking hour and then his dreams as well.

They became friends and talked about anything. She had told him about loving a married guy back in Rio de Janeiro and how bad she felt; he told her about fooling around and not committing. Unbelievably he was respecting her heartbreak and not once tried to bed her. He didn't expect to want her romantically and not just for fun.

Elizabeth responded very well to the gym training, her already nice body was leaner and more curvaceous; she got a little more comfortable in front of the cameras and Darcy fell in love.

In the middle of the job she took some days off to visit her mother in Brazil and try as he might, Darcy couldn't hold his apprehension. What if the married guy contacted her? What if she changed her mind and gave up coming back to the US? Not a week after she left he found himself aboard of a flight to Rio to surprise her – and make sure she was still free.

He found Elizabeth free and delighted to see him.

Once out of the work atmosphere, she gave in and they hooked up. His five days in Rio were divided between her bed and sightseeing the amazing city with Elizabeth as his Guide. It was absolutely perfect.

Back in San Francisco, they returned to roommates and work buddies. She kept him at arms' length and reminded him how he promised not to attack her sexually. He was beyond frustrated, Elizabeth was as bewitching in bed as he could fantasize but for her, he was too… promiscuous. Absolutely _not_ Elizabeth Bennett's boyfriend material.

If a few months earlier he had wanted every woman in the world, after her modeling job finished and Elizabeth started her sabbatical in Paris he had learned an important lesson. He only wanted her. Even though she gave him extremely enjoyable days in Paris when he visited her, that was it. Dick friends, bed mates, loving booty calls.

And that's how Darcy dropped to his knees in Paris guaranteeing Elizabeth he was a celibate since she moved into his house and addicted to her since their week in Rio. From then on, Darcy would live in a monogamist relationship. Finally a year after he met her and nine months after their first time together, he had a girlfriend.

A girlfriend who all other men found charming and hot.

A girlfriend who Darcy himself had spread in billboards all over the West Coast.

How stupid of him!

Thinking honestly, he wouldn't rather date someone who no one ever showed any interest in. He would never _date a five_ if he could _have a ten_. It was a compliment to him when someone hit on his girlfriend or commented how hot she was. Flirting within certain boundaries is harmless and it actually invigorates a woman to know she is desirable to men; but Elizabeth was far away from him.

While close, she never allowed him to feel at ease. After the campaign ended she took a few weeks to decide if she would go back to her interior designer carrier in Brazil, take her dreamed sabbatical or stay in the US and for that time he convinced her to stay with him. She kept her room in his house but they slept together every night. They were over each other all the time. But she only acknowledged him as a boyfriend when she moved to Europe and that hurt his pride. She hadn't trusted him.

Darcy knew that she would be faithful, he had no doubt. She knew she was hot, he knew she was hotter than hot, and so did everyone else and although he also knew it was him who she wanted in her bed and heart, eventually they fought because of the geographic distance between them. They talked every day on the phone and online, they came up with some plan to deal with the jokers, they tried to diminish the gulf between them anyway he could.

Nevertheless, the Atlantic Ocean is damn big. It kept intruding, enhancing the distance between them. He went mad.

She broke up with him and he was devastated. It took him months to gather enough courage to call her again, he had even bought a ticket to Paris but when he tried to tell her that he was coming to make amends he discovered that the guy who he despised at college was honing his way to her bed. Mixing time zones, Darcy ended up calling her office instead of her home and, on the phone he heard a work colleague of hers asking someone if _Lizzy was out with Wickham_ again. Even the most socially oblivious person knows when they are getting hit on; she _was giving_ the French wanker space. She should have not hidden their relationship status; they belonged together even though they were estranged at the moment.

Those were dark days for Darcy. Almost a year in which he suffered and hated everybody until one day, in the middle of his work his assistant phoned him to say a 'Ms. Bennett' was there to see him. His legs wobbled and his throat parched. When the door opened and she entered looking absolutely lovely he was thrown back to the day he had first seen her sadly sipping coffee alone.

She had barely said her rehearsed speech of apologies and he was glued to her mouth, his whole body humming. They were together ever since.

And now this.

She didn't encourage the interest of other men. He knew that. Right? Many pretty women did, to enjoy the attention in harmless flirtation. Darcy knew Elizabeth needed some reassurance from time to time, it was his fault but how could he deal with her practice? An interior designer had too many appointments and responsibilities. It would keep her away from him.

He worked diligently to maintain her ego inflated, taking her out on romantic dates alone but avoided bars and lounges, known pick-up joints. He often took her somewhere nice where couples went. Or he encouraged her to host cozy dinners with friends.

Ha, friends!

It was a huge break of trust. William didn't know what made him feel worst. Elizabeth should have told him about this lunch, he should have been with her or better, she should never have met this woman at all. A whore paid to be her in bed! For his friends! His business associate, his college buddies, his friend since school.

He felt lost and desperate.

Angry and thirsty for revenge.

That night when Elizabeth had told him the filthy story he had lashed on her, how irresponsible she had been, how much harm it had brought them, how disgusted he felt. She cried and cringed when he shouted but she didn't fight back and that had scared him out of his mind. Two days later he took Elizabeth and their baby daughter to visit _Nana Bennett_ in Rio and his women stayed for a couple of months.

He visited for a week four times during this period and had to endure his mother in law's nerves and when she calmed down, she gave him a few therapist sessions. Elizabeth was back in the doctor's chair while in Rio to learn how to deal with her panic attacks. Darcy had to deal with his vigilante syndrome.

It was clear that Elizabeth had nothing to do with this. She was a beautiful woman who made other men lust for her. She never had any other men since the French wanker, Darcy was sure she didn't meet other man behind his back because he knew her every step, but still he felt cheated by her. It had taken him months to return to normal and let her leave the house unprotected by him or women bodyguards. Often both. Even her running through the park had to have security. She protested weekly. Darcy knew she was frightened.

His mother in law believed her daughter was not only frightened of herself, of feeling aroused by the situation but also of being attacked by one of those men in a moment of rage. When Elizabeth and baby Georgie returned home, Mrs. Bennett took some time off her practice and lived with them in the US. It enlarged the gap between Darcy and Elizabeth but it also helped in a way.

Darcy wanted to kill someone. Anyone. And he would have if not for his mother-in-law's assistance.

He had taken his women to Brazil barely touching Elizabeth. He was confused and shocked; she was feeling dirty like she had taken the prostitution jobs herself. Baby Georgiana was left in the middle of the upsetting situation and was happy to nestle in Nana Bennett's arms for as long as she was allowed. There, after she was told the whole story, Dr. Bennett fretted and wailed. She threw her arms to the air and complained about the how the world was twisted. When Elizabeth took enough of her mother's nerves, she called out to Dr. Bennett and Elaine Bennett calmed down. After a few deep breaths and eyes rolling, Dr. Bennett started her appreciation of the situation and talked to them together and separately. Taking advantage of her professional skills, Darcy found some help coping with the incredible situation.

'I didn't know what to do, _sogra_. Other than moving her as far away from this filth as possible, I don't know how to deal with this. When I offered to take some days off to bring them here so they would spend two or three months with you, Elizabeth agreed and I was relieved. I really wasn't ready to fight her again. I can't fight her. She's a victim, I'm a victim. We are fucked.' Darcy talked in a string of words pacing Mrs. Bennett spacious living room facing Copacana beach. The sun streamed in through the big windows and a light breeze played with his unkempt hair. Darcy was in an old t-shirt and shorts, bare feet, unshaven, he knew he looked a mess but he didn't care.

'Why do you feel so upset, William?' She asked seated on a couch and watching him walk from side to side like a caged beast. She squirmed in her seat a few times until the professional took over the fretful mother.

'How would I not, my _sogra_?' Darcy opened his arms showing her his upturned hands and stood behind the couch. 'My friends! My friends hired, no, they _created_ a whore to play my Lizzy!' He punched the stuffed furniture. 'I confided in them… I told them when I found your daughter, how hot she was, how much I wanted to… bed her.' He lowered his voice and groaned leaning and resting his elbows on the back of the couch to hide his face in his hands. 'I exposed my love to them…'

'You feel this is your fault!...' Mrs. Bennett said surprised.

'I offered her to them.' Darcy mumbled. 'I sold her to their lust…'

'_Sell_ is a bit too much, William.' She said pursing her lips.

'Did you forget about the modeling?' He raised his head to look at his mother-in-law who had the same nose and eyes Elizabeth had. Her mouth was larger, she had higher eyebrows and straight hair but her daughter had so much of her. 'I chose which photos should be printed; I decided how sexy she should look… all the while I only thought of how much I wanted her _for me_.' He straightened his spine and sighed ruffling his hair.

'Well, it _was_ your job. Some of her photos on that campaign I didn't like but there's just so much a mother can say.' Mrs. Bennett humpfed. 'I liked you when you came after her. It was so romantic.' She smiled dreamly.

'It was…' Darcy smiled back. 'I was going crazy for Lizzy. I had an _abstinence crisis_ after a few days without her!' He chuckled. 'My days here with her were perfect. From that week on I was sure I was doomed. It was not just lust, I knew I loved her.'

'Lizzy was pretty shaken when you left.' She said. 'I was glad you two ended up together. You helped cool her hunger for trouble.'

'In that, you are wrong, my _sogra_…' He grimaced.

'Well…' She tilted her face slightly.

'She shouldn't have met that woman, especially without warning me.' He punched the couch again. 'Fuck it! She should have let me be there to protect her.'

'So you blame her too?' She asked.

'Elizabeth is so wild! Fuck!' He cursed and shook his head. 'Sorry.' He said.

His mother-in-law waved him off.

'Of course she would meet that woman! Damn her curiosity! It was bait. The bitch knew my Lizzy wouldn't resist the invitation. I wonder if the woman was encouraged or if she did it by her own volition like the whore told Lizzy.' Darcy stared at the sea outside the window. 'I always knew men craved her. She is stunning and captivating. She flirts naively just for the fun of it but she never gets any close to encouraging anyone. I know that.' He sighed. 'She is irresistible. To me, she is the only woman alive.'

'Someone built Lizzy a trap?... Interesting idea… Why would any of the call girl's clients want her to talk to Lizzy?...' Mrs. Bennett mused out loud. 'Maybe to upset Lizzy?... Or maybe to drive a wedge between you two?' She asked suggestively.

Darcy perked up.

'Maybe to destroy your marriage.' She continued. 'They were your friends; they must presume how you would react.' She said tauntingly.

William gasped and stared at her wide eyed.

'This story has already estranged you two.' Mrs. Bennett said in her professional tone. 'Instead of talking this through you are shying away from the matter. You blame yourself for not protecting her of a date she decided to attend on a whim and you didn't know would happen. Also you seem to blame yourself for other men's lust and actions to which you have no power over whatsoever.'

Darcy stared at her stupidly.

'Elizabeth blames herself for the same reason. For being beautiful and desirable.' She said calmly.

William blinked and moved his empty stare to the sea again.

'It seems to me you two are taking a blame that doesn't belong to you.' She said and he looked back at her. 'You can't take responsibility for other people's actions. It's a free world. If a man decides to pay for sexual favors from a woman who agrees to provide them, well, it may be morally reproachable and a crime in some places, but they _can_ do business. You are not the law: neither God's nor the estate.' She took a sip of her juice. 'You and Lizzy barely talk, barely touch each other. That's very unusual for you and my daughter.'

Darcy blinked, his mind swimming in his mother-in-law's reasoning.

'You two used to always be intent on each other since the beginning. Even when she was pregnant you locked yourselves in a bedroom every chance you got. I expected I would be blessed with another grandchild soon because you barely respected her post-partum abstinence!' She chuckled.

'I miss her. I see her and I want her but I just can't.' Darcy despaired and sat heavily on the sofa. 'She's my life and I feel tied by a rope.'

'And what about my granddaughter?' Mrs. Bennett asked and Darcy frowned.

'She's used to having loving parents who hugged each other and her all the time and suddenly she lost this physical contact. She is confused. She needs you two to work this out.' Mrs. Bennett said. 'While they are here, I'll glue myself to her like a leach! She is just so adorable… just like Lizzy when she was a cute baby with those big green eyes… but I'm not her mother or her father.'

'I never realized it was getting to Georgie …' Darcy gritted his teeth. 'At least my baby girl I'll take care of.'

'I need you too, Will.' Came a weak voice from the doorway.

Elizabeth was holding Georgie in her arms, the sweet baby in a cute frolic bikini and sun hat, chewing on a sand shovel.

Mrs. Bennett stood and took the baby from her arms. 'Come with _Nana_, _minha lindinha_! Let's go to the beach and flirt with some cute guys! I've seen this two year old hunk the other day…' She said and left the room with a giggling Georgie attached to her neck.

'Mom, she needs sunscreen.' Elizabeth said and her mother waved her thumb up on her way to the door. 'Will… I'm so sorry…' She started to apologize.

'My Queen, don't…' He said and ruffled his hair. 'I am the one who should be sorry.' He frowned. 'I failed you-'

Darcy was glad to be prevented from his speech by her lips on his.

When the old and the young Bennett girls returned from the beach tired and happy, they found Darcy at the balcony with his Queen snuggly nested in his lap, her face hidden in the crook of his neck while they stared at the sea as she did when he met her.

Only this time, she was mulling over her life with him.

So when William returned to New York a week later he had a plan in his head.

Deliberately he avoided calls when he arrived and after catching up with work for half a day he left for his private club. Instead of a cab he walked. Instead of walking three blocks ahead and two West he walked seven blocks downtown, crossed three avenues, returned passing by Times Square and took a seat at the _Tkts_ stand to let the happy tourists taking pictures of themselves on the moving billboard fill his mind. Then he continued walking and finally, two hours later he arrived at his club at the time he knew his best friend would be there.

Bingley always spent Thursday evenings at the club while Jane was giving classes at law school. Darcy had kept him company several times.

He entered his club, greeted the doorman, shared a few words with the concierge and headed for the bar. His feet hurt; these shoes weren't meant for walking long distances. But it was good to feel his feet throbbing; it helped to have something else to focus. Bingley was at his usual stuffed chair station by the corner, nursing a scotch and reading the day's paper. Darcy went straight to him and stood looking at his friend from his full height.

Bingley was scared of a sudden shadow in front of him and looked up frowning. 'Hey man! You surprised me!' He said good humored. 'Take a seat, want a drink?' He said and waved the waiter.

'Waiters… young and with nice names…' Darcy muttered.

'What?' Bingley asked.

'I want a brandy. Double.' The waiter nodded and turned to leave with Darcy's order. 'No, two.' Darcy added as an afterthought and plopped himself on a chair in front of Bingley, a low mahogany coffee table between them.

Bingley frowned. 'You ok, man?'

'My feet hurt.' Darcy mumbled. 'I walked all the way to Times Square and back.'

Bingley chuckled. 'Some penitence?'

'Kinda.' Darcy said and when the waiter arrived he gulped one of the brandies. He gave back the empty glass to the waiter and held the other, his elbows resting on his knees facing his longtime friend. 'I wanted to punch someone's face today, punch until he needed platinum to knit his bones together.'

Bingley raised his brows and neatly folded the newspaper he was reading, resting it on his crossed leg. 'Problems at work?'

'Also.' Darcy said and didn't elaborate.

'Lizzy and Georgie are still in Rio? Jane told me she tried to talk to Lizzy but she only answered a text message, no phone, no mail.' Bingley asked worried.

Darcy grinded his teeth together.

'Are they ok?' Bingley asked.

'They will be.' Darcy answered.

'You are not, man. You look awful.' Bingley twisted his mouth to one side. 'Still want to punch someone?'

'I'm here, aren't I?' Darcy said.

'What?' Bingley asked.

'Have you been away on any business trips these last weeks, pal?' Darcy asked squinting and sipping his second brandy.

'Actually yes… I had to visit a client ten days ago…' Bingley said feeling unsettled.

Darcy shook his head.

'Let me rephrase that. Have you been fucking my wife in your dirty fantasies, _friend_?' Darcy asked slowly.

Bingley blinked.

'While I was in Brazil taking my wife to her mother you were fucking her in your sick mind?' Darcy asked and Bingley perked up. 'Ah… so _you were_ paying a low class whore to be my woman in bed for you…' Darcy nodded. 'Tell me; is her ass worth that much money? Is her cunt that sweet? Oh, sorry… in your mind you are really whoring my wife!' He finished the last words in a raised voice betraying his rehearsed calm.

'What are you talking about, man?' Blingley whispered looking sideways.

There wasn't an audience, the lounge was empty, and it was too early still.

'Charlotte Lucas or Caroline Nether Field, the whore that looks like my Elizabeth and lets you call her _Lizzy _while you fuck her in front of another whore you call _Jane_. Or when you pretend you are betraying me by having an affair with my wife.' Darcy said locking eyes with Bingley.

To raise Darcy's despair and loath, Bingley eyes cowered and his friend blushed from neck to forehead.

'I know all of it. The presentation party where the four of you raped her, the dates when you pretend she is yours, the threesomes with Jane, the bondages. Everything. I know how much you pay and how often you hire her.' Darcy spat.

'What? How?... When?...' Bingley sputtered.

'The fucking woman had lunch with my wife. She filled her mind with every dirty despicable detail. Imagine something degrading you did or made this whore do while you called her by my woman's name: Lizzy had the displeasure to hear about it.' Darcy barked and sipped his brandy. It burned his mouth and mixed with bile in his throat.

Bingley chocked on his own saliva and blinked.

'Good. You will not waste my time with excuses. I appreciate that, man.' Darcy said sarcastically. 'Here's how it will be.' He pointed a finger to Bingley leaning even closer. 'You won't ever talk to my wife again. If you see her on the street you cross to the other side. If I hear you tried to get near her or my daughter I'll have a restraining order against you in thirty minutes. My lawyer has it ready to file already.

I don't know what Lizzy will decide to do about Jane, but I won't ever have the courage to look her in the eye again. I think you shouldn't either. Actually, I think you should finish your drink, take the subway and jump in front of a train.

But before you do that and _I know_ you are considering since you have been my shadow since school to the point of hiring a whore to play my wife, do something: call this hustler and tell her to keep away from Elizabeth. First I will have her arrested, then properly sodomized – something I am sure you are not capable of, and then I'll have her killed. Can you remember all these orders, _mate_?'

Darcy asked, tipped his brandy and rose. Bingley nodded looking up at Darcy.

'Good.' Darcy spat.

The manager arrived looking very saddened and trying to dissuade Mr. Darcy from leaving this very exclusive men's club in Manhattan.

'Please Mr. Darcy; your family has been a member of this club for generations.' The manager argued nervously twisting his hands together.

'Is this fucker still a member of this club or is he about to be expelled?' Darcy spat pointing at Bingley who sat on the chair looking stupidly at the exchange.

'Mr. Bingley? I don't…' The manager sputtered. 'You appointed him yourself, sir… I thought...'

'Is he staying?' Darcy barked.

'Well, yes…' The manager mumbled.

Darcy barked some orders to have his membership revoked and prepared to take his leave with the manager at his elbows.

'Darcy, man… I'm sorry, I was-' Bingley stood and started to argue but was prevented of continuing by Darcy's fist in his mouth.

Bingley fell back into his arm chair and Darcy didn't even feel his hand throb. He leaned on the chair and whispered. 'I was going to let you walk, but you just couldn't resist groveling, could you?'

Darcy left his former private club that afternoon feeling a little better than when he entered. Then he had to deal with a college buddy he considered a friend and a business associate he really considered having killed.

Only then he would deal with his new professional project. It was already time to start his own advertising agency taking his best clients' accounts with him.

XXX

"Bingley?" Darcy barked on the phone.

"Darcy?" Charles answered not believing his ears. It had been over two years since he had last talked to his best friend. His front teeth throbbed remembering that encounter on their former private club.

"William Darcy." He said.

"How nice to talk to you, man. I thought you would never talk to me a-" Bingley said animatedly.

"Cut the crap, motherfucker. I'm calling to order a message to that whore of yours." Darcy barked. "Tell that bitch this concert will be the first day of her new life that will begin the moment she makes contact with my wife. Either a wink, a word or a wave. She'll be taken straight to jail. Did you understand or do I need to repeat?"

"Darcy, what you are saying makes no sense to me." Bingley said in a low voice.

"It doesn't have to. Just deliver the message." Darcy barked. "That's a warning to you as well. The restraining order is still ready to be filed."

"Come on, Darcy!... It's been a while and-" Bingley tried to argue his case with his friend who he missed every day. He came to depend on Darcy's opinion on his work and social life. Not having Darcy's good words proved to be very bad for his business.

"Do you still hire this hustler to fuck my wife?" Darcy asked.

"Well… you need to understand that-" Bingley started but didn't need to defend himself to his former friend because Darcy cut the call.

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: Hope it gives you hell by The All American Rejects

* * *

So... We're almost done here. Three more chapters to wrap it...

Or not. *devilish smile*

To answer some of the _few_ reviews I got, this story **has** a lot of_ 'porn'_ or _'hms'_ or _'the dance'_ or other euphemism.

It's a story partially told by a call girl's perspective. That's why I warned you at the first chap.

Remember we _saw the future first_, so you kind of know **WHAT** happened... I'm just telling you **HOW** it happened.

And **Lizzy and Darcy** ARE an item... Always.

Just so I don't break a habit... _**'Review, please.'**_

Not that you'll humor me... :/


	14. Chapter 13 - THE FANTASIES

Morning everyone!

Thanks for the reviews and for the simpathy to Darcy. He is and always will be my fave.

Can I ask the same for Lizzy? Or better, can I ask a _deeper look at Lizzy_? **Look deep down**, friends... *semi spoiler*

Tropic of cancer is a masterpiece... You see, I write as a hobby. How could I ever be compared to Mr Miller?

Let's just have fun!

As for Lizzy and Darcy...

Well, see for yourself.

* * *

**Chapter thirteen – THE FANTASIES**

* * *

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

* * *

'Your devotion to your husband is very flaunting. You love him very much, everyone can see.' Charlotte said. Her wine was over and she had only water to sip. She thought that another drink would be nice.

'Yes. I'm crazy for him. Only we are not exhibiting ourselves to anyone.' Elizabeth said and smiled sweetly. 'William is perfect. He has his days and in some of them he makes me beyond mad, but we are perfect for each other.'

'He's a lucky man.' Charlotte nodded thinking that Elizabeth was beautiful when talking about her husband.

'He is. And I'm a lucky woman.' Elizabeth sipped her water.

'You said you don't like to feel like a trapped bird, yet you let him build you a golden cage.' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

'I don't mean to intrude; it's just that you said Wickham's problem was that he caged you.' Charlotte slurred the words.

'I think you do.' Elizabeth squinted. 'But that's not what I told you. What I said was that Wickham was just a bed mate for me. William is the one.' Elizabeth retorted, suddenly bored with this taunting game.

'I wonder if I would ever have the patience to invest in a relationship like that…' Charlotte mused while deciding on a Port. Cooled to perfection, crisp and strong. She waved for the waiter.

Elizabeth shrugged. 'All you have to do is try. People try it every day.'

'I guess…' Charlotte said and ordered the wine when the waiter approached. Elizabeth refused one but ordered a cappuccino instead.

'Didn't any of your clients ask you to be exclusive?' Elizabeth asked. 'I heard it happens, the Pretty woman fairy tale.'

'It does happen; I've seen it happening twice already. And heard of another one that ended up in murder. And yes, I've been offered exclusivity once and a relationship another time. But it's not for me.' Charlotte said and caressed her chin. 'I told you I don't crave for a golden cage like you have. I like to be free, I don't need anyone else's money so, why bother?'

'Someday you may want some company…' Elizabeth said.

'Then I'll search someone.' Charlotte shrugged.

She smiled when her drink arrived. While she took a few appreciative sips and Elizabeth leaned over her perfumed cappuccino they kept silent, each woman lost in her own thoughts.

'It's not actually a golden cage.' Elizabeth said breaking the silence.

'Mmmm?' Charlotte asked raising her brows and sipping her small glass.

'I decided to stop working to have more free time because William has this crazy work schedule. I wanted to be able to surprise him in his office or pack a small bag and fly to Chile or Canada with him if he needed to go. I considered resuming my practice and not being free but then another woman would.

He could find himself in a foreign town or country alone and lonely, meet you for example, or another professional. Or worst, simply a slut that would jump into a married man's bed. The first time he would feel guilty, the second he might feel he deserved to have fun since he had worked so much, the third he would blame me for not being there to warm his bed. And then my husband would have a life where I didn't belong.

I love him too much to jeopardize what we have for a whim. Outside Brazil, my practice would be restrained to our friends or accepting a job. I hate to be an employee, to have bosses… I can't deal with orders I consider idiotic so it felt logical to quit working professionally. Which doesn't mean I don't design anymore, just that I don't have to answer to actual clients.' Elizabeth explained and sipped her coffee.

'You did that… jump into a married man's bed.' Charlotte smiled mischievously.

'See? I knew exactly what I was doing. I _am_ certain of my decisions and don't regret them.' Elizabeth didn't buy Charlotte's teasing. The particulars of her life did not concern this woman in any way.

'Your point of view makes sense to me but it also sounds like a jealous woman obsessed by her man.' Charlotte said in an evil smile.

Elizabeth shrugged. 'I don't give a damn to what my decisions may sound like to anyone else.' She sipped her coffee and nibbled on one of the delicate madeleines brought in the complimentary dish. 'It also is a fantasy, a fairy tale. To be swept off your feet by a knight in shining armor who provides for the maiden and gives her a rich life. Something we girls are taught to expect in Brazil.' Elizabeth shrugged again.

'I see.' Charlotte said and smiled on the rim of her wine glass. 'Is he your knight?'

'Yes!' Elizabeth smiled. 'And he is most happy to kill any dragon that threatens me!'

'Ouch, is that a warning?' Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth smiled. _"You can bet your expensive ass!"_ She thought.

They sipped their drinks in silence.

'I do have romantic fantasies…' Charlotte broke the silent wondering. 'Not particularly involving men or sex, but of living a quiet life in a fancy Italian beach without having to worry about work, raising a family, having pets...'

'Sounds nice. I love beaches.' Elizabeth said a little uninterested.

'What's your sexual fantasy, Lizzy?' Charlotte dead panned.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

'Why would I tell you this?' Elizabeth asked smiling sarcastically.

Charlotte shrugged.

'What is yours?' Elizabeth asked and sipped her coffee.

'None… before start working in this line of business I dreamt about threesomes and swing clubs, the very fancy ones. Now I've seen it, done it, learned all that there was to learn about group sex or gang bangs. All the erotic images I had in my mind were either fulfilled or shattered so…' Charlotte shrugged.

'I can well imagine.' Elizabeth said feeling a little sorry for the woman. _"Imagine a life without any thrill? How sad."_

'The best threesomes I had were your jobs. Really hot group sex.' Charlotte said. 'I did have a fantasy once…' She looked at Elizabeth through her lashes.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _"Here we go, trying to seduce me again." _She sighed. 'Tell me, I'm all curiosity.' She said wanly.

'I wanted to be you.' Charlotte said and waited Elizabeth's reaction.

Elizabeth expectantly looked at her waiting to see what would come out of this.

Charlotte was disappointed, she wanted to cause commotion. 'I wanted to really look like you, twin sister like. So I worked out the same program you helped make famous on your modeling campaign, gained some body, whitened my teeth, only wore the kind of clothes you prefer.' She said and smiled when Elizabeth made a disgusted face.

'The result was quite good. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw another person! You, in this case.' Charlotte smiled and then frowned. 'But it proved to be unsafe for me.'

'You mentioned that before. What does this mean?' Elizabeth asked afraid of the answer.

'The customers lost perspective. They saw you too.' Charlotte said and sipped her wine. 'They were too… impassioned. When my… transformation was completed I only catered two of them that week and although I only had three appointments scheduled, I was exhausted. They were insatiable, obnoxious, voracious.' She said.

Elizabeth thought she saw a light shudder in Charlotte. It made her wince.

'I took a few weeks off with my dad and let my body return to normal quitting the supplements and the work out. Also I let my hair get a little lighter with the sun.' Charlotte finished and sipped her Port.

'I see…' Elizabeth said and sipped her coffee. _"Holly shit! Change to be like me? Hair, contacts, work out…"_

'And of course being here having lunch with you is a fantasy coming true.' Charlotte smiled.

'Jack pot!' Elizabeth grimaced.

Charlotte squinted and smiled sideways. 'Are you always this sarcastic?' She asked.

'Look at my situation, Charlotte. I'm seating here for the last…' She checked her watch. 'Two and a half hours listening to gaudy stories that I frankly still have my doubts are true. You spent most of the time trying to frighten me to the point of offering to schedule a client for both of us.' Elizabeth shrugged. 'Well, one has to see some mirth in this.'

Charlotte raised her eye brows and smiled. 'You don't believe I told you the truth?'

'I have my doubts.' Elizabeth said. In reality she had lots of doubts. The whole story was a little absurd. It felt like a prank.

'You do, don't you?' Charlotte nodded and picked up her phone from the table, unlocked it and fumbled for a minute. Then she turned it to Elizabeth. 'Read this, please.' She passed the phone for Elizabeth to read an e-mail.

**_From:_**_ Collins, Bill _

**_To:_**_ Field, Caroline Nether  
_

**_Subject:_**_ Schedule an appointment _

_Thursday, Sept 23rd_

_You just left and I'm trying to work, but I can't stop thinking about all the things you could do to me if you had stayed. You looked so sexy in that low cut jeans, so tight on your ass. I wonder which underwear was snug against your cunt. _

_Send it to me? Use express courier. I want it in my hands tomorrow morning._

_Wear white ones at the gala tonight. And next Friday when I meet you at five pm._

_And send me photos of the white knickers. I know you'll act proper when you present the children's hospital prize, but I want to have you in my phone so I can take a pick under your dress while you're on the stage._

_Tell me how heavy._

_Counting days._

_Bill._

Elizabeth gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

'Believe me now?' Charlotte asked.

'That day… I stopped by Will's office at _Derby Ads_ to get some last minutes changes on my script… I interrupted him in a meeting for just a few seconds. I don't even remember what I wore.' Elizabeth said slowly, trying to think as she stared at the phone screen. 'I was on my way to the beauty salon. Maybe some jeans and a cardigan.'

'You wore low cut jeans, white t-shirt that clung to your chest and a pink cardigan. I got those by courier that same week.' Charlotte said. 'And you were stunning at the gala, but I only saw the pictures. I didn't get that dress.'

'Isn't it a little bizarre this man searching clothes exactly like mine for you?' Elizabeth asked trying to curb her mocking. 'And can he recognize the kind of jeans I use? He said _low cut_…'

'Not really. There's Google, you know. And I don't think he spent more than ten minutes at a store. Is there a Sak's near their office?' Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

'So, he probably got in, described your outfit - sandals included - and gave my address. Ten minutes, fifteen if he chose the lingerie himself.' Charlotte said and took a tiny sip of her Port.

'Of course.'

'They like that, me wearing exactly the same clothes as you did the last time they met you.' Charlotte said.

Elizabeth nodded.

'Including your signature rings.' Charlotte offered.

'Excuse me?' Elizabeth asked.

'These rings you use, not the wedding band and engagement ring. They hate those. But the white gold matching rings for thumb and middle finger.' Charlotte pointed at Elizabeth's right hand.

'Wow! Tiffany's rings were also a gift?' Elizabeth raised her brows sarcastically.

'What's the cost of your everyday jewelry when they pay heavily for your time?' Charlotte pouted prettily.

Elizabeth nodded again looking at the phone. 'And did you send your panties?' She grinned.

'Yes, of course.' Charlotte grinned back. 'Very Japanese, right?'

Elizabeth giggled.

'And the photo he asked for. Roll down the replies.' Charlotte suggested still grinning.

Even mistrusting Charlotte' intentions, Elizabeth checked replies. She had to admit it seemed like fun. But what she saw stunned her.

**_From:_**_ Field, Caroline Nether  
_

**_To:_**_ Collins, Bill  
_

**_Subject:_**_ Support the local zoo campaign _

_Thursday, Sept 23rd_

**_Att:_**_ white tigress1_jpeg white tigress2_jpeg _

_Sir, I'd like to recruit your sponsoring for the local zoo._

_I sent you material on the catering of the sheeta's needs by courier, especial express delivery._

_Tracking number: FFX 00987454_

_Attached there are photos of the white felines. They also would profit from your kind attention._

_Yours,_

_Caroline._

'You sent him photos of the panties you were wearing at the time? Or did you put on white knickers just for the photos?' Elizabeth asked blushing and looking at Charlotte, making sure to click on the next reply so Charlotte' crotch in tiny white see-through panties vanished from her eye sight.

'I _sent _him the panties I wore at the time. These photos I found on Google.' Charlotte said smiling.

'Google?' Elizabeth asked and a bubbly laughter escaped her lips. 'Why did you fool him? Didn't he pay enough for dirty underwear?'

'When you worked, did you upload your designs on the net for free?' Charlotte asked.

'No…' Elizabeth frowned. 'I always designed exclusively for the client's home or offices' situation…'

'Exactly. That's my work, Lizzy. Why would I send him pictures that could be uploaded on porn sites and be available for free?' Charlotte shrugged smiling impishly.

'Of course…' Elizabeth said and looked back to the phone to read the _Slob_'s reply.

**_From:_**_ Rowland's, Bill  
_

**_To:_**_ Field, Caroline Nether  
_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Support the local zoo campaign_

_Thursday, Sept 23rd_

_Miss, I cannot seem to remember seeing this white tigress at the local zoo. _

_Without certainty I cannot give you my full support._

_Yours, Bill._

'Ah! He busted you!' Elizabeth laughed.

'No, no… keep reading. It's part of the fun.' Charlotte said smiling, enchanted on Elizabeth's interest.

**_From:_**_ Field, Caroline Nether _

**_To:_**_ Collins, Bill _

**_Subject:_**_ RE: RE: Support the local zoo campaign_

_Thursday, Sept 23rd_

**_Att: _**_natural-habitat_jpeg_

_Does this ring a bell?_

_Caroline_

'Oh, damn!' Elizabeth said and leaned her head back handing the phone to Charlotte. A very, very explicit picture burned her eyes. White see-through panties pushed aside to show well-manicured fingers with nails painted bright pink opening intimate lips.

Charlotte chuckled. 'Also Google by the way.'

'Does he know it's not really you?' Elizabeth asked twisting her nose in disgust.

Charlotte shrugged. 'I don't think they would care if they knew.'

'They?' Elizabeth raised her eye brows and sipped her cappuccino, now getting cold.

'It's common to send dirty mails.' Charlotte said. 'Clients like that.'

Elizabeth scrunched her nose. 'That's interesting…'

'Ah! So this brings my question back. What are your fantasies, Lizzy?' Charlotte smiled and leaned her elbow on the table to hold her face.

Elizabeth blushed. 'Nothing Will and I hadn't tried yet… we experiment a lot.' She said and looked down remembering a very hot night skinny dipping at a Brazilian resort at Pernambuco. 'And, no. I won't tell you what we experiment about, Charlotte.' Elizabeth said looking up and seeing Charlotte's raised brows.

'Oh, come on! Help my business Lizzy!' Charlotte joked.

'You said you don't have to be me. Use your imagination.' Elizabeth smiled with mirth.

'You seemed to like the dirty e-mails…' Charlotte tried.

'I did!' Elizabeth giggled. 'Maybe I'll try those.'

'You should. Men like that.'

Elizabeth's smile broadened. 'Maybe swing clubs. I would never have the guts to share my husband or accept another man but the idea is appealing. I heard of these couples' parties that when entering all men took off their car keys and dropped in a jar. Some minutes later the women would fish a key and then new couples would be formed.' She said with eyes a little widened with the prospect swimming in her head.

Charlotte liked that. Common sex fantasy for a house wife but it was nice enough. 'Swinger parties for the weak at heart. If one is not sure he or she will be able to handle real swing clubs, private parties where everyone is supposedly from the same circle can soften the experience.'

Elizabeth nodded.

'But Lizzy, if you ever decide to try swinging, don't join one of these, ok?' Charlotte asked. 'Why? Because people go a little crazy in these places. Since they share a secret, they tend to think anything goes. That's how Collins found me.

One of my regular clients likes these parties and I usually join him since his wife refused to attend another. Collins was in one with his previous wife and she was the one who recognized you. He was stunned and she noticed his interest in you. That's why his marriage ended, if you are curious.'

'I could never know!' Elizabeth said. 'Katherine was a bitch! So snotty! That's why she looked at me that way!' She chuckled. 'We thought she was merely an envious woman but she thought I was betraying Will with another man on a swing party? In New York? How stupid could I be?'

'It wasn't in New York. The party was in Atlanta. It's best to swing where you are not _that_ exposed. But she knew it was not you.' Charlotte said. 'We had our round together; she _vouchsafed_ I was not you. But who could deal with the knowledge that her husband can dump her any minute for his associate's wife if she so wanted him? He would leave her if you asked, even if you only wanted him as a lover.'

'Ew!' Elizabeth shuddered. 'But you are right; one could never make peace with her spouse having that kind of interest on someone else. Especially a snotty woman like that.' Elizabeth nibbled on another madeleine. 'I always thought they belonged together. Odious people.'

Charlotte grinned.

'Well… since we are at that…' Elizabeth smiled sexily and looked at her cappuccino.

Charlotte waited.

'What woman never fantasized about men fighting over her? A real fight.' She looked up with a devilish grin. 'Like middle ages, the maiden gets the winner…'

'Easily arranged, Lizzy.'

'Yeah, right!' Elizabeth said and sipped her coffee. She grimaced and pushed it away from her. 'Cold.'

'Really, Lizzy. A real fight - maybe not to death, but a real fight. Bloody. They would fight for you.' At Elizabeth's incredulous grin Charlotte said seriously. 'Lizzy, if you ever get bored of your golden cage and decide to explore other… borders, give me a call?'

'Oh no, again Charlotte? I don't care for what you can cater me.' Elizabeth said tiredly.

'Me?' Charlotte grinned. 'I'd say yes without blinking! But no, I meant other frontiers with men.' She said. 'I can be your manager.'

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: I kissed a girl by Katy Perry

- Quotes: Pretty woman movie by Garry Marshall, 1990

* * *

We are almost done, two chapters left.

But is Charlotte's web close to a completion yet?

Is Lizzy _such an easy pray_?

_**Review and let me know...**_

Funny people search stories based on how many reviews it's got, but do not review when read it...

(Yeah, frustrated Moira here...)


	15. Chapter 14 - THE GOODBYES

Morning!

I'm still surrounded with Batman here... BTW, have you already met Fitzwilliam Wayne Darcy?

Check out **my blog HOT RIO CHICK** for this nice Hunk and som good news... a** new** (another) **book.**..

What can I say? I'm an addict.

**_Back to this little twisted corner of the worl__d_**, now is Lizzy time...

Ready? Here it goes...

* * *

**Chapter fourteen – THE GOODBYES**

* * *

_ Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

* * *

'Oh my God!' Elizabeth grinned. 'You want to pimp me!' She laughed derisively.

Charlotte shook her head. 'Absolutely! You are a curious woman, very attractive, amazing body.' She said and took a good look at Elizabeth's cleavage. 'You also have needs and fantasies…'

'That my husband is happy to fulfill.' Elizabeth answered.

'Some fantasies are bigger than the marriage bed…' Charlotte tried.

'This is disgusting.' Elizabeth crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back on her chair getting as far away from Charlotte as possible.

'Really? Think: a man you never knew and would never meet again, a hotel room, pre agreed scenario but no scrip whatsoever… the man can see your modeling pictures before you arrive so he would realize what a delicacy he would be tasting. You would not know what would happen.' Charlotte tainted. 'And I could be there to guide you.'

Elizabeth shook her head, her face contorted in disgust. 'Charlotte, I have dated. I'm not a virgin who William imported from the jungles. I've had sex with men I didn't know and never met again. I just never had the urge to sell my body or pimp.' Elizabeth said. She was really feeling tired.

'Pimp? Please…' Charlotte complained.

'Isn't it enough you pimp yourself? Or let Wickham pimp you?' Elizabeth sneered.

'What?' Charlotte frowned deeply. 'You didn't understand anything I said this whole afternoon. What I do is cater a service of high quality. It's not only sex; I take care of these men's deepest fantasies.'

'You do prostitution, Charlotte. As simple as that.' Elizabeth sniggered.

'No. I resent that.' Charlotte said.

'You do?' Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

'I play _you_ for a selected group of men.' Charlotte said haughtily.

'And for the other one and a half dozen of men who don't want to have _me_?' Elizabeth asked pouting.

'For those, I still _sell you_ but they haven't met the real Lizzy so I cannot charge as much.' Charlotte said smugly. 'Before I changed my hair and eye color to look like you, my fee was considerably lower. I took part in parties; I didn't work on my own.'

Elizabeth frowned.

'You saw here today how Lovejoy was… let me check.' Charlotte turned to open her cute purse and extract the note neatly folded. 'Ah, yes… _mesmerized_. He was mesmerized by you.' Charlotte smiled.

'I didn't notice you saving the note…' Elizabeth mumbled.

'Oh yes, this will add to a nice scene when I finally concede him a date. And then you will have one more customer. This one is already done for.' Charlotte grinned.

'Not me…' Elizabeth sighed. She turned on her chair and caught the Maître's eyes. 'I'm asking for the bill. I believe our lunch is over.'

'You are offended…' Charlotte whispered. She was saddened this fantasy of hers was about to be cut.

'Tired… and bored.' Elizabeth said.

'Do you want anything, Mam? Some vitamin water perhaps?' The Maître asked when he came closer.

'No, Sir. Thank you. Can you close our bill and charge it to my room?' Elizabeth said in a clipped smile.

'Of course, Mam.' He said and waved for their waiter.

'Absolutely. I will take care of this bill.' Charlotte protested.

'It's ok.' Elizabeth waved her off.

'I insist. Bring it to me, please.' Charlotte ordered the Maître.

He looked at Elizabeth who nodded and nodding in return, he left speaking to the waiter in a low voice.

'It's not necessary, Charlotte.' Elizabeth said but was interrupted by Charlotte.

'I invited you. It's my bill. Next time you pay.' Charlotte smiled sideways.

Elizabeth didn't answer. There wouldn't be a next time.

'Please, don't be offended by anything I said. I wanted to meet you and I didn't want to cause a bad impression. In spite having chosen subjects to talk to you, I said a bit too much. But I never planned to hurt you.' Charlotte said. 'It's like we know each other for years, you are part of my routine. I dreamt about meeting you for a long time.'

'I know, you said that.' Elizabeth told her flatly.

'What I do is a work; I don't have a sick fixation on you. By chance someone noticed our similarities and I was clever enough to take advantage of that.' Charlotte explained herself again. She was antsy to make a good last impression. She knew this meeting was a huge risk on its own, and as every sin, it was irresistible. Half of the men she catered for would abhorred having their twisted dirty sex fantasy out in the open. A fantasy concerning envy of their friend, desire for a married woman who despised them, the need to pay regularly for sex.

'Like changing your appearance? Isn't that saying too much for one's dedication to work?' Elizabeth asked defensively.

'Yes, like an actress I suppose. I would dye my hair blond and cut it channel length if what they wanted was Jane.' Charlotte shrugged.

The mentioning of Jane brought Elizabeth to her senses. Her friend had called her hours ago and claiming to be busy she disconnected. At the moment, she was too enthralled with Charlotte's gaudy story but now, how could she talk to her friend?

How could she tell her best friend that her husband hired a whore to play Lizzy in front of another whore who played her? That she was supposed to learn how to please her husband by watching Lizzy let him have her anyway he wanted - that was what Charlotte had said, _'she stayed at her corner'_ - begging to be allowed in.

How could she tell about the fantasy her man nurtured about having Elizabeth say she loved him and not her husband, and the man answered saying he only continued with Jane to be close to Elizabeth's bed?

Charlotte was still speaking but Elizabeth was lost in her own thoughts.

Her head was swimming with dirty sex tales of a filthy world she didn't know existed even though it was a lot closer to her than she could have imagined.

Charlotte was explaining how Elizabeth could contact her using the phone number printed on the card she had. Charlotte rarely answered the phone directly but if Elizabeth left a message she would call back as soon as she could. Of course if Elizabeth wanted to give her cell phone number, it would be a lot easier and Charlotte could call her too.

For Charlotte this experience had been great. Yes she had talked too much, much more than she had first planned but it had been amazing. Elizabeth was enchanting and lovely, very alluring and as beautiful as she saw on the several images she had.

She was sarcastic and good humored; she could blow a fuse out of the blue but refused to be peaked at some of Charlotte' taunting. She refused the offer of some adventures but Charlotte expected that. She was a trophy wife still in love with her golden cage.

Maybe if Charlotte had some patience…

Suddenly Elizabeth dropped her napkin on the table and started to rise.

The waiter was close by bringing the bill and Charlotte frowned as she gave him one of her cards.

'What Lizzy?' She asked.

'If you don't mind, I'll be going.' She said in a clipped tone.

'Well… no.' Charlotte said, displeased.

Elizabeth nodded and was surprised by Charlotte's extended hand towards her.

As the woman smiled, Elizabeth stared at her feeling her heart speed. But she forced herself to shake the woman's hand.

'Thank you again for coming.' Charlotte said.

'It's ok.' She heard her voice say.

'And if you want to talk to me, just call.' Charlotte smiled sweetly. 'I would very much like that.'

Elizabeth didn't answer. She blinked, turned to get her bag from the back of the chair and leave the restaurant going straight to the lifts.

xxx

Thinking objectively some months later, Elizabeth Bennett-Darcy would come to the conclusion that this lunch date had been an educational experience.

She learned how to protect herself better and not to let her curiosity win. She learned the hard way how lousy was her ability to judge someone's character.

The whole event had hardened her to strange people and she suffered from mild panic attacks for a while. In a way her fear of choking was good to help her figure return to normal once and for all but the dread of swallowing cost her peace of mind.

Or maybe it was Charlotte that took away her peace.

She spent a few months in Brazil away from her husband's social circles and that helped calm her and put everything into perspective. Her mother suggested she could see a shrink - not herself - and she did. It was a nice move. It wasn't everything she could talk to Darcy.

In therapy she realized when it had all escalated to the numbness she felt.

Reality had kicked in as soon as they parted, right on the way to the lifts. It seemed the hotel's lobby kept getting longer like Elizabeth was walking on a moving path. When she finally closed herself inside of her room, she turned all the locks on the door, leaned on it and stared dumbly at her suitcase with clothes scattered around.

Before leaving the room to meet the damn woman she had had trouble choosing what to wear. She tried several outfits and considered what they would mean. Ultimately they all would have meant the same: _'Lizzy is available for a gibe'_, _'Lizzy freely gives herself in sacrifice.'_ She sniffed at herself.

She felt silly and awkward. Some of the tales she had heard were already forgotten on the haze of her troubled mind, just snippets came out like _threesomes_, _bored to be a dom_, _sheeta knickers_, _blue man's button down shirt._

Elizabeth was aggravated with herself for being aroused by the whole story. Could all this be true? She had several proofs of it. She had seen mails and heard intimate details, but why her? Why would anyone pay somebody _to be_ her in bed? Was she this desirable? Was Darcy this envied?

This was so remarkable! Such a taboo!

Deep in her she liked the idea of being this desired… could these men really pay to have her? If she had said yes and Charlotte had called the customer, and he had said yes, how would it feel like?

How would it feel like to meet Charles Bingley or cousin Ricky Fitzwilliam? Making George Wickham pay to have her again?

For the old man couldn't have been that difficult… to walk around with her breasts showing was not biggy. She did that usually. She and Darcy walked around naked all the time when alone in the house. But she did in front of her husband.

'And lovers before him, Lizzy.' She said to herself and was spooked by how her voice sounded harsh to her own ears.

She was alone now. The room was locked, lights were out, and just the drapes half opened let some sun bathe the room. She decided to take a look at what these people saw in her.

She hesitantly walked to the floor mirror and took off her dress.

Immediately she saw her belly and frowned. But it wasn't a fat belly, it was just distended.

Gingerly she moved closer to the mirror and took a better look.

She examined her neck and cleavage running a hand from her ear to her boobs. She held them with both hands and turned this way and that to see her profile. She always liked her breasts in profile. Her nipples pointed up even though the breasts were heavy. She took off her bra to admire them.

She nodded to herself fingering the pointy hard nipples. Still good.

Turning to face the mirror again she caressed her belly now appearing so empty. A few months earlier it had been full of life with a kicking Georgie inside. She smiled remembering the feeling of having an ET moving inside her.

Elizabeth arranged her panties' band and twisted to look at her butt. Still high and looking good in tiny panties. Beach in Brazil was still an option, she was bikini material.

She lowered the front of her panties and took a good look on her C-section scar. It was almost healed; maybe it would disappear completely in a few months. The thought saddened her. Darcy's attention to it was very sexy. Thinking of him made her want to feel the thrill of being loved by that man.

So powerful, so self-assured, handsome and polite. And he elected her, not any other woman.

She remembered the first night she slept in his San Francisco house. She had been aroused thinking if he would try to enter her room in the middle of the night. She had told him not to, that she was not up to any relationship, not even a very special friendship but she was sure his junk was first class.

He didn't try that night or any other night during the many months she stayed in his house honoring the modeling contract.

Only when he came after her in Brazil that they hooked up.

"_Alô_?" Elizabeth had said on the phone that hot July day. She was sprawled on her mother's bed chatting after the two Bennett ladies had had lunch at a hipster restaurant in Ipanema.

"Hi, Elizabeth? It's me, Will." He had said sounding a little unsure.

"Oh, hi! Isn't it too early at the Golden Gate?" She asked speaking through a thrilled smile. 'It's him!" She whispered to her mother.

"I guess, but I just landed at Galeão." He said.

"What?" She asked seating up in a jolt.

"I just landed here in Rio and I wanted to ask for directions of a hotel near your mother's home…" He said.

"You are here in Rio?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Just told you that, my Queen. Hotel?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth could hear his mirth.

"Hotel my ass! You are staying with us. Wait for me; I'll pick you up in thirty. Stay by the arrivals." She ordered.

"Yes, mam!" He answered.

She had sped her mother's car through the streets that now felt a little unfamiliar thinking how crazy it was having Darcy in Rio! Out of the blue! She knew he would go directly to her bed, how could she resist him another second? There was no way she would host him at her mother's and submit both of them to Dr. Bennett's shrewd observation - and nerves! She was taking him to her small flat near her mother's big apartment and allow the dear Dr. one meal together so she could meet Darcy. Maybe just coffee with her mother was enough.

There at the international airport's arrivals gate they kissed for the first time. It was such a passionate kiss that it got her brimming immediately.

On the way to her small flat, she took the longest route possible showing him the Concrete Christ, the Lagoon, the beaches. All the while they chatted as if the kiss hadn't happened and they were only friends. Once inside her flat there was no time for chatting. They only left the next day, grinning and holding hands.

When he left a week later they hugged by the departure lobby for long minutes.

'In San Francisco, nothing changes my Queen. You set the pace. I will follow your whims.' He had whispered in her ear just before giving her one last peck before he passed the boarding gate without looking back.

Her first disappointment thinking he had meant he didn't want her anymore died in the glee of understanding he was glad to be putty in her hands.

She resisted jumping in his bed while the contract lasted but from the campaign closing party they left together. Aside from her months in Paris and Japan, they had been joined by the hips ever since.

The dirty sexy taunting in her head mixed with Darcy's memories had her panting and holding the mirror with her left hand before she could think about what she was doing. Actually she had been fighting this since she went to the bathroom during lunch.

'A bath, Lizzy. You need a bath.' She told herself.

Calmer and cleaned, she stood naked in the middle of the room thinking: What now?

'Home!'

xxx

Elizabeth had packed her bag in a second, called the reception asking to prepare her bill and talked to the manager. He assured her the woman had left half an hour ago and her bill had been taken care by Mr. Darcy. Any other expanse she had after his departure should be debited to his credit card.

Smiling she left the hotel glad to be free of this nightmare.

When the plane leveled in the air, despair hit her. During the flight home, when she closed her eyes on her business class seat the conversation came to her in tumbles. _Four men together, hands inside her knickers, offering her breasts to a waiter, tasting her on toys. _Damn, this was insane!

Suddenly Elizabeth was desperate for a sedative, any kind would do. She rummaged her purse but found none, not even the _passiflora_ she was allowed when breastfeeding. Breasts, _her breasts out for anyone to touch, for four men to pinch together, her breasts pressed on the window glass, sore from his teeth, his junk between them…_

She called the stewardess and asked for a sedative but the woman just shook her head. She considered a scotch but she hated the stuff. A wine? She _had_ had some wine today and she was anything but sedated. She was on fire with worry, hatred, disgust, anxiety.

_Kissing another woman, caressing another pussy, teaching a woman how to please a man, having two man at the same time…_

She considered opening her inboard luggage to check in the necessaire but she knew there wouldn't be any sleeping pills there. Elizabeth felt so out of herself, so different that she considered asking one of the passengers if they had any spare tranquilizer. Any passenger. Maybe she could use the intercom.

_"Calm down, Lizzy. You are having a breakdown. What you need is Darcy."_

Fingering the phone she almost called him to ask for a pick up but he would see through her in an instant. He was probably getting home now and playing with Georgie. Let him have some more hours of peace.

_His world is about to crush._

She only wanted Darcy's arms around her. His soothing voice, his pecks to her lips. The assurance of his love.

But adrenaline was rushing high and she found herself horny. She wanted Darcy. All of his manhood. Not his loving husband mood, she wanted his sex drive, his desire for her. That was healthy and normal.

_"It may be normal, darling; but I'd rather be natural."_

Truman Capote was a genius. He made whoring look natural and fun.

But Holly was not copycatting anyone. She was herself and believed her own lies.

_"She's a real phony. She believes all this crap she believes. You can't talk her out of it."_

Elizabeth had believed in all that crap. She had listened thirsty for more, she begged for more, for the gory details. Not only that, Elizabeth shared her own intimacy. She felt naked and exposed. She felt pimped.

Charlotte had withheld _her_ intimacy. What did Elizabeth learn about that woman? Very little of her father, Kat the cat, one friend, partners, staff, new flat. She said _staff_ but only talked about the driver. Were there other people? How many? Was Elizabeth exposed to other people as well?

_"First rule about fight club is not talk about fight club."_

Suddenly she felt like every eye was on her, male and female. They looked at her from their chairs, they saw through her maxi dress. Undressing her, coveting. Their eyes reached out for her, they saw as much of her as the explicit photo Charlotte had sent her client.

_"I fell in her web." _Was the last thing she thought about before emptying her scotch in a long gulp.

_"What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly."_

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: Uninvited by Alanis Morissette

- Quotes:

Breakfast at Tiffany's;

Fight club.

* * *

Was this what you were waiting for?

Reality sinking in with all its weigh?

Well, now we´ve made full circle. You know what happened after this.

Only missing now is... George Michael! ;)

Reviews, revies, reviews...

If you don't humor me, no Darcy for you on the last chapter!

Mwahahaha *evil laugh*


	16. Chapter fifteen – THE CONCERT

Hello.

Here we are, 15 weeks later: **the last chapter**.

To fully enjoy it, I suggest you load the song _before_ starting to read it.

The amazing song is _In the end by Linkin park_.

Open your mind and again I invite you to_ think outside the box_.

What was there _all along_ and you didn't see?

_*smirking Moira*_

Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter fifteen – THE CONCERT**

* * *

_ I tried so hard, and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

* * *

William Darcy was still not sure why he was wasting his time commanding an army just to comply with one his wife's whims.

Well, he did know. Because she wanted it. But it was absurd.

She could watch her favorite artist perform anywhere she wanted and not have this shadow on their backs. But she was aroused by the possibility of being watched by that bitch.

Elizabeth was back to her normal self, she had been some six months after that fateful lunch.

He chuckled thinking that in Elizabeth's life, six months seemed to be the period of nurturing a transformation, like a butterfly of sorts. Aside from carrying sweet Georgie, everything other she needed six months to handle.

She was his life. He was still happy as he had been when they got married and he was working diligently on baby number two. Georgie needed a brother and he needed to distract Elizabeth from Georgie. In reality he wanted to give Georgie some company so he could have more Lizzy to himself. It could backfire and she would be even more consumed by the kids, but it sure was fun to work on this task.

'Anything else, Sir?' The head of security asked.

'No, that will be all. You are sure these men I gave you the files are not in New York tonight?' Darcy asked.

'Yes, sir.' The woman nodded.

'Ok. So we meet at the theater?' Darcy asked.

'Yes. Two female agents will accompany you, and three including me will already be at the theater to search the box as we planned. Still no changes, the box had been bought for three but only two security bracelets were claimed. The third is still available for the person who has the password. If anything changes, we will know.'

'Good. See you soon, Dashwood.' Darcy said and went home to take a bath, have dinner and escort his stunning wife to a concert where she would be a bait to catch a snake.

It was the half act pause. Lizzy had been having a blast singing and dancing to the eighties and nineties songs. She was happy as she had always been. He had escorted her so many times to concerts and rock festivals; he had seen her have fun with friends while singing on top of her lungs. He remembered a specific concert where he and Bingley had watched mesmerized as Lizzy and Jane sang along with Bon Jovi while in a sisterly hug through all the sad songs. Darcy could sense she still missed Jane's company but it was still impossible for them to spend time with Lizzy's former best friend.

Lizzy had confided in Jane as a closure step a few weeks after she returned from Brazil and the blond had been devastated. Their friendship waned and Jane had ended up her marriage with the _wanker_ Bingley.

'The concert is great, isn't it?' She asked hugging his neck.

'You are surely having fun.' He said in a smile and reaching out to hug her waist. 'You keep brushing this delicious ass on me when you dance…'

'If it bothers you…' She pouted.

'Absolutely.' He smiled sideways and kissed her behind the ear. 'And I do love your enticing scent…'

'Georgie was adamant in postponing her bed time to watch me get ready and play dress up with my things, including my perfume much to my protests.' She smiled.

He chuckled. 'That's why it's not as strong as usual…'

'I must have used less perfume.' She said twisting her lips. 'Love, I need to visit the ladies'.' Elizabeth bit her lip squirming inside her tight black pants.

'Ok, I'll take you. Dashwood?' Darcy called the female bodyguard at the door. 'My wife needs to visit the ladies'.'

'Yes, sir.' The woman said mechanically.

'Will?...' Elizabeth whined.

'What, Lizzy? You knew these were my rules and still you said you wanted to come.' He said exasperated.

'Ok…' Elizabeth sighed. 'But please? Only Dashwood. I hate to feel on a leash!' She pouted and showed him some of her cleavage stunningly framed on a sequined tank top.

'Leash?' He asked raising his brows.

'Please?' She rose on tip toes to kiss his lips. Even in high heels she was a bit shorter than him. 'With only Dashwood I can feel like she's my friend…'

'Fine.' Darcy said hugging her neck with both hands. 'Be careful and quick.'

She nodded and gave him another peck.

He was crazy about this woman. He was unable to resist her.

Actually he had been scanning the crowd and nothing out of the ordinary had appeared. His security team had also been on alert to no avail.

As the door closed behind Lizzy, Darcy was once again in semi darkness. The stage lights were on since the crew was arranging some of the equipment for the second part, but the rest of theater was only half lighted. It was a celebration DVD recording and the crew needed a while to fix things. He took a seat at the back of the box to wait for Lizzy's return.

Lost in his thoughts and musings of where the bitch could have been hiding he didn't look at the door as it opened and closed in a soft thud. But he heard the body guard greet Lizzy with a 'Mam' when he opened the door for her and Lizzy's hands on his shoulders a few seconds after.

'Already back, my Queen?' He asked. 'And smelling damn nice. You didn't say you had your perfume in your purse.'

'Mhum.' She answered.

Before he could avert his eyes from a suspicious shadow down the balcony she was on her knees in front of him and opening his fly.

'Lizzy! What the fuck?' Darcy said but the feel of her delicate hands on him was amazing. He saw the flash of her matching rings on her left hand but had to close his eyes when he felt her warm breath near his sensitive skin.

He had arrived home later than he wanted and she was already dressed trying to put a whiny Georgie to bed. He bathed and had dinner but they had no time for love making. In the darkened box she had touched him and he reciprocated but she was so happy dancing that it stopped before the caresses got nay more intimate .

Now it was half time and she was down to business.

'Ah… Lizzy. I don't think we should…' Darcy tried to protest but failed. Her hands and tongue on him made him go hard in no time. She was giving him a blowjob in the middle of a theater, on a darkened box with their security staff just at the door. If any of them stuck a head inside to pass an information, they would be caught in flagrante delicto.

'My Queen, you know what I like…' He said and caressed her head, her curled hair covering his lap and her face. 'Oh, Lizzy… This is new and so… Oh fuck! Damn! I cannot take it…'

She twisted her head this way and that, licked and caressed. Darcy was stunned thinking she was more adventurous than ever and trying some new things. Maybe she had researched since they saw that porn movie some weeks before.

But his thoughts evaded him when she twisted his balls instead of her head.

'Lizzy, I'm gonna cum!' He said urgently and tried to take her off him but she resisted and he let go.

'My Queen!' He panted. 'You are amazing… I'm sorry I…'

She licked him and raised her head.

Darcy froze.

A sharper nose and a thinner face that grinned at him.

His stomach churned.

She blinked almost artificial hazel eyes.

'Gotcha!'

'What the fuck!' Darcy shouted and tried to rise from his chair in an awkward move, his pants opened.

'No more angry messages, ok _handsome_?' Charlotte told him while getting up from the floor where she was kneeling. 'Next time you want to talk to me, make an appointment.' She said licking her lips and arranging her hair out of her face.

She wore leather black pants and spike heeled boots, a tight top the same color as Elizabeth's and he couldn't help but give her an once-over. She _was_ very similar to his Lizzy.

'You like what you see?' She ran a hnad over one of her breasts. 'Your friends do too. But they like it better when they call me _Lizzy_, close their eyes and _fuck the shit out of your wife_.' Charlotte spat. 'Yes, they still do it. More than before because now you deny them the pleasure of interacting with her _in public_.'

Darcy squinted and closed his trousers trying to reason in his mind why it would be condemnable to punch a woman's mouth. This filthy woman might even like it.

'When you make an appointment, bring _my sweet Lizzy_ with you.' Charlotte ordered. 'I may even not charge.' She smiled sexily and while he blinked she left not closing the door behind her.

He shouted after the woman but the body guards stared dumbly at him and at the darkened corridor from where a smiling Lizzy returned.

Same bewitchingly sexy smile.

Same black tight pants, same high heels, same deluxe tank top.

And the same delightful perfume. Reapplied.

_"The things you own end up owning you."_

_**The end**_

* * *

NOTES:

- Chapter's song: In the end by Linkin park

- Quotes: Fight club screenplay, 1999

* * *

These crazy people's story is done.

That was it.

Can you rethink the whole story by this last perspective?

Does Charlotte really exists?

Is it inside Darcy's mind? Or Lizzy's?

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it, writing is a hobby for me._**  
**_

Posting I&L proved to be a lot more frustrating than I first expected...

Anyway,** thanks** for keeping me company and reading my crazy musings.


End file.
